Tekken: Revelation
by dialzen
Summary: After Tekken 6, there was no clear winner. However, months later, a mysterious video tape shows that the King of Iron Fist, Jin Kazama has been defeated. With a new ruler of the Mishima Zaibatsu declared, a new tournament has been announced. The First Ever "Grand" Tekken Tournament has begun. Where new rivalries are born, secrets revealed, and the odds stacked against the Mishimas.
1. Beginning of the End

**So yeah, this is sudden. Well, because of all the Tekken hype that's been going on recently, I couldn't help but think of a story about it. I'm not really a fan of Tekken's story, and some of the characters I believe deserve better. But that's just me, I'm just a fan who wishes to be a writer. Tekken is owned by Namco Bandai, not me. Support the official release. Now, let the King of Iron Fist Tournament begin!**

Ever since the dawn of life, there was conflict. Through out human history, and religion, there was conflict through battles and ideals. However, through the course of history, man developed the will of strength and power, that transcends an ordinary human. Their names engraved to their loved ones, or to millions of people from the present to the future. However, humans have also devolve this ideal and prefers peace over conflict. But, conflict lives in all humanity. Some suppress it, others let out their burning desires to fight for their ideals. For only few has the burning will to better themselves, and ascend with their Iron Fists. For Tekken, is the key to life and death.

 **Tekken: Revelation**

Two men fight in a wasteland, with caged walls surrounding them. One of them stumbles after taking a hit to the gut. Jin Kazama wonders what is happening. No one should be this strong enough to hurt him like this. He looks at his opponent.

He is wearing loose shorts that ends on his knees, black boots, he is shirtless, and wearing spandex shell gloves with metallic parts on the joints. He cracks his fists. "Is that all you got?" He says with a heavy tone.

"Damn you!" Jin gets up and tries to punch him only for his opponent to dodge his attacks. Jin feels more anger, not understanding how he is keeping up with his attacks. Jin is known to be the strongest fighter, but he is now facing someone clearly not on his level, beating him like nothing.

The man then grabs Jin's incoming fist. "I learned a lot of your karate moves. I'm new to it, but I had enough time to mix it to my own style!" He punches Jin to his jaw. As soon as Jin stumbles, he swiftly goes to Jin's back and preforms a German Suplex, bringing him down. Jin coughed a bit, then gets punched, then punched, then punched, and he kept on punching Jin.

It was as if a train was hitting his face. Jin is getting man handled, and badly. Cameras are watching the action and is broadcasting what's going on. Jin feels anger inside of him. Something calls to him, **_Unleash it..._** Jin's eyes widened and then he blocks the next punch and headbutts his opponent, freeing Jin. Jin gets up and see's his opportunity. He uses his traditional karate moves to good use and punches and kicks his mystery attacker. As soon as Jin readies for a finishing punch, the enraged fighter punches back.

Both fists strike both their faces. The impact blows the sand through the cage and through the cameras. The man fighting Jin kneels down, catching his breath. "Ugh...you son of a bitch! Grgh..." Jin kneels down in exhaustion. He couldn't help but see blood dripping on the floor, coming from his head and mouth.

This fact, angers Jin, as Jin unleashes a dark aura and tattoos start to appear all over his body. And then a third eye comes out of his forehead. Jin's eyes glow red. "Die Mortal..." The fighter gets up to dash at him, only for Jin to grab his throat and slams him to the cage wall. "Feel the wrath of god." Then Jin feels something in his shoulder. A needle. Jin pulls it out and lets go of his weakened opponent. Jin see's a scientist on the ground, shaking in fear. Jin picks him up by the throat. "Fool." Then all of the sudden, Jin feels drowsy, and unfocused. "Ugh! Grrrrgh..." He lets go of the scientist and stumbles around the cage. His aura fading, his power diminishing. He kneels down, unable to stand up. Then he see's the man he was fighting stand before him, with an angry look on his eyes.

He kicks Jin straight to a cage wall. Jin's tattoos, third eye, and dark aura, are gone. "I've waited an entire year for this." He grabs Jin by the head, and carries Jin high up in a gorilla press position. Jin thinks to himself of how is this happening, this is impossible. The fighter twists his body and propels Jin upward. Jin is spinning uncontrollably in the air. Jin for the first time in years, feels helpless. As soon as he is going to hit the ground, he see's an elbow heading straight at him. Time slows down, as the elbow hits Jin's face, with enough force of his strike, combined with the spinning force of Jin, creates a hit that can knock down anyone. Jin goes through the cage wall, breaking the entire cage. Jin lays there defeated. No, broken. The man stands before the fallen king then yells to the sky, "YEEEEAAAH!" Despite all the anger he still has in his heart, he knows he beaten him.

The same scientist walks in with a smile on his face. He brings a camera with him and positioned it so it shows him and an knocked out Jin. He grabs Jin's head, and shows his unconscious face. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Your new King of The Iron Fist! THE RAGNAOK!" With that, the man roars again. Tekken will never be the same again.

 _ **How did this happen? In the next chapter, we go over the new challenger.**_

 **So what do you all think? Thinking about it, I think I should do the Soul Calibur fic as well. But whatever, I'll continue this as long as people show interest. So please review and expect the next round to come.**


	2. The Ragnarok

**Yeah, this came by quick. I couldn't help it. Well Tekken is owned by Namco Bandai, and the characters of Robert "The Ragnarok" Bryne, Dr. Sabin Kaiho and Seiko Hanako belongs to me.**

 _ **A month before the Sixth Tournament...**_

Ladies and Gentlemen! Your winner, Robert THHEEEEEE RAGNAGOK! The crowd cheers as we see a wrestling arena, the man known as Robert The Ragnarok stands tall, defeating his opponent. He can feel the adrenaline of the cheers, and his heart pounding from the fight he won. He goes to his locker room and received a phone call. "Hey Mom, how's your trip?"

"It's fine, you really must see this, there's a wonderful wedding going on."

Robert chuckled. "I bet it is. I just won my match."

"Oh, my little champion won again! Michael would've been proud of you."

Robert remembers his little brother. He was the one who convinced him to do wrestling in the first place. It slowly became something he would love. "Yeah...Well I gotta go now."

"Me too, me too. Hey, I think I should join in the wedding, don't you think?"

"Stop kidding yourself, you know you got a plane to catch tomorrow." Robert couldn't help but smile while talking to his mother. He acts tough on the ring, but when talking to her, he show's his softer side.

"I guess I'll see you later, my vacation is almost over."

"Hey, you'll be with me again, so it ain't all too bad."

"Of course, I'll see you again soon, I love you.

"I love you too Mom." Robert hangs up. Just 3 days until his Mother comes back, and he can't wait. Then he hears someone come in.

"Robert! How's it going ya beast!" A man in a business suit comes in with brown hair.

Robert instantly recognized him. "Johnny! How's it going?"

Johnny shows his sincerest respect to Robert. "Nothing much. Except that that certain thing I'm going to inform you."

Robert is curious. "What is it?"

"You just got a match between the current champion, King!"

Robert gets pleasantly surprised. "You serious?!"

"I'm dead serious! Next week, you fight the champ!" Johnny brings his hand for a handshake.

Robert couldn't hide his excitement. "Son of a bitch!" He then puts Jackson in a headlock and noggies him. "Thank you buddy!"

"Ow ow ow ow! Stop it man!"

Robert lets go. "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength."

Johnny collects himself. "That is an understatement my friend. You better train long and hard for this one." He leaves the room. "Good luck!"

Robert smiled for the opportunity of a lifetime. "You know I will!" He has been training for years by now. But he feels like he could train literally for a week. Training was his favorite pass time. If he wasn't wrestling or eating, he would work his body over the limit. He drank as many Robek drinks as possible and if had enough time, watched lots of martial arts movies to get himself pumped up for improvising some moves. He took karate back when he was a kid, but since he started wrestling he didn't focus much on it. Instead, he believed his devastating moves were enough, and it worked for him so far.

People say he is the peak of human perfection. But he doesn't think so, he believes he can go further. Because if someone as tough as King couldn't beat a Tournament called The King of Iron Fist Tournament, you got too tell yourself, there are no limits, they are just lines people set out. Once the time comes, you push over it. He goes to his gym, where he does Push ups, Sit ups, Squats, Shadow Boxing, Jogging through the neighborhood, he does many exercises that covers almost all of the body parts. But one of the most important exorcise he does, is his meditating. Back when he was young, he has an anger issue that makes him easily angry. It also affected him during his early wrestling run. But with the help of his Mother, he would calm himself and find inner peace. He fights for the thrill and the competition of the fight. He hopes to find a fighter that can catch up to his skill, and when he does, it is the best feeling he ever had. Weather its losing, or winning, its the fight that matters to him. Because of this, he's able to make friends, which is surprising to him considering his strength. But he is able to control it, and give himself a lease in life.

And next week, all of it may pay off. Facing one of the most respected wrestling fighters. The same man who made Pro Wrestling cool again. And because of that, it made his brother convince Robert to become a wrestler. Robert decided to master athletic wrestling so he can learn a thing a two about wrestling itself. He became the master of grappling, and became an instant break out star. This made people want to see the new star of wrestling, against the one who remade wrestling. "Hope your watching Michael." He says to his young brother in the sky. He also has to welcome his Mother back from her vacation. 3 days past and he calls his Mother. However, there is no response. She's probably sleeping. She is a heavy sleeper. He waited for her to call back, but nothing. She never even showed up on the airport. He waited for hours until he had to be told to leave. He starts to get confused. "Where is she? She shouldn't be this late, let alone ignore me calls." She should've called back once she woke up. The more he waited, the more he gets irritated. He also ignored calls from his agents to get prepared for some small matches before his big one between King. But Robert became more concerned with the disappearance of his Mother.

He gets another call on his phone. He see's the caller ID, it reads S.L.A.M. It's those agents again. He ignores the call. Then he hears the message. "Hey, Robby, its me Johnny, you know? Your friend? Look, I know what your going through, but the executives want you to participate in those matches you missed. If you keep on ignoring us, they will have to cancel the match between you and King. Listen, you can't disappoint the fans, and me. I know this means that much to you too. I guess I'll see you later." He hung up. Robert thought of it. Everyone wants to see the match. But not as much as Robert doing it. Robert waited for awhile longer, but he knows he needs to do his match. He knows how important it is. As soon as he would reach the phone, he hears a knock on the door. He checks in the peep hole and see's some guys in suits. He opens the door.

"You Robert Bryne?" One of the men says.

"Yeah, what do you guys want?"

"We need to inform you something. It has something to do with you mother, Cheri Bryne."

"My mother?! What happened? Is she alright?"

The men looked at each other. Then one of them continues. "Mr. Bryne, we are sorry to say that Mrs. Cheri Bryne has passed away."

"What?" Those words unregistered on Robert's head.

"She was caught on a blast of debris. There was a bombing. We are truly sorry."

Then it came clear now. Robert's mother is dead. He was in shock. He couldn't even think what to express. He just turn to a wall and lowered his head. He expected to see his Mother this week, but now, she's gone. Just like Michael. "...leave."

"Sir, we understand what your going th-" Robert punches through the wall.

"I SAID LEAVE!" His yell affected even the emotionless men and they decide to leave. Robert pulls his arm out of the hole he created and see's how much debris is on his arm. He walks to his gym out of impulse and watches the entire room filled with machines that helped made him the fighter he is. But now it all doesn't matter. The one that gave him true happiness, is gone. After his brother passed on because of a disease, he had his Mother with him. But now, he had nothing, except cold contraptions that can't comfort him. With nothing left, he released something he kept inside through out his life. Rage. He threw the first thing he see's and threw it on a wall, then kicked something large enough to make a large clank. He couldn't tell what he is doing. He knew she wouldn't be with him for long, but this is never what he planned. For minutes, his personal gym, became nothing but metal on the floor. He kneels down on the center of the mess he created, and screamed like a man in despair. People mistook the scream to a roar of an animal.

The match between King and Robert The Ragnarok was cancelled. Although everyone was disappointed with the news, they show nothing but sympathy for Robert's loss. But it wasn't just her that died, but other innocent people that was unfortunate to get hit by the bombings.

 **A week after the Sixth Tournament...**

A funeral was set by his mother since she prefer to be buried next to her youngest son. Robert said nothing through out the entire funeral. But he knew he had to do a speech for his Mother. Once the time comes, he walks in while everyone stands there to hear his words.

"I know I'm not so good on the microphone, but...here I am. My Mother, what to say about her. She made lots of friends, she helped me and my brother Michael, she was the most kindest, sweetest individuals that graced our lives, and...and..." He starts to tear up. "Mo..Mother...I don't know what to do now...When I lost Michael, you were there for me...but now...I couldn't even..." He wiped his tears, but more came out anyways. "...I miss you already...I love you..." He leaves. Everyone couldn't help but tear up to see one of the most toughest and respected athletes break down. After that, Robert walks out of the funeral home. He planned to leave after the speech. But once he was on the parking lot, someone blocks his way.

"It's sad, I know. Losing your entire family, its the most saddest things that can possibly happen to a guy." The man looks skinny, but on his 30's. He is wearing a white coat.

"What do you want." Robert is expecting a fight already.

"Not to worry. I came to help you out. I know that you are sad, and angry, and confused in the head. It happens to people. But the real problem, is that what happened to your Mother, was no accident."

Robert is showing no interest. "What do you mean?"

"Aw come on! It was a bombing! It was an obvious, murder. Your Mother, was KILLED!" Robert ran to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait wait, wait, wait! Listen to me. The ones that did the bombings? I know who it is. If you follow me, I'll show you. Its better than drinking yourself to a coma, trust me.

Robert then lets him go. He points at him, "This better not be a waste of my time."

"Oh, I assure you, you'll thank me later. By the way, my name is Dr. Kaiho, but you can call me Sabin. My card." He shows his business card. He and Robert goes to his car and enter a warehouse. "Welcome to my secret lab. Not so presentable I know, but it's inconspicuous, you know, unwanted visitors and stuff. Follow me." They walk further to the old looking warehouse, until he opens a door and shows a room with lots of space. A lone computer is seen. "Alright, lets get cracking." He turns on the computer and types in his password, then goes to his internet. Robert looks around to see how much of a old rag he's in. To think this weirdo calls it his secret lab. "Here we go! You remember this guy?"

It shows an old man with a questionable hair style. "Not really."

"This man was Heihachi Mishima. The man who runs a powerful industry called the Mishima Zaibutsu. And he was the one who created the first King of Iron Fist Tournament. A competition that rewards the winner fame, fortune, and power. The old coot was confident enough to have his entire riches on the line. And because of that, his son, Kazuya Mishima beaten him. However, Kazuya became as corrupted as his old man. Maybe even more so. That was until Heihachi came back from out of nowhere and crushed his son. Years later, Heihachi decided to make another tournament, this time he brings out his Grandson, Jin Kazama in the Tournament. He fights a very powerful creature known as Orge, and slaughtered it. But as soon as he won the tournament, Jin was shot down by his own Grandfather. He would've been dead there, until he came back from the dead and flew away.

Robert raised his brow. "What do you mean 'flew away?'

Sabin smiled. "Well you see, Kazuya has a certain something inside of him that corrupted him in the first place. A certain gene nicknamed, Devil. He gains demonic powers and has his strength increase a hundred fold. But somewhere doing the Second Tournament, he lost half of the Devil. But somehow, that half got onto his son, Jin Kazama.

"This is sounding stupid." Robert retorted.

"Ahh, but you underestimate the power of the Devil." Sabin smiled. "After that, Kazuya was found by G Corporation and soon, Heihachi found out. He made the next Tournament to not only lore out Kazuya, but also Jin. All 3 came to the same shrine to fight, only for Jin to be the last one standing. Once he left, G Corporation sends out some robots to kill Heihachi and succeed. Kazuya would later take G Corp after taking care of some people who planned to dispose of him along with Heihachi. Are you still following? Because there's a quiz later." Robert is not amused with Sabin's joking. "The Fifth Tournament was made by an individual named Jinpachi Mishima, the Father of the late Heihachi Mishima."

"Would you get to the point? It feels like I'm listening to a goddamn family tree!"

"I am. You really are an impatient man, with all due respect." Robert groans. "Anyways, Jinpachi was said to be dead, only to be revived as an angry spirit. And who was the one to stop him? Jin Kazama of course. He had the blood of the Mishima's and more peaceful Kazama bloodline. He defeated the angry spirit and won the Mishima Zaibutsu. Ever since, we haven't heard from Jin for months, only for the whole world to hear this message.

The voice of Kazuya is heard. "You...What have you done to Jin Kazama?!"

"Hmhmhm...Power is Everything." The message ends.

Robert gets more irritated. "But what does this have to do with my Mother?"

Sabin replies. "Correction. It has nothing to do with your Mother. Jin Kazama bombed that particular city to prove a point. Because he has the power. Power is everything."

Robert looks at the face of Jin Kazama on the computer screen. He keeps on looking at him. And then his head played an image of his Mother's head, and this Jin Kazama holding it. With that, Robert snaps again. He punches the computer screen. "RAAAAAAAGH!" He grabs the whole computer and slams it to the ground. "That self righteous BITCH!"

Sabin shows worry. "Hey, calm down. Your not the only one who wants him dead. But if your going to teach him a lesson, you need my help."

Robert breathed in and out. "What the hell...kind of help...do you have for me?"

Sabin chuckled. "You have no idea. You also owe me a new computer." They go back to the car and drove for hours.

He then took Robert to an airport. "Where the hell are we going?"

"Being a wrestler and all, you should be use to tours. Have you been in Japan?"

"Once."

"And that's where we're going!" They go to the airport and after that, go to another car. "Almost there." During the drive Robert falls asleep.

Once Robert woke up after a nap, he see's a very bright building with a massive G on the top. "Welcome to the my part time job." They go inside the building, seeing lots of scientists walking around."G Corporation was made to find out how to heal or reanimate human tissue. But now..." Robert see's lots of armored soldiers rush to a location, likely for a drill. "We learned how to defend ourselves. Our leading CEO Kazuya Mishima has been missing for awhile, so I've stepped up to lead it."

Robert looks around in confusion. "How the hell does someone like you lead an entire company, plus an army?"

Sabin grinned. "No one was able to step up..." He opens a large door, revealing a large gym. Similar to Robert's old gym, but its more spacey, and lots of extra stuff for him to do. Even a wrestling ring. Robert was impressed, almost like a dream gym. He looks around and slowly touches the weights. And stares at the ring. Imagining the sparring he could do. But then he refocused himself.

"What the hell do you want me to do exactly?" Robert won't trust this weirdo so easily.

Sabin walks in the room with a big smile. "Isn't it obvious? I plan to train you to be strong enough to fight Jin and his Devil Gene."

Robert still couldn't help but scuff at the Devil Gene story. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Sabin smiled. "I'm glad you asked." He brings out a remote and presses the green button. As soon as this happened, the room shook and a giant secret room opens. It reveals a lab filled with capsules and a bed with straps. Including a large window that shows a large arena. Robert shows shock on how did this weirdo made, all of this. "Impressive, isn't it? I need you to participate in my experiments, and tests that will let you go over the limits of the human body and turn you to a fighting machine that will take the Mishima Zaibutsu away from the one who took away your family. What do you say Robert? Or should I say, Ragnarok?"

Deep down, he shouldn't trust him. But really, what choice does he have. He has nothing now. No amount of wrestling would make him forget about this man killing his Mother, and everyone on that bombing. If this guy will help him be strong enough to kill the dreaded Jin Kazama, he might as well give it a shot. And with that, his entire life has changed. Except there is one thing that hasn't changed, Fight and Win.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. Be sure to stay tune for the next chapter, starring our favorite school girl fighters, another new challenger, and the original Tekken Champion.**


	3. A Mishima, A Kazama, and A Hanako

**Tekken is owned by Namco Bandai, but the OC's are owned by me. Please support the official release. And for those who think I'll just forget about this fic, don't worry, I plan to end it. I just want to see if enough people likes it so I can work on it faster compare to my other current ones. So with that cleared up, lets get started.**

"Where am I? This...Place is..." Large mirrors are shown around a man. The man reveals himself to the mirror. Kazuya Mishima. Former head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and winner of the First Tekken Tournament. He has been in a rivalry between his son, Jin Kazama. However, someone has to interfere.

 _To think Lars Alexandersson is one of Heihachi's bastard children. Hmph, I guess I could say the same for Jin. I don't even remember how he came to my life. It all starts with her..._

During the Second Tournament Kazuya met a women named Jun Kazama. She had a mission, but Kazuya couldn't recall what it was. But whatever happened, his Devil was taken away from him and he was defeated by Heihachi Mishima, his father. He could remember that day he threw him off that cliff when he was a boy. It was that same day he found something inside his body that saved him. The Devil. But now, its incomplete. As soon as he finds Jin, he'll take his Devil, and become whole again.

Something comes out of the mirror. "Hm?" It was an deity called Angel, what's left of Kazuya's good heart is in her. "You...I thought I gotten rid of you."

The Angel brought out a warm smile. "Kazuya...You must learn, there is good will in people. Even you."

Kazuya protests. "What are you talking about? People with good will are weak! Why would I show weakness at a time like this?"

Angel shakes her head. "You are wrong Kazuya. You had a good heart. But it was Heihachi that tainted your judgment. Even someone as pure as Jin has been tainted by hate."

"Hmph! I don't need to listen to you. You are my weak half, who doesn't know when to die." Kazuya recalls the many times she tried to convince him not to do this or that while he was the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Also how she was no where to be seen after the volcano drop he took, thanks to his Father.

"I may not be strong now, and I have been hiding because of that fact. But I know someone can help you."

"Help me?"

"It maybe too late for Heihachi and Jin, but it is up to you now. Something is going to happen, and it concerns you, Jin, and everyone around you."

"What are you talking about? Answer me!"

"You have trusted the wrong people Kazuya. The only one you need to trust, is your heart and your fists."

Kazuya then thought. "Trusted the wrong people? G Corporation?!" Angel glows bright. "Wait! Come back damn you!" Then something hurts his shoulder. "Daaaaaagh!" Kazuya wakes up and he is on the streets? "I thought I was on G Corporation." But then he looks around and see's a girl?

"Wh-What the hell?!" The girl is wearing some school uniform and has brown sharp hair. But her face. It almost looks like someone Kazuya knew.

"You...Argh!" He still feels the pain of his shoulder and then dark aura comes out of him. "Tch! Haaaaaaagh!" He starts to sprout demonic wings from his back and starts to grow horns from his head and a third eye on his forehead. His skin starts to turn purple. He roars, "DUUUAAAAAAAGH!" He then flies away in great speed.

The girl was shocked and blown away by what she just saw. "What...What the heck was that?!" The girl thought about what happened, but it didn't seem to do a lot damage around, so it could be ignored for now. Because this girl was on a hurry anyways. She goes the Tokyo airports.

 ** _Meanwhile, outside the airport..._**

A boy by the age of 18 wakes up after the plane landed. He has straight black hair, with two spiky hairs next to each other in his left side to his forehead. The boy is reading a novel, then he just noticed he was in the middle of a story. But since he is now on his destination, the book can wait. He puts his book to his backpack and exits the plane along with the other passengers. He enters the airport to find the one who is picking him up. He looked to find the one who is holding a sign with his name on it. He looks left and right, until one sign says, Hanako. "There it is." He walks to the one who is carrying the sign. He then meets an old friend.

"It's been a long time, huh Seiko?"

"Asuka? Asuka Kazama?" Seiko is surprised.

"You really grown Seiko." Asuka smiled to see Seiko. Ever since they were kids, they met each other while both of their families meet.

"I could say the same thing to you too Asuka." Seiko has met friends during his time on Tokyo, but out of all of them, Asuka always lighten up his day. He barely meets her for years, but now that he is done with everything he needs to do in private school, he can go to the same public school with his old friend Asuka. "So, where should I stay though, I heard they're some nice houses, in this area."

Asuka and Seiko walk out of the airport and talk about Seiko's trip, but Asuka couldn't help but think about that thing she just saw. ' _Seriously, what was that? And why did I felt something funny inside me?'_

"Are you alright Asuka?"

Asuka snaps out of it. "Oh! Uh...Of course I am!"

Seiko just nods. He feels that something is bothering her. He couldn't help but relate. He had a certain memory that was engraved in his mind. When he was a kid, most of his family was killed by an earthquake during a family reunion with his family and Asuka's family. He had to live with his uncle, who wasn't a good role model for him. For years, Seiko would develop a liking to reading. However, he would also learn Shotoken and Aikido, requested from his late father. "Hm, I can't decide which one though." Seiko see's a list of inn's or available houses to stay in, only to get conflicted.

Asuka couldn't decide either. He does have school tomorrow and he couldn't afford the ones close to the area. She hesitated for awhile, then lets it out. "You can stay with me."

Seiko stops his thinking and turns around to see if she is serious. "Huh?"

Asuka crossed her arms. "Only for tonight, and don't tell anyone."

Seiko raised his brow. "Wait a second. Are you acting this way because of that incident on your birthday?"

Asuka points at him. "I thought I told you not to mention that!" Asuka walks back to her house while remembering that, she checked her chest, flashing back from that embarrassing moment.

Seiko follows. "I said I was sorry. Many times might I add. If your punch from that day taught me anything, it would be a lot."

"Shut up!" Asuka and Seiko walk to the Kazama Dojo where he sleeps at the guest bed. Seiko felt a little affection over Asuka ever since they met. But ever since that incident on her 15th birthday, he couldn't help but feel like she doesn't feel the same way. _'Its fine. I learned the hard way not to get my hopes up on this kind of stuff. I came to this city because I wanted to study on a familiar landscape. I was born in Japan, and even though I don't remember exactly where I was born, I think Asuka is sort of like my home. She always wanted to help me in many things. I wasn't really courageous when I was a kid. But Asuka was there to help me overcome my childhood fears. But, who knows, I could meet some new faces in my first day on school here._

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

A muscular man wakes up from his very white bed. He looks over his very spacey and bland room. He instantly does 30 push ups to get him instantly prepared. He walks over to his gym with his baggy shorts and tank top. But before he could start something, the voice of Dr. Sabin Kaiho comes out of the speakers. "Gooood morning Raggy!"

The Ragnarok is not pleased to hear his voice. "What do you want now?"

"We found him..."

As soon as he heard the doctor say that, he immediately has his attention. "Where?"

"Hiding at a village far from here. But don't worry, we'll get there on record time."

The Ragnarok has been waiting for them to find the man who went missing after the Sixth Tournament. "Its about time you got me good news." He starts punching the bag in front of him, more determined than ever. Then he see's the face of Jin Kazama on the bag. This fueled his anger and his hand started to bring out a red aura for a second and then he punched the bag hard enough to send the bag straight to a wall. He brings out a towel and wipes his sweat on his face.

A scientist comes in to his door. "Sir, Dr. Kaiho wants you on his office right away."

The Ragnarok just threw his towel onto the scientist. "I'm on my way. Ask someone to clean the gym will ya?" As he walks out.

The scientist then looks at the gym, only to see the punching bag on the floor with sand on the floor. "Aw...that makes four punching bags gone..."

 _ **Back at Japan...**_

Seiko wakes up early and gets ready to eat breakfast. He see's Asuka come in. "Good Morning Asuka."

Asuka comes in wearing colorful shorts and a bra. "Ughh..."

Seiko gets a little nervous. "You ok?"

Asuka moans some more. "..just had a shitty dream..."

Seiko felt worried. He doesn't recall her acting this way all the time. That and she is wearing nothing but shorts and a bra. "Oh...Well we should get ready." He tries to hide his blushing.

"wait...I still haven't eaten anything yet..."

"I'll prepare you with something after I'm dressed, just please get your clothes on." Seiko tries to fight his urges as hard as he can so he can not repeat that incident.

They both get ready and arrive on school. The Mishima Polytechnic High School is where they head. Asuka first came in last semester after the hate she received during Jin's time as the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Asuka was still butt hurt after that, but she is glad that people doesn't hammer in the fact that a Kazama is ruining the world. At least not everyone, some asshole would mention it sometimes.

As soon as they see the school, Seiko couldn't help but be amazed by the whole image of the school and the students. "Remarkable..."

Asuka just rolled her eyes. "Come on, we don't have much time before the bell."

"Um...yeah, sure." Seiko follows, only for him to bump into someone. "Uff!"

"Ahh!" A girl with pigtails falls down and so does Seiko. "I'm really sorry..."

Seiko gets up. "I'm fine. I should be sorry."

The girl gets up. "Huh? I never seen you before. Are you new here?"

Seiko replies, "Actually yeah I am, I'm Se-"

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Asuka then pulls Seiko's arm.

"Whoa!" Seiko gets dragged by a very annoyed Asuka.

The girl gets confused. "He knows Asuka?"

Then one of the girls friend reminds her, "Xiaoyu! Your going to be late!"

"Huh! I just forgot!" Xiaoyu then ran as fast as she can to the school.

Hours past, and it is time for lunch. Seiko brings out a ben-to and an apple. Asuka notices this. "An apple huh? Haven't seen much people eat that."

"Yes. Ever since my travels, I learned a lot of things. But I really grown attached to these apples." He took a bite. He enjoyed it.

Asuka chuckled. She then took a bite of rice from her ben-to. "Yeah. I tried one before. It was ok."

Seiko took notice of her opinion. "Just ok? These are amazing!"

"You tend to like things a little too much." Asuka chuckled again. Then she notices something. Then she groaned. "Oh no..."

Seiko notices her groan of despair. "What's wrong?"

"Her..." Asuka points. Seiko see's what Asuka's pointing at and he see's a girl about Asuka's age, with blonde long hair. "Lili..."

Seiko is confused. "What's wrong with her?"

"She couldn't stop pestering me everywhere I go...She always gets in my way, annoying me." Asuka feels like she could break something if Lili just walked in and does her traditional lectures. But luck wasn't on her side and that's exactly what happens.

"Well, if it isn't the lower class fighter, Asuka Kazama." Lili scoffed as she insults Asuka right off the bat.

Asuka replies, "Hmph. Why don't you make like a fly and buzz off. I'm not in the mood Lili."

"What's that you say? Your not in the mood? Hmhmhm. I do believe it's because of this gentlemen you have on your table." She sets her eyes on said gentlemen. "And what's your name my good sir?"

"Uh...Seiko?"

"Seiko huh? What a lovely name."

Asuka bangs the table and stands up. "Alright you brat! If you try to make the moves on my friend, I'll hit you so hard, no one is gonna recognize you anymore!"

Lili couldn't help but feel delighted. "Oh wow Kazama! I never knew you were defensive for him. Or perhaps I am sensing jealousy."

Asuka yells, "What?! Like I'd be jealous by a stuck up like you! And for your information, we are just friends so don't get any ideas!"

Seiko couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. As they continue their bickering, Seiko brings out his ben-to and stands up slowly. "Ok...I'm going to throw away my trash." He leaves as the two continue their arguing. "I never would imagine Asuka getting herself a rival in this school." He throws his trash away, then gets back. "I never thought she would get that mad because someone decided to woo me. But it sounded like she acted that way because it came from Lili. I wonder if she is going to be trouble..." Then someone bumps on him. "Uck!" " _People are just bumping onto me today!_ " "Ugh...Are you ok?"

A girl with a very unfamiliar outfit. "I'm very sorry." She grabs his hand and pulls him up. "Sorry, but I'm in a rush, please excuse me!" She runs off.

Seiko couldn't make out what happened. "Who was that? That is certainly not the school's uniform." She was wearing a pink and purple outfit that looks complicated to craft, let alone wear. She seems very nice though, if not a little ditzy.

"There you are!" Asuka walks in. "Come on, we gotta go back."

Seiko nods. "Yes. Sorry for leaving you there."

"Word of advice, never listen to what she has to say. She thinks I'm her rival, even though I don't want anything to do with her." Asuka points out to Seiko.

"Must be tough."

"Ugh! You have no idea..." Asuka's groan can be heard through out the school as the day continues to pass by and the students leave the school. Asuka and Seiko walk together. "So, what kind of new place you plan on staying.?"

Seiko rubbed his head. "I don't know. My uncle didn't give me enough money."

Asuka sighs. "I'll never understand how you would stand that guy for years." Then they see something going on. "Hold it." She see's some girls surrounding some other girl. She jumps over a fence.

Seiko becomes confused. "Huh?"

Asuka grabs Seiko. "Come here!"

"HaHaHaHa! So, where's your little Panda? It got sick?" "Wait, maybe his missing boyfriend can help her out." Xiaoyu is surrounded. She gets annoyed, but also worried that she is outnumbered. The group of girls continue to laugh at Xiaoyu. "Hahahaha! What kind of person are you? Trying to protect a terrorist? You like emo dictators? How about those people who died because of him?"

Xiaoyu grits in anger. "Oh? I never thought you guys would care for other peoples feelings."

One of them gets angry. "Listen you little tramp! Your boyfriend caused problems with Lili and her Father! And if someone is going to pay, it might as well be someone who wanted to be in his pants since day one!"

Xiaoyu had enough. "Why don't you leave me alone like decent bimbos will you?!"

All of them get angry. "Oh no you did not!" "The school will thank us for this!" "No, the whole world will thank us for this." They chuckle, as they get ready to beat her up. Xiaoyu gets prepared to fight as well. Then they bring out knives.

Xiaoyu shows slight worry. " _You've got to be kidding me!_ " As soon as they plan to give Xiaoyu a beating of a lifetime. Until someone comes in.

"Excuse me, ladies. But it seems to me that you want to hurt her. That is against the law you know." Seiko walks in.

One of them asks, "And who are you supposed to be?" "You really gonna defend that pigtail wearing whore?"

Seiko see's that its that same girl he met in the beginning of school. "Why shouldn't I? I have the same freedom to do so. Isn't that what you all have been thinking when you decided to harass her?"

One of them decides to point her knife to him. "Heh, well then Mister Man, why don't you defend her honor and fight us?"

Seiko closes his eyes. "Tempting. But I can have someone do it for me." Then Asuka walks in, cracking her fists.

"So, whose ready for a fight?" Asuka grins.

The group then become discouraged. One of them freaks out. "What the hell? What is SHE doing here?!" One of them decides to attack Asuka. But Asuka grabs one of their wrist and twists it with no effort. "AAAIEEE!" They all back away. "Lets go girls!" They run off. "Your boyfriend will never be there to help you from us!"

Xiaoyu see's them run off until they can't see them anymore. "Ugh...They're gone." She looks at Seiko. "Thank you for helping me."

Seiko smiles. "Don't worry about it. I hope they didn't hurt you."

Xiaoyu rubs her head. "Oh no. I can fight, but its thanks to you things didn't get ugly."

Asuka walks in. "Hey! You guys realize that I did most of the work!"

Xiaoyu sighed. "Asuka? I am grateful for your help, but what do you think your trying to pull now?"

Asuka crossed her arms. "Its because my friend couldn't help but help your defenseless butt!"

Xiaoyu gets to her face. "I could've taken care of them on my own! Like I can take you on!"

Asuka get in her face. "You wouldn't last a minute against me!

Seiko interrupts them. "Do you attract a lot of rivals in this school?"

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Asuka gets in his face.

Seiko backs off. "Nothing!"

Xiaoyu sighed. "Ok. I am grateful that you helped me. Thank you, uh I didn't catched your name."

"My name is Seiko."

Xiaoyu smiled. "Thanks Seiko. Your a good friend." Seiko smiled, as Asuka crossed her arms. "Hmph!"

Seiko then remembers something, "Wait." Xiaoyu stopped and turns to see him. "Why were they talking about your 'boyfriend?' If you don't mind me asking."

Xiaoyu lowers her head. "They were talking about Jin Kazama..."

Seiko thought of the name. "Kazama?...Jin Kazama?" Xiaoyu rubs her arm in slight embarrassment. "Whose that?"

Asuka butts in. "The same guy who gave the Kazama's a bad name."

Xiaoyu just turns around and walks. Seiko see's her leave. "Thanks for the help. See you tomorrow." She leaves back to her home.

"Uh! hold on!" Seiko tries to call to Xiaoyu, only for Asuka to grab his shoulder.

"Is there something you really want to tell her or something?" Asuka shows her slight annoyance.

Seiko looks down. "I just wanted know about this, Jin Kazama..." He heard of the name before, except the name was slightly different. During the earthquake that killed his family, he was saved by one of the Kazama's. But his memory is sort of blurry. But he thought he shouldn't get off-topic. He needs to get himself a new home on this city. It took an hour for them to officially find one. The house is two stories, and looks decent for one person.

Asuka puts her hands on her hips. "So are you sure this is the right house for you?"

Seiko responds. "Yes. I say it's nice looking."

Asuka tilts her head. "It is pretty far from the school."

"I can set up my alarm clock a lot more early."

Asuka scratches her head. "Well if you say so. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She extends her hand.

Seiko shakes her hand. "I believe so." She walks off, then waves her hand bye. Seiko wave his hand as well. He sort of wished to be with Asuka more, but he can't rely on her all the time. He goes in and looks around the house, surveying his new environment to call home. He brings out his book, but he see's a TV. "Well, I can't waste the electric bill." He sits on the couch. "I'll just check how many channels they have for future reference." He turns on the TV and goes through channel to channel. From movie dramas, to scary movies, to anime, etc. That is until his checking just got interrupted by a breaking news.

"We interrupt this program for an important news flash. We have encountered a video tape that is currently being recorded as we speak and its being done by someone anonymous. What we do know, is that it involves the terrorist known as Jin Kazama."

Seiko drops his book. "Jin Kazama?!"

"Here is the video tape." Then it shows someone very muscular kicks Jin to a cage wall in the middle of nowhere.

Someone's voice is heard on the camera. "OW! That has gotta hurt! It appears the current champ is in trouble folks! Not even the devil gene in his blood couldn't save him now!" Then the man picks Jin up. "Wait a second. He is not..." He propels Jin up in the air. "He is!" Then the man hits Jin with his elbow while spinning. "OOOHH! That was one HELL of a move! No human being could stand up to that! Or should I say, a demon." Jin goes through the wall, breaking the entire cage. The man talking then grabs the camera seeing the action and carries it straight to the knocked out Jin. He then grabs the unconscious face of Jin, showing it very close to the camera. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your new King of Iron Fist, THE RAGNAROK!" The Ragnarok roars to the sky like an animal as the video ends.

And all that Seiko could think of is, "What just happened?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Thanks for reading, and be sure look out for the next chapter. Next time, we see the changes of a new era.**


	4. Burying a Hachet

**Because you demanded it, here's another chapter of Tekken Revelation! Namco Bandai pretty much owns the characters, while I own the original characters of this story. Lets begin.**

The doors of the Mishima Zaibatsu slam open as we see Sabin Kaiho enter the building that was owned by the previous head. "Good Morning maggots! Say hello to the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu! The Ragnarok!" He makes way for the super fighter known as The Ragnarok. The one who defeated Jin Kazama a day ago. Everyone just looked, unsure what to make out of this. They have been trying to find Jin through out the world, only to find that someone comes in and beaten their boss. "Now then, can someone excort us to OUR office?"

 _ **Meanwhile in Seiko's House...**_

Even after the programing that he and everyone saw, Seiko would never imagine a change would happen automatically. Seiko wakes up early and walks through the city, coming across Asuka's place.

Asuka comes out with her bicycle. "Seiko?"

"Good morning Asuka." Seiko slightly waves.

Asuka sets up her bike and slowly rides to talk to Seiko. "So...you seen what happened on the Television?"

Seiko brings his fingers to his chin. "Indeed I have. But what does it really mean though? And why would he beat that guy up on live broadcast?"

Asuka sighed. "I really don't like talking about him again, but Jin Kazama was the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. The same company that funds our school.

Seiko is in disbelief. "R-Really?!"

Asuka groaned. "Yeah. He thinks he is so high and mighty...Sometimes I wish to punch that smug face clean off!"

Seiko asks, "He's that bad huh?"

"He was responsible for making my life a living hell, so I would say so. But it was really weird how someone would find him in some wasteland, beat him up and show it live." Asuka shows suspicion.

Seiko then asks, "And what does he mean by, 'King of Iron Fist?'

Asuka brings out an old flyer of the Sixth Tekken Tournament. "The Mishima Zaibatsu also makes tournaments called the King of Iron Fist Tournament. And I entered in two of them."

Seiko shows curiosity. "You did?"

"Yeah. I still haven't gotten lucky on winning them though." Asuka then see's something going on. "Hm?"

Near the gates of the school, its the same girls from yesterday. They appear to be laughing. "HaHaHaHa! Awww. What's the matter? You still sad after seeing your man get beat like a sack of potatoes last night?" "Maybe you oughta have a crush on the other guy! That other guy is way more muscular than that poor excuse of a man!" "Not so tough now that he just got owned by that big guy!" Then they leave, laughing. Then Xiaoyu just stood there, looking down, silent.

Asuka shows anger despite not being in good terms with Xiaoyu. "Grrr...I hate those guys..."

Seiko is shocked to see that many people be cruel to someone like her. "Asuka you go to class. I'll be right back."

Asuka is slightly surprised. "Huh?! Ugh...I guess there's no point in stopping you. Just don't be late."

She goes to the school, while Seiko runs to the girl that was verbally assaulted. "Hey!" She hears his voice and see's him. "Sorry for what happened. But don't let their words bring you down. If you want to just talk to me, we could meet at lunch. Sounds good?" Xiaoyu didn't know what to say. She never met a guy this nice. At least not this nice and sincere. The bell rings. "Oh! I got to go. See you later!" He runs to the school.

Xiaoyu just stood there. _This guy... Ever since Jin did these horrible things, everyone took their frustrations on me. But this new guy just defended me yesterday, and now he tried to cheered me up. He...I-I must've watched too much anime drama's to think where this is going! I mean, we first met by bumping at each other for crying out loud. Wait, the bell?! Aw Crap!_ "I'm gonna be late!"

Seiko comes in on time. The teacher notices his presence. "Ah, there you are Hanako. A little behind then yesterday."

Seiko bows his head. "Sorry, won't happen again." He sits in front of Asuka.

Asuka whisper to him. "So how is she?"

Seiko whispers back. "She'll be fine. I even invited her to our table."

Asuka shouts. "You did what?!"

"Ms. Kazama! Indoor voices!"

Asuka shows embarrassment. "Sorry..."

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Mishima Zaibatsu...**_

The elevator opens and shows Sabin and The Ragnarok with a very nervous employee. "Took us long enough." Sabin goes in and see's a very spaced room that shows a gigantic window that shows almost the entire city. "Wow. Now this is a view. You all have to admit, Jin is lucky to have this room as his office." The Ragnarok walks in and see's the room. "There's even a portrait of the man who started it all! Just being in this room makes you feel like a king!" The Ragnarok looks at the desk. He goes and sits on the chair. "There we go! Now here is a real King of Tekken! So...how does it feel Raggy?" Ragnarok just stares at the papers, the coffee mug, and the laptop. He grabs the mug and thinks about Jin. He then crushes it. "Whoa there, Jin's not going to like you breaking his stuff." He then he grabs the laptop and tears it in half. "Aw...not the laptop!" He punches through the desk. "Yikes! I guess we don't have to ask for removing the old shit. But somebody oghta clean this up." Then he finds a portrait of a young Jin Kazama from the Third Tournament. "Why whose that pretty looking man?" Then Ragnarok crushes it. "Ohhh! Not so pretty now. You've did one heck of a mess, but not as big of a mess you did to Jin yesterday. Now that the Mishima Zaibatsu is out of the Mishima's hands, we are going to make some history!" The Ragnarok walks out. The worried man looks and then flinched to see the two walk out of the room. "Tell someone to clean this up, will you? Thanks. Also expect some visitors tonight."

 _ **Meanwhile at the Mishima Polytechnic School...**_

Everyone is eating lunch. Asuka and Seiko was talking about something. "You never told me you were gonna invite her here!"

Seiko replies. "Listen, she is not in the happiest moods now, so we should try to settle this peacefully."

Asuka groan. "If you knew her like me, you should know that she has a one-sided mind when it comes to opinions"

Seiko gets serious. "Right now this isn't about this Jin person, its about helping out a friend!"

Asuka gets annoyed. "I am not friends with her!"

"Well she's friends with me. And if we're going to get along, we need to resolve this!" Seiko said with a serious tone.

Asuka face palms. "Ugh, you chose the wrong time to act like a tough guy." Then they see Xiaoyu and the second girl Seiko bumped into yesterday.

Xiaoyu smiled to see Seiko. "Hey Seiko." Then she see' Asuka on the same table. She looks away. "Asuka?"

"Hey, I know you!"

Xiaoyu hears her friend. "Huh?"

"You've bumped into me yesterday!"

Seiko recognizes her. "Yeah. Me too."

Asuka gets confused. ' _When did you met her?'_

"Oh! We didn't introduced ourselves. My name is Alisa Bosconovitch. My friend is named Ling Xiaoyu.

Seiko extends his hand. "Nice to meet you Alisa, Ling.

Alisa looks at his hand. Then she extends her hand close to his face. "Its nice to meet you too Mr. Hanako!"

Xiaoyu shows slight embarrassment. "Uh...yeah. I prefer it that you call me Xiaoyu.

Seiko nods. "Ok, Xiaoyu. So how was everybody's day?"

Xiaoyu thinks about it, considering her day so far. "Well...This lunch is at least an improvement." Seiko smiles to know that he is making her feel good.

Alisa says, "I am glad that you are feeling alright now Xiaoyu."

Seiko adds in, "I feel the same way."

Asuka is hearing this conversation. ' _Ugh...Second day on school and now three girls are up for him now...He could really stir up trouble if he keeps this up.'_

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Zaibatsu...**_

Sabin watches Ragnarok signing a piece of paper. Then he finished. "Well then, that's it. Say hello to your new boss!"

One of the employees steps up. "Hey uh...Don't we need to see Mr. Kazama's approval on this? I mean, where is he?"

Sabin smiled. "That is a good question. Raggy, do you mind answering the kids question?" Ragnarok stands up and stands before the ordinary employee. Then he hits the guy in the stomach with his knee and grabs his head with both his hands. He then throws him through a wall. Everyone saw it and some gasped, some screamed, some are just piss scared. Sabin just stands there with a smile. "Satisfied?" Both of them leave. Leaving the staff to help out the unfortunate one who got tossed through the wall. But little did they know that someone saw the whole thing from a far.

Two masked men look at the Mishima Zaibatsu building. One of them was using binoculars. "We must inform this to Lord Yoshimitsu!" Both of them jump out of sight.

 _ **Back at the school...**_

Seiko, Asuka, Xiaoyu, and Alisa walk out of school together.

Alisa smiled. "Well, I have to go, Mister Lee needs me back."

Xiaoyu smiled back. "Ok. See you tomorrow Alisa!" They wave goodbye.

Seiko says, "We'll see you tomorrow too Alisa!" He turns to Asuka. "I'd say this was a good start."

Asuka is still in her grumpy mood. "Well, we haven't broke out a fight yet. So I think so too."

Seiko frowned "Asuka..."

Asuka grabbed her bike. "I'm going on ahead. You know where to go." She rides off.

Seiko was confused until he realized that she already left. "A-Asuka wait!" But she went off. He sighs. "Sometimes she can be difficult..."

Xiaoyu tilts her head. "Seiko?"

Seiko remembers that Xiaoyu is still there. "Oh! Sorry about that. Asuka seems to be still mad for inviting you behind her back."

Xiaoyu raised her hands in defense. "Oh really? Sorry if I caused any trouble."

Seiko rubbed his head. "Don't worry about it. She means well."

Xiaoyu looks on the floor, then away from Seiko. "So...um...I guess I'm going to get going."

Seiko replies, "Uh, actually, can I walk you home?"

"Ah? No thanks." Xiaoyu says as positive as she can.

"Well, I don't want you to meet these girls alone. You never know..." Seiko said with a slightly serious tone.

Xiaoyu thought about it. She can take them on, but after the things they said to her, she may not be in the mood to fight. "...Ok." She nods with a smile.

Seiko and Xiaoyu walk through the suburbs in dusk. "So have you always been targeted by these girls?"

"Not really. But ever since Jin did these horrible things, most of the school wanted to put me down ever since the Tournament was over, just because I had a crush on him for a long time...Not even most of the teachers bother defending me..." Xiaoyu's shows a low, depressed tone. Then she gains back her confidence. "But, I keep telling myself not to let them beat me like this!" She declares with a fist bump.

Seiko couldn't help but admire her determination. "You're really strong, you know that?"

Xiaoyu chuckled. "You have no idea!" She winks. "Now, I like to know more about you and Asuka."

Seiko was caught off guard. "Oh. Uh...She and I met when we were kids. And then she helped me be strong, and be myself. I don't know what I'll be without meeting her..." He gets lost in his thoughts.

Xiaoyu never knew how close he and Asuka is. "Wow...I never thought Asuka would be this nice."

Seiko shrugs. "Hm. I guess some people just needs to understand each other, rather than pushing them aside."

Xiaoyu then thought about Jin. "...Yeah...Your right..." She then see's her house. "Oh, there's my house." They stop. "Thanks for the walk."

"Don't mention it. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Oh! Maybe sometime, I can invite to my house and let you see my buddy, Panda!"

Seiko is confused. "You have a pet Panda?!"

Xiaoyu nods. "Uh-huh!"

Seiko then reverts back to his positive face. "I...look forward to it. Maybe I can convince Asuka to visit as well. See you later!"

Xiaoyu waves. "Bye Seiko!" She then see him more farther away. "bye..." She feels alone again. _This is all too strange. I don't know what to think now._ _Jin could be in trouble. But this guy is so nice to me and...wait, did I just thought that he could be my boyfriend? No! nononono! That is way too soon to think stuff like that! Besides, Jin is still out there, probably in trouble! And if no one can save him, it might as well be me!_ Xiaoyu walks back to her house.

Seiko comes in his house. He see's his TV. He has a feeling there might be something going on. "Hmm...I wonder." He turns on the TV. He automatically see's the breaking news.

"And now we have the ones who captured the tyrant, Jin Kazama. Sabin Kaiho and his friend, The Ragnarok."

Sabin interrupts. "Please, call me Dr. Kaiho."

The anchorwoman continues. "Um, ok. So we all wonder how you were able to not only spot him, but also defeat him, despite his unparalleled track record in the Tekken Tournament?"

Sabin smirked. "Well, it wasn't hard really. I picked the right guy who would beat the mighty Jin Kazama, give him some training that would turn him into a Modern Titan! Also, with the help of some friends." Then a truck shows up. "And here they are!" Then more trucks come in. One of them reveals a G on the side of the trucks.

The anchorwoman see's it. "Isn't that...G Corporation?! What are they doing here?!"

Sabin stays positive. "Don't worry, they are the friends I'm talking about!"

"What?"

Sabin smiles unnaturally. "The Mishima's have been keeping this amount of power from all of us! Now, we took their precious company from them. The age of the Mishima's are OVER! Now its our turn! The crown of the Iron Fist now belongs to the people! Two of the biggest companies will now fuse into one, with the will of the people! The age of people power has begun! And with it, I will declare an announcement that will signify the new age! In 3 days, the first ever Grand Tekken Tournament shall be opened! We will make history!"

Seiko hears this. "Grand Tekken Tournament?"

Asuka see's this announcement. "What the heck?!"

Xiaoyu also see's this. "W-What?!"

Alisa also see's this from the TV of Lee Chaolan, her care taker. "..."

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

A man in a business suit runs to building in the middle of the woods. He goes in and opens the door. "Sir! Something is going on with the Zaibatsu!"

Then a shirtless old man with two standing hairs. "What...Now?" The man is with a heavy voice that shows power.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please share this to any fellow Tekken fan.**


	5. High Tension

**Here you go. The next chapter of Tekken Revelation. Also I made it longer then the much shorter chapter last time. Hope you enjoy. Tekken is owned by Namco Bandai and all that.**

Kazuya wakes up and see's himself on a forest. "Ugh..." He stands up. "Wh-What now?..." He looks on and see's that he must've turned into the Devil against his will and flew off. He looks at a crater. He must've crashed. Then he see's that its day already. "Ugh..." He walks to G Corporation. And its going to be a long walk.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

A huge amount of people gather around to interview The Ragnarok and Dr. Sabin Kaiho. "Mr. Kaiho, yesterday, you just announced a new Tournament. It is called the first ever, 'Grand' Tekken Tournament. Is there going to be a difference between your Tournament and the previous Tekken Tournaments?"

Dr. Kaiho smiled. "Good question. The Tournament is basically going to be run by me, and me only. The fights will take place in an island, along with a new stadium that is being built as we speak! 100,000 will be in attendance, and it will be broadcasted worldwide for the world to see!"

The interviewer hears a lot of people cheer for Sabin. "We all appreciate what you have done for the fans of Tekken, and the people that lost their loved ones during Jin's reign as the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. We like to know what you think of Jin Kazama personally, and what made you guys take a daring decision to incapacitate him." People begin to boo once they hear the name 'Jin Kazama.'

Kaiho thinks of it. "...Well. Back when I was a kid, I was bullied by some strong guys. They laughed at me just because I'm scrawny and weak, and couldn't get the girls. And when I see this Jin Kazama, people call him a very strong fighter that cannot be matched. But to me? He is nothing more then a pathetic bully. I mean, he did say Power is Everything, that's basically what a bully would say, am I right?"

People cheer some more. The Interviewer continues. "Now Kaiho sir, we have heard a lot from you. But most of us will like to hear from that individual sitting with you. The Ragnarok."

Kaiho replies. "By all means, shoot your questions."

The interviewers point their attentions to Robert. "Now we all remember the unfortunate cancelation of one of the biggest matches in history, but now here we are. We all like to know where were you. And are you thinking of facing King sometime?"

Robert stayed silent for a second. "...The only thing I'm focused on...is the Tournament. If King still wants to face me...he better be in this Tournament."

"We all have heard about Jin and his terrifying unnatural powers. We all like to know how are you able to fight someone as strong as Jin Kazama?"

Robert took more longer to answer this question. He looks at Kaiho, then Kaiho nods with a smile. "...Let me tell you something, if you heard that we were going to fight Jin Kazama, would you think I would win? Let me tell you straight, I knew we would beat Jin. Why wouldn't I beat Jin Kazama? Because he is some demonic deity? Without that 'Devil' of his, he is nothing more than a punk who thinks he is the strongest, and I faced many of those in my wrestling days. The thing is, he thinks the Devil would save him from everything in his way. It worked out for him throughout the Tournaments he has been in. But not this time."

Everyone cheers. "We have one final question. Can you tell us, where Jin Kazama is?"

Robert feels overwhelming anger. But he lets it all in for a couple of seconds. He speaks. "He's breathing...But in the next Tournament, he won't..." Everyone was silent after they heard him say that.

Kaiho interrupts the silence. "Well then. That's it for questions, and now we must be going now! Be sure to sign in, and participate in this new historical 'Grand' Tekken Tournament! Seize the moment, because this moment is now ours!" Everyone cheers as the two leaves.

"And there you have it, two men that made history has shown us that we have the power to stop tyrants and demons."

 _ **In Seiko's house...**_

"Ugh! This is ridiculous!" Xiaoyu says as she turns off the TV.

Asuka crossed her arms. "Well, its about time that jerk got what's coming to him. But I really don't like the looks of these guys. They seem too full of themselves."

Alisa ponders. "But I still don't get how did they make this Ragnarok person strong enough to knock Jin out."

Seiko stand up. "I say we forget all of this. This kind of thing is pretty shady stuff, and I don't want to get involved in it."

Xiaoyu goes to Seiko. "What?! We can't just stand here and let them do god knows what to Jin!"

Seiko tries to calm her. "Listen Xiaoyu..."

Xiaoyu gets more irritated. "If Jin is going to be in the Tournament like they said, then that's where I'm going!"

"There's no way I'm going to let you do that!"

"Seiko!"

Seiko grabs her shoulders. "There's no way I'm going to let you get hurt because of this Jin guy!"

Xiaoyu goes silent. She turns away. "But...I know Jin still has some good in him..." She clenched her fist, and turns back to face them. "I know Jin needs our help!"

Asuka stands up. "Hold on a second! Since when did you became the leader? And what makes you think we will listen to you just because you fell in love with him years ago?"

Xiaoyu gets in Asuka's face. "I can save him with or without your help! I can lead a team more then you can make friends!"

Asuka gets in Xiaoyu's face. "Say's the little girl who entered the Fifth Tournament to win a time machine!"

Xiaoyu was caught off guard. "E-Eh?! Who are you calling a little girl?! I'm a year older than you!

"ENOUGH!" Seiko yelled. Asuka and Xiaoyu stopped there arguing. "Look, we are letting our emotions get the better of us."

Alisa stands up. "He's right. We need to cool our heads, and think of a proper solution."

Xiaoyu pouts a bit. "You know, I've been in the Tournament more than Asuka did."

Asuka scuffed. "And which one did you won? None."

Xiaoyu groaned. "Neither did you!"

Alisa pops in. "I like to let you both know that my first Tournament was the Sixth one."

Seiko comes in. "Ok, Ok. Lets just take a vote. Anyone who wants to go, say I."

All of the girls said, "I!"

Seiko almost collapsed. Then face palmed. "Ok...Why don't we explain why?"

Xiaoyu clenched her fists. "Because these guys must be up to something! We also need to find and help Jin redeem himself."

Seiko shows worry. "I probably should have saw that coming. But why do you want to go to the Tournament Alisa? I really don't see you as a fighter."

Alisa looks slightly nervous. "Well...Xiaoyu probably needs help, so I'll enter to help her friend."

Seiko tries to reply to her answer. "I'll talk about that later. But what about you Asuka?"

Asuka replies, "Well...I just want to join in because...Xiaoyu might have a point..."

Xiaoyu and Seiko is surprised. "Huh?"

Asuka interrupts. "That doesn't mean I want to help out Jin alright?! I have a feeling their hiding something. I mean, have you seen how these people cheer for him like some rock star? If these guys are doing something suspicious, it would mean trouble. Also, I've lost the last Tournaments because I was focused on some certain people in my way. But now I'll come to the Tournament to win, and win alone!"

Seiko couldn't think of anything to say. Until he gives up. "Ok. Fine. If all of you are going to go in this Tournament, then I'll be joining too."

The three girls are surprised. "Huh?!"

"Are you serious about this Seiko?" said Asuka.

Seiko replies, "If you are going, then I'm going."

"But you never been in the Tournament before! There's a lot of tough people in these Tournaments." Xiaoyu tries to convince him.

Seiko replies. "And yet it didn't stop you guys."

Alisa shows her worries. "You are not capable to fight half of the fighters in the previous Tournaments. And I believe those fighters will most likely be in this Tournament."

"I can't just stand here and wait while you guys go to shady territory in this Tournament." Seiko replied to Alisa. "I may not be the best fighter, nor am I the most willing to fight. But if something ever happened to either of you guys, and if I just stood here, doing nothing, I could never forgive myself."

Asuka, Xiaoyu, and Alisa look at each other as they think about what they should do. Then Asuka thinks of something. "If you want to be in this Tournament, then I'll help you out."

Seiko asks, "What do you mean Asuka?"

Asuka frustratingly answers, "I'm gonna teach you how to fight better!"

Seiko tilts his head. "Your going to teach me...how to fight better?"

"Do I have to write it down or something?! If Alisa is right, then you need to be trained better to prepare for the Tournament!" Asuka said in a more serious tone.

Seiko thinks of it. "Hm...Well, if you say so."

Xiaoyu thinks of it too, then says, "I'll help out too!"

Alisa adds in, "Me too!"

Seiko is flattered to hear his friends wanting to help him out. "So...where do we start?" Asuka grabs his wrist. "Huh? Whoa!"

Asuka drags him outside. "We are going to the dojo and straighten you up for the Tournament!"

Seiko feels pain in his hand. "W-Wait! Since when did we agree it was going to be now?!"

Xiaoyu smiled with uncertainty. "Uhh...Alisa? Do you have the feeling we would make things worse for him?

Alisa responds. "Considering our power differences with him, it would be highly likely."

Xiaoyu ponders about that, then shrugs. "Eh, they say no pain no gain. Lets go."

"Roger." Alisa and Xiaoyu follow the trail done by Asuka and Seiko throughout the suburbs.

 ** _Meanwhile in G Corporation..._**

People were doing their usual thing and working. Until someone opens the doors. Kazuya Mishima. After a mysterious absence, he is back.

"Ah! M-Mr. Mishima!" A nervous employee just shook uncontrollably.

Kazuya is still out of breath. "...how long...was I gone?"

"Um...Mr. Mishima sir? You were gone for...3 days."

"What?!" Kazuya is now confused. "Then where is the one who took over for me?"

"He is not here. He is...in...uh...the Mishima Zaibatsu..."

Kazuya's eyes widen. Something happened while he was gone. If his anger would make explosions, he would blow the building to the sky. He furiously walks to the rooftops.

"Uh, wait sir! Aren't you going to wait for the helicopter to come in?"

Kazuya reaches the rooftop. "No time. I'm going to see him, now." He then sprouts out his devil wings and flies away. With his body fully recovered, he uses every once of his devil power to go to the Mishima Zaibatsu and find out what's the meaning of this.

 ** _Meanwhile in the Kazama Dojo..._**

"Ow!" Seiko falls down to his behind. "Ugh...Can you be a little less rough Asuka?" He is now wearing an Aikido outfit.

Asuka stands before him, wearing her Aikido Uniform. "You've gotta be kidding me Seiko! With thinking like that, you'll never win the Tournament! You honestly think your opponents can just go easy on you just because you asked them to do it?"

Seiko rubs his head. "Sorry. I just don't have a feeling I'm learning anything being thrown like this."

Asuka face palms. "Jeez, your as fragile as cherry blossoms. Fine, I'll go a little more easier on you."

Xiaoyu and Alisa watches from a distance. "I'm starting to think he won't be ready for the Tournament in a month, let alone 3 days."

Alisa replies. "His chance maybe slim, but I have faith in him." Asuka slams Seiko down. "However, I will admit that I did indeed see that coming." Xiaoyu just looks in suspension if Alisa has real faith in him at all.

Asuka gets frustrated. "No! No! No! You could have easily dodged that one!"

Seiko tries to get up. "Hold on a second, how come the Kazama Style feels so familiar to the Aikido fighting style anyways?"

Asuka sighed. "Because most fighting styles take liberties by using some elements from other fighting styles they learned and give some twists to it, or modify them in a more unique way of utilizing them. In short, kung fu masters are as original as everything else in the media."

Seiko groaned. "how come I believe..."

Asuka shouts out, "Less talking, more sparring!" Seiko gets up, and they continue the body slam marathon.

Alisa watches the body slams and begins to think about what she can do to help. Then she thought of something. "Ah! I got it!"

Xiaoyu notices Alisa's shout. "Uh...got what?"

Alisa replied, "I think I got an idea to help him defend himself!" Then she walks over to Seiko and Asuka."

"Really?" Xiaoyu thought.

Alisa walks in while Seiko is on the ground. "Please excuse me Ms. Asuka, but I think I got an idea."

Asuka brings her hand to her hip. "Oh really? You do?" Unsure that whatever Alisa's thinking will work.

Alisa helps Seiko up. "Mr. Hanako, you seem to have a hard to defending yourself against Asuka."

Seiko tries to reply. "Well...I-uh...I guess I couldn't attack back against Asuka. I just couldn't have the guts to hurt her."

Asuka gets more frustrated. "Is it because I'ma girl or something?"

Seiko gets worried. "No! Its mostly because your my childhood friend! You know?"

Alisa smiled. "Well I think you should spare with me now."

Seiko gets confused. "Really? How would that help?"

Alisa chuckles. "You can leave it to me!" She runs to him, catching him off guard. Alisa then attempts a kick which he barely dodges. She does another kick which he ducks. Another kick, he dodges. She attempts to stomp on his foot, he dodges, only for his legs to get twisted around. She punches him, then kicks him away.

Seiko gets back to his balance, only for Alisa to close in on him. "Wai-Wai-Wai-!" He gets kicked in the stomach upward. Then Alisa kicks again as soon as he nearly drops. He lands on his feet, but hits the wall. "Ugh!"

Asuka and Xiaoyu were surprised. "What the?!"

"This doesn't look good..." Xiaoyu is showing worry.

Seiko slowly gets up. "Ugh...Ok, I never knew you were this good Alisa...But I don't think its helping out."

Alisa frowned a little. "Perhaps I should skip to phase 2 then...In that case...Battle Mode on." Then chainsaw's comes out of her arms.

"What the What?!" Seiko is shocked.

So is Asuka. "Huh?!"

"Alisa!" Xiaoyu yells.

Alisa walks slowly and swings her chainsaw's to Seiko.

"Hold on!" Seiko dodged the swing. "Whoa!" She does another slow swing. "Hugh!"

Alisa prepares for a lunge. "Dodge now!"

Seiko hears her and rolls out of the way while Alisa dashes and does an x mark on the dojo wall. "Alisa wait!" She stops. She then returned her chainsaws back to her arms. "What the hell was THAT?!"

Alisa looked nervous. "I-um...I was born unusual then anybody else..."

Seiko couldn't stop freaking out. "What made you think THAT was a good idea?!"

Alisa explains. "Well...You see...I thought that because you were fighting Asuka, you couldn't bring yourself to bring your all. So I thought if you were fighting someone more dangerous, you would take this more serious."

Seiko couldn't think of anything to say to that. Asuka then walks in. "You are a robot or something?!"

Alisa turns to Asuka. "N-No! I'm a human girl, just like you!"

Asuka then points at the X mark. "A human girl, doesn't do that much damage! If your going to damage more of my father's dojo, then I suggest you get out."

Alisa becomes desperate. "Huh?! I only tried to help!"

Asuka gets angry. "Out!" She points at the door.

Alisa then understands that she is unwanted. She sadly turns to the door and leaves. Xiaoyu see's in disbelief and goes to Asuka. "You shouldn't be too hard on her!"

Asuka replies, "Then what should have I said? 'Thanks for damaging my father's dojo and almost killed my friend?!' Yeah right..."

Xiaoyu gets irritated. "I've known Alisa long enough to know that she wouldn't intentionally hurt a friend."

Asuka lets out her inner thoughts. "And I've known you long enough to thank myself for not having half of your friends disturbing my life!"

Xiaoyu was offended. Then shows her anger. "Well I never asked to meet you at all!" She walks out. "I look forward beating your butt on the Tournament!" She slamed the wooden door shut.

Asuka gets mad too. "Oh yeah?! Well the only thing Jin will see is your scrawny ass kicked by me!" She madly walks to the wall that was scarred. ""Hugh! This dojo can never catch a break!"

Seiko just stood there seeing the entire thing. Wanting to say something, but never had the guts to do it. But after the fall out, he wished he did. "Uh...Asuka?"

"What?!" Asuka yelled at Seiko.

Seiko just froze. "I'm...going to go for a walk. Maybe a drink too."

Asuka groaned. "Fine. But don't take too long."

Seiko then gets back to his clothes and walks to the suburbs. He sort of feels bad for Alisa. Sure she probably could have killed him there, and in a very unpleasant way. But it looked like she was trying to help him. In, her own strange way. He goes in a convenient store and gets himself a bottle of water. As soon as he leaves he notices something. "Huh?" He see's a trash box. He looks more carefully and notices someone behind it. "A-Alisa?" She tries to hide from him. "Its ok. I'm not mad at you." She then reveals herself slowly, still nervous to see him. He smiled a bit to lighten her up. They end up sitting together in a bench. "I'm sorry that Asuka yelled at you. But...I think you should have toned down the...chainsaws."

Alisa lowers her head in shame. "I am deeply sorry for attempting to harm you and Ms. Asuka's dojo...If it makes you feel any better, I was in combat easy mode."

Seiko raised his brow. "Easy mode? Your saying that...you really are a robot?"

Alisa turns to him. "I am not a robot! I am a human girl!" She calmed a bit. "Even if I am made of metal and do things no normal girl can...I am still a human girl inside. Right?"

Seiko thinks of what she said. "...I guess I can't argue with that."

Alisa looks down again. "Whenever people see's my unusual abilities, they do not wish to be around me. They accuse me as a robot, a non-human, a freak...But Xiaoyu still became my friend despite my dangerous body." She smiled, thinking about her first time she and Xiaoyu declared to be friends.

Seiko couldn't help but smile. " _Wow...Even if she is a robot, (or something...) she is the most sweetest girls I've met. I wonder who would craft her like this, and yet add something like chainsaws._ "

Alisa stands up. "I have to go now! Mr. Lee must be waiting for me."

"Mr. Lee? Is he like your guardian?" Seiko asks.

Alisa responds, "You could say that." She bows. "I hope to see you tomorrow." Seiko nods. But as soon as Alisa was going to leave, she stops herself. "Um...I suppose I won't help you then..."

Seiko thinks about her help. "Wait...If you really want to help, you can."

Alisa gasped. "Really?!"

"Y-Yeah..." Seiko shows slight worry.

Alisa grabs his hand with her hands. "Oh! Thank you! I won't fail you this time!"

Seiko smiled a bit. "Uh...yeah. Just don't include the chainsaws, ok?"

Alisa thinks to herself. "...Ok! But if you fail to dodge and retaliate, I will have no choice but to bring out the chainsaws."

Seiko freaks out a bit. "Wh-Why joke about that?!"

Alisa tilts her head. "Joke? We have but two days until the Tournament begins, and we need you to improve your skills until then."

Seiko couldn't think of anything to counter that claim that would upset her, so he just nervously nods. " _I'm not sure what'll hurt me more, the Tournament or the training."_ "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Alisa."

Alisa bows one more time and runs off. "Good bye Hanako!"

Seiko felt good for helping out a friend. _I" wonder if she really is a robot. She looks exactly like a human girl. And yet, she has chainsaws? Every time I say that, I always get weirded out! Maybe this Mr. Lee knows something. I'll have to check on that tomorrow."_ Seiko then starts drinking his water bottle and walks back to the dojo. Also worried about Asuka getting mad for letting her wait this long.

 ** _In an unknown location._**

"Ugh...Wha..." Jin wakes up after a long sleep. "What happened..." He couldn't remember what happened. Mostly because his head couldn't stop hurting. Then a flash enters his eyes. And then more flashes. Then he realizes that he is surrounded by cameras and people.

"Now, now people, he just woke up." Kaiho walks in.

Then an interviewer comes in. "Welcome to the first installment of Tekken News! Established by the combine efforts of both the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation. For our first episode of Tekken News, we will have a first hand interview of the previous head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama." Jin gets irritated by the flashes and the people around him. He also notices that he has been caged, like an animal. "Now, Jin Kazama, our first question is, why would you start a war with the world when the previous heads of the Mishima Zaibatsu never even imagined to cause the chaos you caused."

Jin just stared at her. "And what does knowing that serve for you?"

The interviewer stuttered. "W-Well, a lot of people would like to know the reason why their loved ones died."

Jin never changed his face through out. "I would careless of peoples lives. If I had to kill more people, I would..."

People begin to stuff his face with microphones and camera flashes. "W-Why would you say that?!" "Are you really that evil?" "Tell us! How does it feel to be the most hated man next to Hiter?" "Is this because of your dead mother?"

Jin overhears the last comment. "What did you say about my mother?..."

Kaiho walks in front of him. "Oh, my bad. I couldn't help but give out the entire history of your oh so interesting family stories. A lot of people loves to talk about your dead Mother. They actually feel a little bad for you. You'd be surprised on how they're some people who would say that you are a sad, sad man who lost everything, and is taking your frustration to the world. But even I know that's not the case. You just got a little power hungry like your old men."

Jin shows anger. "You think just because you have these people on your side, you think you can overpower me?"

Kaiho responds nonchalantly. "Yes. You see, you always underestimate how much people wants to kill you. Its almost like a huge wasp comes in to take control on a bee's hive. The wasp is big, and mean, but when its all alone, it has to deal with a huge hoard of bee's that will defend its territory. And we have overpowered you at long last." He goes face to face to Jin. "They are millions of people watching, who couldn't wait to see you die. As much as I hate disappointing my fans, I need you in something. You know about the Tekken Tournament right? Well, I've made a new one. The rules changed. And your gonna have to get used to it, because if you are not so careful, you are gonna get eaten alive...alive and screaming..." He then slightly taps Jin in the cheeks like he is some friend. He leaves. "This interview is over!" People begin to ask Kaiho some questions.

Jin is more determined to kill him. "I will win this Tournament of yours. And I will kill you."

Kaiho overhears and laughs. "HaHaHa! I bet you will. But its gonna be a long trip for you. Luckily, I've provided you, a free ride." He snaps his fingers. Then a truck horn is heard. Then a truck moves out. It is revealed that Jin was caged in a truck. The truck moves as Jin looks around and then stares at him. "Just a warning, it might be a bumpy ride!" The truck moves out of the building as Jin reaches his hand so he could somehow grab Kaiho, but couldn't do it. Kaiho grinned as he walks back to the Zaibatsu.

 _ **In Xiaoyu's house...**_

Xiaoyu see's this in her laptop. "Jin!" She gets her phone and calls someone. "Alisa! Did you saw what happened on the Mishima Zaibatsu website?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I have." Alisa replies as she see's Lee watching it on the laptop.

"Ha Ha Ha! That was pretty entertaining! How come I never thought of stuff like this?" Lee laughed as Alisa hides behind the couch. "That was indeed Jin Kazama."

Xiaoyu starts to panic, but also get ticked. "I know who it is! They're treating him like an animal! This isn't right!"

"What do you suppose we do?" Alisa asks.

Xiaoyu answers. "We're not going to wait for the Tournament! We're going to the Mishima Zaibatsu tomorrow!"

Alisa gets surprised. "Eh?! To-Tomorrow?!"

"Yes! Are you busy or something?" Xiaoyu asks.

Alisa gets nervous again. "Um...You see...I kind of promised Seiko that I'd help train him."

Xiaoyu raised her brow. "Huh?! Since when did you promised him that?"

"After I walked away and went hiding, he spotted me. We talked and he allowed me to help him tomorrow, only if I do not use the chainsaws of course."

"Well what am I supposed to do without you?!" Xiaoyu sighed heavily. "Never mind. I can save Jin on my own."

Alisa shows worry. "But Xiaoyu, maybe if you can ask Seiko and Ms. Asuka for help we can-"

"I'm not going to wait while they humiliate Jin more. They might even kill him if I don't do something! Besides, Asuka won't help us anyways. And its best for Seiko if he never got involved in the Tournament." Xiaoyu's tone slows down, unsure if what she's saying is the smart thing to do. But she denies it and keeps her mind set straight. "Don't worry about me Alisa. I'll be fine. If helping Seiko is important to you, then I won't stop you. But, there is something important I have to do. I just hope you understand." Xiaoyu hangs up.

Alisa looks down in sadness. She doesn't know what to do. Lee extends his hand to her. She grabs his hand and he pulls her up. Alisa has always trusted Lee as long as she has remembered.

 _ **Back in the Zaibatsu...**_

Kaiho is in a middle of a call. "Don't worry Mr. President. I know how much you and other military factions want Jin Kazama so badly. But I can assure you that he will have everything that is coming to him. Just be sure to watch my 'Grand' Tekken Tournament to see some justice done...It will be my honor to give you some money for your efforts for trusting me with Jin Kazama's custody...Ok, bye Mr. President, it's an honor to speak with you." He hangs up. Then Robert walks in. "Ah, Ragnarok! So how's the high life going for you?"

Robert coldly responds, "We need to talk."

"Oh? What's troubling you buddy?"

Robert paused for a second. "Why are we keeping 'him' alive?"

Kaiho tilts his head. "Hm? You mean Jin Kazama?" Robert groaned in anger. "I'll take that as a yes."

Robert slams his hands to Kaiho's desk. "Why are we keeping him alive when I can easily kill him at anytime? Isn't that what you promised me?"

Kaiho responds. "What you promised me is to help me with some experiments and beating the living stuffing out of Jin on live television was one of them."

Robert gets angrier. "Then how do I know that your nothing but a spineless liar!"

"Now, now. Name calling won't get you anywhere buddy." Kaiho responds.

"I am not your BUDDY!" He slams his hands to the desk which nearly destroys it.

Kaiho is now irritated. "You know, you still need to work on that temper of yours. Or maybe I can provide someone else to lead the Zaibatsu, and trust me, they are tons of willing candidates." Robert breathed hard. Then walks back, not taking his eyes off of Kaiho. Then walks off the door. "Oh, Raggy?" He turns to see him. "You will have your chance with him. Wither its a fight or...not, I assure you, I will make good in my bargain. Right now, make good on yours." Robert stares at him for seconds, only to turn back and leave the room. Kaiho continues his work. Then he gets a phone call. He sighs. "What is it now?"

"Sir! We have an emergency!"

"What is it this time?" Kaiho shows non-interest.

"It's him! The former leading head of G Corporation is heading this way!"

Kaiho then shows interest and then hangs up and prepares himself. He walks quickly with a grin on his face. "It's about time you showed up, Mr. Mishima..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **Next time, the countdown continues, as the new 'Grand' Tekken Tournament grows near...**_


	6. Too Close for Comfort

**Tekken is owned by Namco Bandai, you know the same guys who really should bring useful information with their new games. Or I like to remember them as the same guys who made Tekken 5 and 6, along with Soul Calibur V's story to be a train wreak. But I digress. It's not long now before the actual Tournament begins. So stay tight and enjoy.**

Kazuya shows an angry look as he flies straight to the door and automatically turns back to his business suit and walks to the lady in the desk. "Who is in charge here?"

"M-Mr. Mishima! Mr. Kaiho is expecting you!" She shakes uncontrollable.

Kazuya slams his hand to the desk. "Take me to him now!"

"No need for that Mr. Mishima." Sabin Kaiho walks in. "I'm here. Lets talk."

 ** _Outside Seiko's house..._**

Alisa waits outside of Seiko's door. She starts moving her thumbs nervously.

Seiko comes out, knowing that Asuka is waiting for her. "ugh...I wish it was a school day..." He opens the door and see's Alisa. "Alisa?!"

Alisa bows. "I'm sorry Hanako. But can I train you more...quickly?

Seiko tilts his head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Alisa shows worry. "It's Xiaoyu. You've seen what happened in the interent, have you?"

Seiko shakes his head. "Not really."

Alisa grabs his hand. "Come!"

Seiko gets forced out of his house. "H-Hey!" He would protest, only to be curious about what she's talking about. She seems to be serious about this. Her grip is very tight then he expected. They go inside of a big mansion. "This is where you live?!"

"Yes. Although its a temporary household for Mr. Lee, he did it so he can take care of me." Alisa nods. As she knocks on the door. Her guardian opens the door.

Lee comes out, "Alisa. Coming back so soon? It is the weekend, you could spend it out like the rest of the youth in this city."

"Please excuse me Mr. Lee. But may I bring my friend in for a moment?" Alisa shows Seiko behind him.

Seiko raised his hand. "Hello sir. Please excuse me for interrupting your day."

Lee smiled. "Not at all. A friend to my dear princess Alisa, is a friend of mine."

Alisa smiles. "Thank you Mr. Lee! Come on!" She pulls Seiko in the house.

"He seems like a very nice ma-Whoa!" He looks around and see's the inside and it resembles a castle. Golden chandeliers, and clean red rugs. "Saying that he is rich is some understatement. How did you met him anyways?"

Alisa thinks for a second. "I...I don't really know. All I remember is that I woke up, and then he came in and said, 'I came to protect you.'"

"Hm?" He thinks about that story. " _That really didn't help explain things. I mean, did Mr. Lee made her? I need to know something..."_

Alisa brings Seiko to her room. "Welcome to my room." She goes to find her laptop.

Seiko looks around the room. The room is pink and with a purple bed. "Its nice."

Alisa responds, "Why thank you." She finds her laptop. "Here we go! You must see this." Alisa sits in the bed and then Seiko sits next to her. She clicks to the internet, and types on a video. It has a million views through the night. She shows him the entire first installment of Tekken News that just debuted last night. "And that's it."

"Hmm...Pretty intense stuff for the news. Wait, its called Tekken News? That means it's still going on! May I?" Seiko asks. Alisa nods as he starts typing in Tekken News. He see's the same anchorwoman from last night.

"...And we like to inform you that Jin is still in that truck, on its way on that remote island. People are still arguing that Jin should pay for his crimes to the entire world. But Dr. Kaiho said that he has got it covered. We sure hope that he knows what he is doing. Because if he doesn't, we may look at another international incident. In other news, the first ever 'Grand' Tekken Tournament will start in two days. We hope you got your tickets, and for those who entered to the Tournament, we at Tekken News will like to say, good luck!"

Alisa shows worry. "Hanako, Xiaoyu said she was going to the Mishima Zaibatsu herself."

Seiko groaned. "Really? She really is more stubborn then I thought." Seiko stands up. "We have to find her."

Alisa stands as well. "But what about your training?"

Seiko replies, "That can wait! There's no telling what kind of danger Xiaoyu gotten herself into."

Alisa thinks for a second, then she grabs his hand with both her hands. "Ok. I will protect you no matter what."

Seiko gets nervous that Alisa is this close. "Uh...Yes. Thank you." She lets go. "Now, lets go!"

Alisa nods. "Affirmative!"

Seiko, and Alisa move out. Lee watch them leave. "Oh, don't be late for dinner Alisa!"

"I won't Mr. Lee!" Alisa and Seiko go out.

"Ah...Fleeting desire of youth. Really brings me back..." Lee hears a phone call. He answers. "Yes?"

"Sir, your appointment with Sabin Kaiho has been decided to be in 8pm sharp"

"Excellent! Thanks for informing me." Lee grins.

 _ **In the Mishima Zaibatsu...**_

Kazuya walks besides Sabin who just explained the entire situation. "So that's all?"

Sabin smiled. "Yep! Jin Kazama is now ours and we merged G Corporation with the Mishima Zaibatsu! We have all the power in the world!"

Kazuya is still unamused. "You took my position without my permission..."

Sabin still smiled but showed slight worry. "Hehehehe...yeah...Sorry about that..."

"Hmph...Very well, I'll accept your accomplishments. Now I will assume my role as head of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Yeah well I say yo-What do you mean?" Sabin shows confusion.

Kazuya stops walking. "You said that you did this in my name, didn't you?"

Sabin replies, "Well, yeah. But I already planned many things already! I can't just stop everything."

Kazuya shows rising anger. "Are you saying that you would make a better leader than me?"

Sabin gets nervous. "Uh...N-No! Of course not! You will make the greatest leader of the world!"

Kazuya then walks off. "Then we have nothing to discu-Hck!" He feels something on his neck. Its a syringe. He pulls it out and crushes it. "What is this?"

Sabin then smiles. "Oh and by the way, I lied, I say I can soooooo make a better leader than you. Sorry." He grins as he said the last word.

Kazuya can feel the pain, but also feels anger. He runs to Sabin who is still smiling. "You will pay for-" Then something hits him hard enough to slam him to the ground. "Uuugh..."

Sabin goes to Kazuya's blurry vision. "Sorry sir. But I just reeeeally want to you join in my game. Its gonna be a hit." Then The Ragnarok walks in. And then he punches Kazuya again, knocking him out.

 _ **On the lower levels...**_

Xiaoyu walks in and talks to the lady on the desk. "I want to talk to the guy in charge."

'I'm sorry madam, but you need to be 18 and over to be here."

Xiaoyu sighed. "I am 18! I'm almost graduating! Doesn't that count?!"

"Do you have an ID madam?"

Xiaoyu brings out her purse. "Yes, indeed I do!" She hands over a card and the lady checks.

"Are you sure this is your card and not your mother's?"

Xiaoyu thinks of an excuse. "...I wear lots of make up." She smiles. Then two people comes in through the door. "Huh?"

"There you are!" Seiko and Alisa finds Xiaoyu.

"What the?!" Xiaoyu is surprised. "What are you doing here?!"

Alisa grabs her hand. "We've come to retrieve you." Alisa drags Xiaoyu out.

Seiko see's the lady, and bows. "Please excuse our friend, she tends to walk off on her own." He leaves.

Xiaoyu tries to get off of Alisa's grip. "Let go! I have to find Jin! This guy is up to something!"

Seiko puts his hands on his hips. "Did you forgot that your going up against a corporation? Just think for a moment! Jin is going to the Tournament, that means they don't plan to kill him!"

Xiaoyu's worries start to decrease. "Your right. Sorry, I...I don't think straight when I feel that much pressure..."

Seiko smiles. "I'm just glad that your all right. If we're going to go through this, we have to do this together. As much as I want this to be easy."

Alisa nods. "I agree. As they say, We are all in this together!"

Xiaoyu stays silent. Then she nods. "Yeah. We are."

"There you are Seiko Hanako!"

Seiko turns around. "Huh?"

Asuka marches her way to him. "You have some nerve making me wait again!"

Seiko get even more nervous. "Asuka?! Wa-Wa-Wait! I can explia-Ahh!"

Asuka then grabs him by the ear. "You said that you will be training with me! So what are you doing here with them?!"

"Ow! Agh! I was helping them out!" Seiko gets pulled out. "AOW!"

Asuka drags Seiko out. "Come on! We still have a lot of training to do!" They leave, leaving Xiaoyu and Alisa just stand there.

Xiaoyu get irritated. "I really don't get Asuka's problem."

Alisa gets nervous. "I pulled Seiko out of his house, unaware that he was supposed to train Asuka. Oh no...This is my fault."

Xiaoyu tries to cheer her up. "Come on Alisa. I'm sure he'll sort things out."

Alisa then lifts her head up. "It doesn't matter! This is all my fault! And now, I will set things right!" She runs off.

Xiaoyu follows. "Uh? Wait for me Alisa!" Little did they know, someone was watching on a rooftop. Carrying a glowing sword.

 _ **In the streets of America...**_

"Ha!" Someone punches a guy straight to a wall. "Usu!" Paul Phoenix defeats another opponent. "That's what you get for fighting the toughest in the universe!"

The audience cheer, only for some of them to rant on him. "Ah whatever!" "How can you be the strongest in the universe when you can't a single Tekken Tournament!"

Paul get irritated. "Tch! Laugh now, but in the next Tournament, I'll defiantly prove all of you wrong!" Paul leaves. He walks with irritation in his mind. Paul has participated in all of the Tournaments, and all of them ended in complete failure. Even if it was so close, there was some reason or excuse that turned him down. Its slowly beginning to eat him up. He walks to Marshall Law's dojo. Marshall Law is Paul's close friend, and rival. "Hey Law."

Marshall Law see's him. "Paul? Its been awhile hasn't it?"

Paul rubs his very long standing hair. "Yeah..."

"Hm?" Law notices something wrong with Paul. "Are you alright Paul? You haven't been yourself."

Paul then paused. "Well, that new tournament. And..."

Law raised his brow. "And?..."

Paul gets his mind straight. "And I'm gonna win it! But I've been thinking...I've been in all of the other Tekken Tournaments and people still say I'm a hack! They don't realize that I am the best! If I'm not...then what good am I?..." Paul angrily sits.

Law never seen his friend break down like this. "Paul..." He sits next to him. "Maybe being the strongest won't be as gratifying as you think. The only thing you should be appreciating is the skill you already have. You inspired a lot of people Paul-"

"Well where are they now?! I have nothing but my ego!" Paul gets angrier.

Law gets confused. "What happened to you? You used to boast to yourself, you had a fire burning inside you!"

Paul crossed his arms. "Someone had to remind me that I...wasn't going anywhere in the Tekken Tournaments..."

Law then gets it. "Jane?"

Paul sighed. "She told me that I'm a failure of a fighter and should give up fighting."

Law then feels sad for his friend. "'sigh' Listen, your my friend. And my friend used to have a fire in his soul that can't be bent, no matter how many times he was been beaten! As far as I know, you are the strongest fighter in the world! Maybe not in records, but in soul! You're really going to let life beat you like this? Life can be hard, but we strengthen our souls to go over it."

Paul heard his friends motivational speech and thinks about it. He then decided. "Your right Law." He stands up. "I'm not gonna let life beat me down like this. Because I'm the best fighter in the world!" He fist bumps with his newly revived fire.

Law smiles. "That's the sprit! I'm going to join in too, so don't expect an easy fight if we do encounter."

Paul grins. "Damn right! You better bring your best in this Tournament!"

Law pats his buddy in the shoulder. "I will. By the way, you've heard the good news?"

Paul then paused. "Uh...I think I do..."

Law stayed positive. "Its fine. Forrest is Hundred percent in good health."

"Really?! The kid's alright?!"

Law nods. "That's right. And...that got me thinking...I've been in these Tournaments for the past decades, and I just saw many fighters come and go. And seeing how my son has just begun his prime. And with all of that, I feel that my time is almost up."

Paul is confused. "What are you saying?"

Law hesitated for a second. "After this new Tournament is done, I'm thinking of retiring."

Paul gets caught off guard. "What?! Why the hell do you want to give up?!"

"I'm not! I'm just thinking that my son is close to take my place on these Tournaments while I focus on my dojo." Law and Paul gets silent. "This might be my last Tournament, so I want you in your best when we fight."

Paul thinks for a moment. Then he smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get to fight the very best as your last fight in the Tekken Tournament!"

Law smiled. "We'll see about that." They shake hands and go face to face, knowing that they will be stronger than ever in this Tournament.

 ** _Outside the Kazama dojo..._**

Alisa bows. "I'm sorry for dragging him out of your training!"

Xiaoyu rubs her head in embarrassment. "I'm...sorry too."

Asuka crossed her arms. "What the hell are you trying to pull?"

Alisa continues to be apologetic. "We wish to help Seiko train."

Asuka is still suspicious. "And why should I do that?"

Xiaoyu gets irritated. "Because you don't have much time to train him! We could help him hone his skills better."

Seiko walks in. "I say we should give them a shot."

Asuka yells. "Sit down!"

Seiko flinched. "Ok!" He sits down.

Asuka then thinks about it. "Ok then. But we will have to take it outside!"

Alisa smiles, while Xiaoyu sighed. Seiko smiles slightly. They move to an open park that seems to be empty. Alisa and Xiaoyu (wearing her orange qipao outfit.) are next to each other while Seiko and Asuka (wearing her blue fighting outfit) stand next to each other. "So what shall be our first training exercise?

Asuka clears her throat. "Since there's four of us, we're gonna fight!"

"Fight?" Xiaoyu says.

Asuka nods. "Yeah. Because one, if he's gonna be in the Tournament, we might as well treat him seriously, and see what kind of things we need to help him improve on. Two, I just want to take my frustrations on someone, and Seiko already had enough."

Seiko acts more nervous. "Uhh...Thank you?"

Asuka turns her head to see him. "Look alive! Your gonna be in a real fight with them!"

Seiko becomes unsure. "Are you sure this is all right?"

Alisa says, "Not to worry. What's important is to see if you could defeat us in actual battle. We will know for sure what needs to be improved."

Seiko thinks for second. "Hm...Well if you say so."

Asuka points at her opponents "Cut the chit chat! Bring it on!" She runs to the two. Seiko didn't expect her to act so quickly, but he follows. Asuka goes to Alisa while Seiko goes to Xiaoyu.

Seiko then see's Xiaoyu in her fighting outfit. He blushes a bit. "Guh! Here I come!"

Xiaoyu demonstrates her Hakke Sho and Hika Ken and dodges his half-hearted punches. He does a kick, but she grabs his leg and pushes him back. She goes back to her fighting position. "You said you were going to take this fight seriously!"

Seiko gets back to his footing. "Ugh!" He then remembers how brash she can be sometimes. "Ok..." He gets in his Shotokan position. Then he begins to dodge most of Xiaoyu's attacks. She then kicks him then she turns around. Seiko attacks only for Xiaoyu to do an upward kick, sending him airborne. She then hits him straight to a wall. "Agh!"

Asuka see's this. "Seiko!" Then Alisa kicks her in the stomach sending her to the ground. "Oof! Grrgh! Don't think your tougher than me..." She gets up and brings herself to a Kazama defensive state. Alisa rushes in, only for Asuka to grab wrist in a millisecond and twists it around, flipping Alisa around to the ground. Then she twists Alisa's arm.

"AGH!"

Asuka keeps on twisting the hold. "Had enough?!"

Alisa then shakes her head. "No! Ac-Activate, rocket fist!"

"Rocket wh-" Asuka then gets launched up, holding Alisa's flying arm. "Yaaaaagh!" She lets go and drops hard. "Ugh! You've gotta be kidding me!"

Seiko gets back up. "Man that's got to hurt..."

Xiaoyu gets out of her position. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Seiko gets up and stretches his back. "Nnnngh...I know its going to be tough. But I am unable to just stand here while you guys are out there, getting hurt." He goes to his Shotokan position. Xioayu sighed then gets back to her position. They both slowly walk to each other, waiting for each other to do an attack.

"Acquire my help sweetie?"

Xiaoyu and Seiko looks around to see who said that, only to see Lili. "What? What are you doing here?" Lili jumps down and dive kicks Xiaoyu away. "Aaagh!"

Lili lands and silently laughed. "What do you think? I've come to help out a friend."

Seiko gets confused. "Lili? What do you mean help me?"

Lili smiles. "Because..." She walks close to him. "A friend of Asuka Kazama, is a friend of mine."

Asuka then punches her in the face. Lili goes to a wall with great force. Seiko just looks at Asuka's angry face.

 _ **Meanwhile in Spain...**_

There was signs all over the place, saying 'Remember...' as it shows a flower over the destroyed buildings that was bombed. A man was walking through a busy building. He was wearing a loose orange jacket and dark jeans. He walks to a friends house. He knocks on the door. Someone opens. "Miguel! Good to see you again! Come in!" The man named Miguel goes in and sits down on his friends dinner table. "So life's been treating you good?" Miguel gave him a glare. "S-Sorry...But come on, even you have to admit, things have gone better after that...day."

Miguel just scoffed. "Alberto...Really? Stop beating around the bush. Even you could have seen one of these!" He then brought outa piece of paper that promotes the first ever 'Grand' Tekken Tournament. "I've also seen at the TV that their keeping the same bastard that killed my sister alive for the Tournament."

Alberto grows worried. "Your not saying your going to enter there."

Miguel stands up. "Well what the hell do you think?! This could be a better chance of me to get him."

Alberto begins to yell. "You know Miguel, if you do get your revenge, what happens? Do you think your sister will come back?!"

Miguel goes silent. Then he goes to the door. "I came to remind you that I'm going and go and come back afer I'm done, but I realized that this was pointless."

Alberto stands up. "Then what will you do if you get your revenge, do you think it will be worth it if its nothing you expected?!"

Miguel paused. "...Its better to find out then wonder." He exits his friends house and heads for the train to Japan.

 ** _Back at the Kazama dojo..._**

Asuka and Lili are at each other's faces. Lili still has that bruise on her face. Seiko tries to back them away. "Uh...Lets think about this guys."

Xiaoyu still feels the effect of Lili's kick on her chest. "What's with you and Seiko anyways?"

Lili turns to Xiaoyu. "He is a very pleasant young man compared to other peasants in the school. Also, it was a pleasure to beating you like a low class fighter like you."

Xiaoyu gets ticked off. "You self-centered brat!"

Lili shows little irritation. "Look whose talking. You think your relationship with Jin Kazama is far more important then everyone else in the world. Do you think people around the world would consider a sappy love story to be more important than everyone else's lives, hm?" Xiaoyu's fists clenched. "Jin Kazama is an evil man who loves nothing more than making people suffer. If you have any evidence to prove me wrong, I'd love to see it." No one talked back. "Speaking of which, I have an interesting announcement for all of you."

Asuka crossed her arms. "What is it now?"

Lili smiled with pride. "My Father's business is going back to the top! Mr. Kaiho has been very kind in helping out my family's business."

Asuka is not amused. "So is that why you interrupted our sparring because you wanted us to hear an update on your life? Didn't we hear enough of those in school?"

Lili keeps her prideful smirk. "That is not all apparently. "For helping out my Father, Mr. Kaiho has a favor of him too. Which means I am both participating in the Tournament and going to be responsible for special guest commentary, and advertisements! Soon my family business will flourish for sure!"

Asuka becomes even more unamused. "And what gave you the idea that either of us will care?"

Lili gets in Asuka's face again. "Because I want all of you to know that when I defeat you, you will be defeated by a very talented and gifted fighter. And really, there's no shame in that." She goes to the door. Then stopped. "Oh, and Seiko?"

"Huh?" Seiko gives her attention.

"You need to side step." Lili says.

Seiko tilts his head. "Side step?"

"They are moves that can't be dodged, so you need to learn how to get around it. That way your untapped potential can excel. I believe in your skills can go far enough." Lili winks at him and leaves.

Asuka groaned. "I thought she'd never leave!"

Alisa notices Xiaoyu looking down in shame. "Xiaoyu? What's wrong?"

Xiaoyu turns to a wall. "What if she is right? Have I been acting selfish this whole time? I thought there was a good side in Jin...but now...is it even worth it if I'm going to get people around me hurt?" Alisa and Asuka couldn't think of something to respond to that.

But Seiko does. "Listen Xiaoyu. I may not know much about this Jin person. But if you really think that there's good in him, does it really sound selfish? You can't lose focus in battle. Right? So do whatever it takes to help your friend."

Xiaoyu thinks for a moment. "Your right! What was I thinking? Jin can be hard to understand, but...I need to know what is really going on!" Seiko nods with approval.

Asuka sighed. "This has been a long day."

Alisa says to Asuka, "The Tournament will start tomorrow. Do you think Seiko is ready?

Seiko rubs his back neck. "Well I'm not so sure. Maybe a little more training couldn't hurt. (hopefully.) Lets see what I learned." With that, Seiko sparred a little with the girls one at a time. For Asuka, he did better than last time. He was able to dodge Asuka more efficiently, but was still unable to hit her. He was able to dodge Xiaoyu's attacks and actually take her down two times. Although not as impressive compared to Xiaoyu taking him down fourteen times. And his sparring with Alisa went smoothly than last time, she wasn't able to lay a finger on him, mostly because she went easy and progressively gotten tougher. So by the end of the day, it was Seiko who couldn't lay a finger on Alisa. With the day ended, they said their goodbyes and prepare for the big day.

 _ **In the Mishima District...**_

Some exhibitions matches are being done outside in the streets. One fight is done. "And your winner, Nick "The Spoofy One" Alwheeler!"

A skinny guy who seems to win with his speed. "Yeeeah! Each one of you pussies can't beat me! Why don't you give me a real challenge! That's right! I bet I can rule the Mishima Zaibatsu! That Ragnarok bitch got nothing on me!" Then he laughed. Then a loud stomp was heard. "Heh?"

Then a muscular man walks in with a tank top with torn jeans. The Ragnarok reveals himself. Everyone went silent. Robert walks to The Spoofy One. "Really? Why don't we see if you can?"

"Uh...uh...uh..."

Robert shows his unamused face. "That was a yes, wasn't it?" He grabs his neck.

"N-N-N-No! I didn't mean all of that my good sir! Yo-You are a fine fighter! I wouldn't dare try to call you a bitch!"

Robert is even less amused. "I hate a kiss ass." He swiftly goes to his back and does a German Suplex on his victim.

Sabin Kaiho was watching on the sidelines. He is also talking to someone on his phone. "Yes, did Jaycee agree on the terms?...Good. This Tournament could use some environmental edge. She will defiantly be a fan favorite...Yes, I am aware that she wants that whole forestation thing or whatever, but why don't we make things more fun? If she wants it so badly, she could fight for it, honoring both the environment and her friend that broke her foot...You can trust me on this...Yeah, yeah, I know." He hangs up. He calls another person. "I like to know if the samples are ready...Good...You know, its very interesting and funny at the same time...Jin made people hate him just to wake up Azazel so he can get rid of his Devil Gene. Only to give an opportunity to spread it for aaaaaall of the world to have...I gotta go now." He hangs up. He walks up to the fight, only to see that Robert already leaving a broken body. Sabin walks next to Robert. "Not that much of a challenge wasn't he?"

Robert says coldly, "That's what he was, a spoof. And not even a funny one. He has no right to even be considered Tekken material. Let alone a fighter."

Sabin chuckled. "Well, hopefully the 'Grand' Tekken Tournament will bring you a satisfying challenge. But we all know someone will be satisfied in the end." They walk to the central tower as they leave the guys to check on the broken body that used to be a cocky fighter thinking he could stand a chance in the Tekken Tournament.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Next time, the 'Grand' Tekken Tournament begins...**


	7. Iron Fist

**Tekken is owned by Namco Bandai, this story and its original characters are owned by me. Please enjoy.**

Jin wakes up in a very small room. He couldn't move at all. "What the?"

He hears the voice of Sabin Kaiho. "Uh? Hello? Is this thing on? Oh! Ok. 'ahem.' Jin, if your hearing this, then your no doubt already in the island. Exactly as planned. Now since we're all alone, I just like to tell you something. Everyone in the world hates you. They wished you were never born, if they are able to, they would kill you. And why? You decided to make a nation based on your face, and killed lots of people because why not? That's basically what they said on the headlines. But really, you can't fool me. I've been in G Corporation and I've studied enough Aztec legends to learn that you had a secret agenda. You want to get rid of that Devil in you, don't you? That's all fine and good, but I've been meaning to ask, can I borrow that blood of yours?"

Jin widen his eyes. "That's right. When Azazel blew up in front of your face, the Devil didn't go away. You just made it so that the Devil Gene would be flowed even more into your blood. Which means, if I can just take away an ounce of your blood, and if I can splice it enough, I can give people the Devil Gene by just giving them a healthy dose of Devil Energy Drinks! Now I can make a profit out of that!"

Jin tries to get out of the room he's in, but no luck. "But really, you must think I hate you. My pal Ragnarok hates you, your own daddy hates you, your cousin hates you, I actually checked, she does, you are a very hated man. But...to be honest...I don't hate you. You are just an interesting specimen...Such a sad, sad, saaaaaad, little Shakespeare tragedy. I mean everyone hates you for not being able to communicate with friends. And your Mom is not here to support you. Pretty sad for a bastard child of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. But don't worry, you will be given special treatment for the previous King of Iron Fist Tournament. I swear it. hehehe...Oh, and Jin? Don't worry, your Mother will always be with you."

Then lights come up and Jin see's a mirror, and a dead body is behind of him. It looks like a dead body of his mother, Jun Kazama. "Always...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And with that, Jin felt fear. But as soon as he can recover himself, anger came back, more furious then ever. Jin is now even more determined then ever to kill Kaiho. Not only for survival, but for a newly revived revenge.

 ** _Months before Kaiho's rise to power..._**

A door opens and Robert walks over. This is before he ever defeated Jin. Sabin Kaiho is watching from the window. "All right, its time for your next training exorcise. This time, your gonna have a sparring partner! Doesn't that sound fun?!" Robert said nothing. "I guess your not on the mood. But you'll see, its gonna be!"

Robert sighed. "So who is it?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Kaiho says as Robert turns to see a woman wearing a light blue vest and shorts, with long socks and leather shoes.

She turns to see him. "Who are you?"

Robert raised his brow. "Me? I like to know who are you first."

The woman looks at her hand. "I'm...I'm not sure...why I'm here."

Robert gets confused himself. " _What's wrong with her? Something happened to her or something?_ "

Kaiho's voice comes back. "Well it seems that you guys gotten to know each other. Its time to do the training exorcise! Fight her!"

Robert raised his brow. "What? You mean, fight her?"

"That is the idea. Is there a problem?"

"You sure she's a fighter? She seems...not fighter material."

"Oh...she may seem like that, but I assure you, she is a fearsome fighter."

"Really?" " _She's mostly confused then anything. She can't be my opponent._ "

She looks at Robert with suspicion. "You...You look like a threat. Am I wrong?"

Robert gets ticked off. "Tch. This gotta be a joke."

Kaiho gets interested. "Ohhh...You better attack first, or else she's gonna have the upper hand."

Robert gets more annoyed. "Your really getting on my nerves! You better stop it or I'm gonna kick your a-" He gets kicked in the back. "Gagh!"

Kaiho announces, "Ohhh! That has gotta hurt!"

The woman stands in her fighting position. "I must get out of here. And your in my way!"

Robert gets up on fours. "Your really starting to piss me off." He gets up and attempts a punch, only for her to grab it and twist it. "Gah!" She then flipped him around. "Damn it!" He gets up. He runs to her, only for her to sweep his feet, he drops and then she does a cartwheel flip that lands on his chest. "Uff!" He rolls out of the way. He then rushes to her, he grabs her ribs, he swiftly turns to her backside, readying a German Suplex, until she grabs his arm on time, and flips him once again, then twists his arm. "Agh!" She lets go and quickly backs away. Robert starts punching the floor. "You wanna get hurt?!"

Kaiho couldn't help but snicker. "You are just letting her beat you up are you?"

Robert growls. "You honestly think this is a game?!"

Kaiho retains himself. "'ahem' Honestly though, your just making it easier in many different ways."

"What do you mean?!"

Kaiho the stops smiling. "I'm saying, that your really starting to disappoint me. For what I've seen in your matches, you shown true ability and athleticism that anyone watching can hope for. But now you just lie there like some jobbing fool just because you still have some humanity! You honestly think that you'll ever get your revenge as a human? You've said your the beast of the future. Stop pretending you are one, and actually become one. Because if you don't, Jin Kazama will sit down on his couch, watching TV in some city that can't recognize his pretty little face from some tyrant and laugh, that he got away with such a crime of murder..."

Robert then gets lost on his mind. He could see the city of Spain with all of those people that died. Then he see's his Mother smiling and seeing her friends. Then he could see black jet planes. He then see's the bombs go to the people. Then the explosions hit everyone, then he see's his Mother disappear to the fire. "NOOOOO!" He see's everything to turn rubble. And in less than a second, he see's everything destroyed with no trace of life. Its like the apocalypse happened. Then he see's a man in a black jacket walk to him. He knows who it is. "YOU!" He punches the man and picks him up. He does his bear hug submission hold, squeezing the life out of him. Then he picks him up and slams him down to the rubble. He then grabs him by the throat and picks him up by one hand and slams him down. Debris begin to get blown away by the sheer force of his chokeslam. He grabs his back neck and punches him to his stomach, and again, and again, and again. He then head butts him hard. "I 'smack!' AM SICK 'smack' OF YOUR FUCKING 'smack' FACE! 'smack'" He then lets him go and elbow drops him to the face. His anger then starts to pour all over his body, it is producing visible red aura that resembles fire. "HAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAGH!" He then puts his hands to the killers throat and strangles him as hard as he can. "Diiiiiiiie!" He could feel the bones shattering. He feels satisfaction over the sight on killing this man. But then he begins to calm down. Then he feels his head hurting. "Ugh..." Then he see's the man is now gone. Instead...

"uh...ugh..." The woman that he was fighting before was now bloody, and scarred all over. And he was strangling her.

Robert comes to his senses "! W-What?..." He lets go and stands up to see that there's blood smeared through the room. "How did this..."

The woman was still barely alive. "ugh...I...I must...find...him...hugh!..my...son...ji...uhhh." She lets out her last breath.

Robert kneels down. "my god...what did I..."

Then a bell rang. Kaiho is still smiling. "That was pretty good for your first try. Raggy. I'm impressed." Robert felt guilt all over his body, he couldn't move at all. "Oh, you worried about her? Don't worry, she's not a real human. She's been created by the boys in the lab. A clone if you will. Don't worry, if you liked her, we can another one."

Robert felt disgusted on himself. He then felt the urge to his frustration on something, so he leaves the arena and confronts Sabin Kaiho. "Kaiho!"

"Oh! Didn't expect you here."

Robert walks to him with an angry face. "Just what the hell are you trying to pull?!"

"I'm giving you a decent training exorcize. You were tired of fighting robots and multiple targets."

Robert gets angrier. "That's not the point! You said you were going to give me my revenge! I never wanted to be a killer!"

"Well what kind of vengeance you want on Jin Kazama?" Kaiho scoffs. "Let me on you a little secret. Just exactly how Jin won all the time? Just because he was a goody-goody nice guy? Of course not! He had a devil inside of him that made him a monster that would kill anyone with delight! The fact that people say good guys always wins makes me sick! The only way we will teach Jin a lesson is to show him our power! Don't you see who you are now? I know who you are! You are an animal! A beast that will bend the Devil in half! You don't even know who you are! Robert Byrne?! You think HE would beat a Mishima?! Let alone Jin?! Don't make me laugh! The only who can get the job done is The Ragnarok! That's who you are! A beast that will change the world with his rage alone! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Kaiho is out of breath.

Robert just stood there. He knows that this world is cruel. Good guys really do finish last. And he's got to gain the upper hand. If throwing away his humanity is going to make him defeat Jin, then so be it. He nods, without saying anything.

Sabin then smiles. "Aw don't look sad buddy. If it makes you feel any better, the clone you just killed, was a clone of Jin Kazama's mother..." Kaiho's smile was big enough to almost twist his whole face. "Keep that in mind..."

 _ **Present Day...**_

Xiaoyu puts on her fighting outfit she used in the previous Tournament. She begins to see the pictures of her younger self. When she was a kid. Then she see's a picture of herself getting prepared for the Third Tournament. " _Boy...I've come a long way, didn't I?_ " She focuses herself. "Ok. The boat should be here any minute, so I'll go and wait for Alisa and-" Something hits Xiaoyu. "Hck!" A tranquilizer hits her arm. "Uck...Uhhh..." She falls down. Then the Tekken Force comes in and picks her up.

A blonde woman carries a sniper. "Target has been captured. Proceeding to the next one."

Paul fist bumps. "Ok! The day is the day! Its time to prove that I am the-" Tranq hits his neck. "...strongest...in...the..uniiiiv..." He falls down hard. Then the Tekken Force shows up.

Then we see Law get prepared, only for him to get tranquilized. Then Steve Fox, then King and Craig Murduk. Then Miguel walks through Japan, he see's some guys in suits, blocking his way to the boat that leads to the island. He gets ready to fight, only to get tranquilized. Asuka puts on her best gear and focuses herself. "Ok...No more fooling around, its time to get serious!" She opens the door and see's Seiko walk to her. "So, you ready Seiko?"

Seiko is slightly nervous. "Yeah...Hm?" He see's some guys in suits then he overlooks some on the tries. It appears to point something at Asuka. "Asuka, Look out!" Then she a tranquilizer hits Seiko's chest. "Uck!" He falls to Asuka's arms.

"Seiko!" She see's the men in suits. "Grrgh...Yeeeagh!" She knees one of them in the chin, the other tries to attack her, only for her to grab his wrist and slam him, as she was going to twist his arm, but she gets hit in the shoulder. "Agh!" She takes the tranqulizer and tries to find the one who did it. She see's a glimpse of a blonde woman. She stumbles to get to her, only for her to fall down on the floor.

Asuka then slowly opens her eyes. "Hm..." She gets up. "Ugh...What the hell...?" She looks around and see's that she is trapped in some capsule. Then she see's a screen. "Huh?"

Sabin Kaiho appears. "Helllo lucky contestant! You should know who I am. I am Doctor Sabin Kaiho, the brilliant mind behind this first ever 'Grand' Tekken Tournament! Now, I know what you all might be thinking. And I have an explanation. You see, you all are aware of the power of the Mishima's right? Well, I am entrusting all of you to defeat each and every last one that holds the blood of those bastards. You see, I have made this Tournament to ensure the victory of us the people! We will destroy the Mishima's and wish they were ever born! Only we can do it! The way to do this is simple. Beat the competition and once you find yourselves fighting the Mishima's, just remember, Everyone in this stadium and the people watching will be watching you! Cheering you on! The Mishima's see themselves as gods and think that they can keep their riches to us, the mortals. But here at the 'Grand' Tekken Tournament, we will ascend to the heavens, AND SLAP THE GODS IN THEIR FACES! YOU HEAR ME?! 'ahem' So good luck and win the world, with your own Iron Fist! With your own TEKKEN!"

The crowd cheers as the show just begun. Fireworks brighten the stadium as lights twirl around. Kaiho stands in the middle of the arena. "Greetings everyone around the world! This is one half of the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Doctor Sabin Kaiho! What you just saw here was my message to each contestant that has entered the island. For those who are worried for their favorites, don't worry, they only suffered slight headaches after the syringes they took. But they will be in tip top shape in once the first matches begin! So as you can see, the ladder of this Tournament in a big one. But the rules are simple. All of the contestants are on the other side of the island, but they are in an invisible maze where the only straight way to go is to these bunkers, there the contestants will do battle. Each bunker will have a state of the art system that will simulate a different location of the world, keeping the fights fresh and exciting. They will keep on going until they reached to this very stadium where the semi-finals will be held." People cheer some more. "Also! I have made some alterations to the Tournament that two contestants will have a chance to meet the current half-head and champion of the entire Mishima Zaibatsu and the people...Theee RAGNAROOOOK!" People cheer even louder once they hear his name. "Yeah! The ones who wins the semi finals will have a chance to beat the champion! A double main event for this new and improved Tekken Tournament, but in a 'Grand' scale! Thanks to the combined efforts of Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation! Now, it is time to determine the matches of the first round!"

The ladder then reveals the names of the contestants.

Xiaoyu vs Lili

Paul vs Bryan

Kazuya vs Sienna

Law vs Ganryu

Jin vs Hwoarang

'Grand' Jack vs Heihachi

Alisa vs Feng

Seiko vs Asuka

Miguel vs Eddie

Bruce vs Christie

Bob vs Kuma

King vs Jaycee

Armor King vs Dragunuv

Lei vs Leo

Steve vs Murduk

"Well then, what do you think? Is this so far the greatest Tekken Tournament in history?! Well don't judge yet because we have just begun! Lets begin our first match!" Kaiho raised his fist as the people cheer on. As this new Tekken Tournament starts, the contestants await their opponents with anticipation, worry, determination, anger, excitement, they know that it is time to give everyone before them, their absolute best. And so, the First 'Grand' Tekken begins now...

 _ **Now begins the Tekken Tournament...**_

 **Next time, we see our last new challenger and the first matches.**


	8. The First Battles

**Here comes the Tournament! But first, someone new is also in the Tournament. Lets get this started!**

 ** _During the Sixth Tournament..._**

A woman is walking with paper on her arms. She groans angrily. "God damn work..."

"Oh come on, being angry doesn't suits your face." Kaiho walks in her way.

"Ugh...I really don't have time for your shit now, Sabin."

"Hey now! That's no way to talk to your superior, Sienna."

Sienna gets even more frustrated. "The only reason you got that promotion is because you are a kiss ass and a pathetic excuse of a man."

"Aw...Your hurting my feelings. Well I got some important things to do, like you." Sabin walks out giggling.

Sienna raised her brow, then she realizes something. "Oh Shit!" She hurries to the substitute leader of G Corporation while the current one is busy. Sabin looks at her rushing. "'sigh' Unfortunate..."

Later on that night. Sienna stayed up for late work. "Ok, and that should do." She gets a call from the G Corp staff. She answers. "Yes?"

"You missed me?"

Sienna groaned. "What do you want Sabin?"

"There's something I forgot to do. The fridge that holds the important substance? Yeah I believe someone accidently unplugged it. Since you are the only one in the building, perhaps you can plug it back in?"

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Who would accidently unplug a fridge?"

"Well gee, once you put it that way, it almost sounds like sabotage. You better get going on the plugging Missy!"

Sienna gets even more annoyed. "Why don't you-" He hangs up. "Ugh! Such a pain in the ass. Fine!" They're still some all-nighter workers on G Corp, but she wasn't the type to talk to them. She might as well do this herself. She goes to the higher levels of the building. She goes to the room that has the fridge filled with tubes that contained liquids in different colors. She see's the unplugged fridge. "'sigh' He wasn't lying..." She brings the plug back to its slot. "That takes care of that. Now I can just go ho-" She feels a shake. "What the hell?" She slowly walks down the stairs, trying to check if something is going on the lower levels. Then bullets go through the wall she was going to walk through. "Whaa!" She drops hard. Then a grenade gets thrown on the air. It then lands near Sienna. "Huh?!" The explosion hits her. Also destroying the stairs, causing it to bury her.

"Hello?...Sienna?...You alive?..." She opens her eyes. "Ah! I knew my experiments would work! I am so awesome!"

"Ugh...Wh-What the hell happened?..."

Kaiho smiles his usual creepy smiling. "Well, lets just say the post you were in, was under attack. You basically died. But its fine, cause I revived you.

"I think I'm in hell...Why else would you be here..."

Kaiho laughs. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! Oh...Joking aside, I didn't completely save your body though."

"What?"

Kaiho tries to act as serious an he can. "Well...Your body was sort of...beyond saving in a short amount of time. We had to keep your conciseness in a different body."

"You mean...my brain?..."

Kaiho thought for a second. "In a nutshell, yes."

"Then...what are you saying?"

Kaiho walks over to grab a mirror. "I believe this will explain everything."

Sienna checks the mirror. Only to be shocked. "What?! What the...Wh-I...Who the hell is this person?!"

Kaiho rubs his head. "I had to use the only available bodies I was experimenting with at the time. So...you just have to get used to this..."

She then throws the mirror on the ground and grabs him by the collar. "This is your fault! You set me up to stay at that lab so the soldiers would slaughter me!"

Kaiho waves his hand to stop. "Hey whoa! prejudice aside, why don't we think about the guys that wrecked the place up first, huh?"

"Why should I listen to you?!"

Kaiho smiled creepily. "We have the same enemy. You see, the war the Mishima's are doing. They cause nothing but trouble. You think you have it bad?" He turned on a TV that shows the bombing of Spain. "This is the kind of game the Mishima's play. Luckily, I gave you a body, capable enough to allow you to fight back against the Mishima's!"

Sienna see's the bombings and looks at her own hand that she doesn't recognize. "How do you know that?"

"Its aaaall in the blood my dear." Kaiho shows a biographer of the one named Jun Kazama.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Ugh...What now?" Kazuya gets up with a huge headache. "He looks and see's the Devil that resembles his physic. "Even you?"

"Kazuya...You have been such an easy puppet for me."

Kazuya scoffs. "Hmph! Puppet? I have control over you. If anyone is a puppet, it is you."

"Hmhmhm. You still yet to realize that your letting your emotions get the better of you. At first, I was helpless because of the Kazama blood. But I realize how you humans are predictable enough to go for power. A goal I have set for too. I realize that one slip up by you can be my advantage."

Kazuya replies. "You think you can play mind games with me?"

"I don't need to. You will just make things easier for me."

Kazuya then punches his Devil self in the face. "Your power belongs to me!" Then something comes behind him. "Huh?"

The Devil then grabs him by the throat. "I may have been weak back then, but I have grown stronger while you were not noticing. Once I gain control, I will have no problem taking Jin Kazama's power."

"Your not the only one who gained power..."

"What?!" Devil looks around and gets blasted by Angel. "AAGH!"

Kazuya gets down. "Ugh..."

Angel extends her hand to him. "Kazuya..."

Kazuya looks at her. "Go AWAY!" He swats her hand away. Kazuya goes out of breath.

"Why must you go a lonely path...Kazuya?" Kazuya then looks at Angel, only to see Jun Kazama instead.

"You..." Kazuya's head aches immensely. "GRRGH!" He grabs Jun by the throat. "NO! You are the reason why I lost everything! You took away my power! You gave birth to HIM! Why should I listen to you?! Why did I...love you..."

"You see me when you see her..." Kazuya looks and expects to see Jun in his hand. But instead, its someone else.

"Mother...?" Kazuya lets go of her dead mother. He then hears laughter. The laughter gets louder and louder. The laughter of his father begins to fill his head. "Stop it...Stop it!" He tries to cover his ears, still hearing the laughter. "STOP IT! DAMN YOU!" The mirrors then shatter around him. Kazuya then wakes up in a capsule. But unlike the others, its broken. Kazuya walks out. "What happened?" He could hear Kaiho's voice coming out of a speaker. Kazuya grabs it. "Oh and Mr. Kazuya Mishima, good luck. The rules I made, you should get used to." Kazuya then crushes it. "You will die by my hand...Devil or not..." He walks through the jungle.

 _ **Meanwhile in the central control room...**_

One of them notice Kazuya leaving his pod early. "Oh...Sir? We have a problem."

Sabin Kaiho hears him. "What is it?"

"Kazuya Mishima just got out of his pod."

Sabin paused. "Huh?" He checks the security camera's and see's Kazuya's pod broken. "How the hell did he broke it?! Ok, ok, ok...Lets calm down." He breaths in, then out. "All righty...I could just send someone in. He thinks for a moment, then he gets an idea. He presses a button. "Oh Sienna?"

"What do you want?" Sienna replied in an angry tone.

Sabin replies. "We have a problem. It appears our old boss is trying to ruin our plan. Do you mind stopping him?"

"Dead or Alive?..."

"Either way..."

"...I'm on my way..." Sienna moves out.

Sabin smiled. He turns to his computer. He goes to the Tournament ladder and switches Prototype Jack's name to Sienna to fight Kazuya. "Now that I taken care of that, its show time..." He goes through a door and then he enters the stadium's arena, filled with cheers of a thousand fans.

"[Hello everybody! Welcome to the first ever 'Grand' Tekken Tournament! We are here live on the remote island near Tokyo! I'm Johnny boy of S.L.A.M!]" "[And I am Lee Chaolan, the leading head of Violet Enterprises. And what an excellent day we are having!]" "[No kidding! This is my first Tekken Tournament that I have announced, and boy what a feeling! This is the most biggest feeling I have felt. It's like the entire world can hear me now!]" "[I doubt that you have felt this way in that wrestling circuit hm?]" "[As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree!]" "[Enough talk! It is time for the battles! Its showtime!]"

Xiaoyu walks through the jungle, looking around her surroundings. "What the heck is up with this Tournament? They gone way too far when they dragged me here the way they did! Huh?" She see's some bunker, and its open. She see's some guards not to far. She hides on the bushes. She slowly goes inside the bunker and see's its pretty dark. "Yeesh...where's the lights?" The lights then turn on. "Huh?"

"I've been expecting you, low class fighter."

Xiaoyu see's a blonde girl standing on the rafts. "Lili!"

"It is quite a shame though. You've just gotten in this Tournament just to lose. And ungracefully I might add."

 ** _Meanwhile...at Law vs Ganryu_**

The environment is in a sumo arena. Ganryu starts doing his sumo attack as he tries to attack Law. "Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah!"

Law barely dodges them. "Sorry bud. But I won't stop for no one!" He steps back and does a kick on his stomach. "YAAAGH!" The impact was able to jiggle Ganryu's stomach.

Ganryu felt nothing. "Ha! Is that all you got Law? Hugh!" He then felt something in his stomach burst. "Ohhh..." He then falls down like a cut down tree. **Knock Out!**

Law smiles. "I gave my all to that kick. But judging by your physique, you would be alright later." Law then see's that area that was chosen to be a sumo arena turned back to the bunker. **Marshall Law wins!** "I guess that's it." He moves out of the bunker and walks to the next one.

Lee shows his excitement. "[What an excellent finish!]" So does Johnny. "[Yeah! He went all Bruce Lee on his sumo ass!]" "[We also got to commend Ganryu and his efforts. But right now, we go to the next match!]"

 _ **Meanwhile with Kazuya...**_

Kazuya walks through the forest. "Hm..." He wonders around, trying to find something. "For a Tournament, he could've thought of a better location." He then spots a bunker. "Is that where I'm supposed to go?" He goes inside and see's its dark. "What the hell is this?" The lights dim bright.

"So you decided to show up." A woman stand at the other side.

Kazuya is not impressed. "And who are you? Not that it matters."

The woman chuckled a little. "So...you don't know me? How about now?" She walks closer so Kazuya would see her face.

"Huh?!" The face looks familiar. Too familiar. "It can't be..." Kazuya just met his first opponent, and already he is shocked. "Jun Kazama?!"

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere on the island...**_

The Tekken Force is in an area away from the Tournament. "Sir, we have no sign of Heihachi Mishima."

Kaiho hears the report. "Aww...I never took Heihachi for a coward. Too scared that the Tournament is runned by me now?"

One soldier then notices something. "Hm? Captain look!" A helicopter comes in and lands. Heihachi comes out of it. "Sir!"

Kaiho see's in the monitor. "I know, I know. The old man decided to choose a more dramatic entrance."

Heihachi walks to the Tekken Force. "You honestly think your leader will get to me to participate his way?" He brings out a tranquilizer that took down the other fighters. Then he crushes it. "Tell your leader that I will take back what's mine!" He then walks passed them, going through the forest.

 **Next Match Up...Xiaoyu vs Lili!**

The environment changes to the streets of Paris, Lili's favorite city in her country. The Eiffel Tower can be seen in the background. Lili is now standing atop of a window of a building rather than the raft. "How long has Jin Kazama been in power? I couldn't tell. But to me and everyone else, it was far too long. The school we both attended was afraid with their lives. They wanted to live out normal lives, and yet the fear of war has struck in the hearts of every student. They had to lie about their opinions, worried that they would get either expelled or assassinated. They were frightened...and yet you still think about Jin being in your arms. You are so selfish."

Xiaoyu gets mad. "Tch! I just I had enough of you people saying that I am selfish! People likes you because you are rich! If we're talking who's selfish, you got to be the most self-centered brat I have ever met!"

Lili scoffed. "It takes one to know one. Love is a wonderful concept. But it can't save you for this defeat." Lili jumps down to the middle where she is face to face with Xiaoyu. "And Jin will have to see this as his little sweet heart will be disgraced in front of the world."

 **'SMACK'** Xiaoyu slaps Lili. "This is not just for Jin. This is for me!"

Johnny flinches. "[OOOH! It is on now!]" Lee smirks. "[This shall be interesting.]"

"You!" Lili then jumps up.

"Huh?" Xiaoyu see's Lili attempting a dive kick. Xiaoyu blocks. "Ngh!" She grabs Lili's foot and twisted it around as Lili spins around and hits the ground.

Lili then flips backwards and used her hands to back flip back on her feet. She sidesteps Xiaoyu's attack and jumps and does a flip, then lands on Xiaoyu's shoulders. She then jumps and kicks her two times. driving Xiaoyu down to the ground. Xiaoyu gets back in anger, and attacks Lili, only for Lili to reverse the attack and use both of her hands to stand on Xiaoyu's head. Lili chuckles as she stands in one hand and Xiaoyu goes down. Lili lands like a cat in two's. "HoHoHo! You really are more pathetic then I thought! Have you forgotten your training already?"

Xiaoyu goes to her knees. " _Damn it...I have to...remember what..._ "

 _ **Xiaoyu's mind...**_

"That was cool Grandpa!"

Wang Jinrei finishes his teaching sessions with Xiaoyu. "Yeah well, back in my days, people around would respect me more..."

"Aw don't mope so much Grandpa. It isn't healthy for you."

"Young child, you really are lucky. You have all the years ahead of you, and all of those years I know, you will shape for yourself." Wang then sits down, and sighs.

"Grandpa?" Xiaoyu sits down to his level.

"Something is troubling you child?"

Xiaoyu gets caught off guard. "Uh..." Wang looks at her. "I...guess...It's the school. Ever since the Tournament was over...everyone just started ignoring me. I don't know why.

Wang sigh's. "Youth can be so complicated. They may have their reasons, and in the end you may not understand. But it is the way of life. And life is never easy. Someday people will realize this. And who knows, people will find peace in this revelation."

Xiaoyu is inspired to hear such wisdom. She always feels like she is learning something new every time she encounters her Grandfather. Time pass and she leaves. But before than, Wang walks up to her. "Huh? What is it Grandfather?"

Wang stares at her. He then puts his hand on her forehead. "You've matured so much Xiaoyu...I am glad I have lived long enough to see it. I am really proud of you my child..." He hugs her.

Xiaoyu feels slightly uncomfortable. "Uh...Grand Dad? What's this all about?"

Wang lets go of her. "Excuse me, I get a little emotional in my age. There are a lot of evil in this world. I feel that I shouldn't leave this world just yet until that evil is gone. But you...I know that no matter what happens, you will somehow brighten the future."

Xiaoyu feels unsure what he is talking about. But she is flattered that he is complimenting her. "Ok. Thank you for the kind words Grand Dad..."

Wang nods. "I should thank you for baring with me for this long. You seemed to master my fighting arts. I know you will make a bright future."

Xiaoyu nods. "Ok. Bye Grand Dad!" She waves goodbye.

Wang looks as Xiaoyu walks away to her future. "Good bye..."

 _That was the last time...I ever saw him..._

Xiaoyu opens her eyes. She stands up. "You think you know me, but trust me, you don't..."

Lili raises her brows. "Oh?"

"I don't care what people think of me. I have always believed in my beliefs...And I won't throw it away! My future...is the future where everyone is happy and smile! If people thinks its wrong, then I will fight for it!" Xiaoyu regains her fire and positions for battle."

Lili scoffs. "You think too unrealistically. It disgusts me. The reality is that you are fighting someone way above your league. Know your place!"

Xiaoyu and Lili looks at each other, dead straight.

 **To be continued...**

 _ **Next time...Xiaoyu vs Lili concludes...Who will win? Get ready for the next battle!**_


	9. Tests of Strength

**Welcome to Tekken News. I am Yui Mami. And the 'Grand' Tekken Tournament is in progress. For those who have came late, Marshall Law has defeated Ganryu, Kazuya Mishima has entered his bunker to meet with his opponent Sienna, and Ling Xiaoyu is currently fighting fan favorite, Emilie de Rochefort. Who will go to the top to meet our King of Iron Fist? Stay Tuned!**

"This is wrong. All wrong..." Seiko walks through the forest. "To think such a Tournament would start off like this. This is mutiny! Once I have the chance, I'll have to ask what was the reason for this. I never signed to be shot and dragged to the Tournament! Where am I anyways?" He looks around. "It must be the island. But where am I supposed to go?" He see's a bunker. "I think I'm supposed to go there. But I could be wrong." He walks to the right. "Ow! What the?!" He hits on an invisible wall. "How did they?..." He stares at the bunker. "Maybe I should go there..." He walks in the bunker. "Why is it so dark? ugh..."

"Alright! Time to show yourself! I like to see the person I'm about to beat before battle!" Seiko hears a girls voice.

"Wait, that voice...Isn't that?" The lights turn on and the two see each other.

"Seiko?!"

"Asuka?!"

"Your my opponent?!" Asuka points out the situation.

 _ **Back with Xiaoyu vs Lili...**_

Xiaoyu stands in her battle position. " _Must focus. Remember what Grandpa taught me._ "

Lili chuckled. "Trying to keep your composure? Well, at least your not whining like I thought you would be in this situation."

Xiaoyu replies. "If someone is going to whine, it's going to be you!"

"Tch!" Lili then rushes in. "Fine then! I shall beat you in the most humiliating way possible!" Lili jumps and does a dive kick. Xiaoyu then rolls out of the way. "Wha?!" Lili lands hard, and almost trips. "Wh-Whoa!" Lili see's Xiaoyu more focused. "You miscreant!" Lili then tries to hit Xiaoyu, but Xiaoyu swiftly dodges them. Then Xiaoyu forcefully brings her palm to Lili's chest. "KOUAAAH!" Lili gets sent five inches away from Xiaoyu. 'cough' 'cough'

Xiaoyu continues to stay in her fighting style. "Who's low class now?"

Lili hears Xiaoyu's insult. "YOU!..." Lili gets up, with an angry look on her face. "You have no right to call me that! You are nothing more than a commoner who fell in love with a land stealing PIG!"

"I had enough of you!" Xiaoyu then rushes to Lili.

"And you know what else?!" Lili ducks and dodges Xiaoyu's attack. "I am legally the better fighter!" Lili jumps and hits Xiaoyu's face with both her knees. Xiaoyu cover's her nose in pain, and kneels down. "What? Did I hurt you? That will teach you for making a fool out of me!"

Xiaoyu can feel her eyes water. Lili probably broke her nose. The pain is too much. " _No! There's no way I will go down this easily!"_

Lili see's Xiaoyu still in pain. "You know, you could just give up now. There's no shame in that."

Xiaoyu gets up slowly. She has to focus her own strength. That's how her grandfather Wang fought. "No way..." She now show's her red nose. Trying to ignore the pain. "I won't give up. Not to you!"

Lili sighed and shrugged. "I really don't see your fascination with Jin Kazama. The only thing I see in you two, is that both of you will lose this Tournament, by me!" Lilli then spins a little then gains enough speed to do a spinning kick straight to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu ducks. "What?!"

Xiaoyu places her hand to the ground. Then stares at Lili for a split second. Then double palms Lili in the stomach area. Xiaoyu jumps and kicks Lili two times, lands and does a kick that launches Lili up. Xiaoyu turns around for a second to charge her final attack, and then finishes it with a palm to the chest. Lili gets sent to a wall. She falls hard. Xiaoyu breathes in and out. "I...did it..." **Knock Out!** Then the area changes back to the bunker. **Ling Xiaoyu wins!**

People who saw it then booed. "BOOOOO!" "That's Bullshit!" "That fangirl can't fight for shit!" "FANGIRL! FANGIRL! FANGIRL!"

"[The people are defiantly not happy with this outcome Lee.]" "[You are not lying. Although it was an excellent fight I must admit.]"

Xiaoyu walks out of the bunker and see's another bunker far away. "Ugh..." She continues walking, hoping this would end sooner than later. She places her arm on her nose, only to see blood. But still she has to keep going to help Jin, and find out what they are up to.

 _ **Back with Kazuya...**_

Kazuya is still baffled about the opponent's identity. "Jun Kazama?!"

"Wrong. This is just a body that I needed to survive that attack on that post I was." Sienna is wearing tight jeans with a tight sleeveless shirt that is plain white. She is also wearing fingerless gloves in which she tightens. "And let me tell you. I could never look at a mirror again, without seeing this person. That son of a bitch will pay for leaving me there to die, so he could play with my body for his sick experiments.

Kazuya still has an uneasy feeling in him. But proceeds to keep his cool. "Well, in that case, how about you tell me what that fool is doing if you hate him that much."

Sienna begins to chuckle. "Hmhmhm...Wrong again. As much as I hate that bastard, you and your son are far worse when it comes to damage. If it weren't for your stupid war, I could've been sleeping peacefully that day. But no! You Mishima's do nothing but do more harm than good! Once I kill you and Jin, I will make sure Sabin pays!"

Kazuya is unamused. "Are you done? Then lets get this over with."

Sienna groaned. "Idiot. Our match is not up yet."

"What? What do you mean?"

Sienna points at the screen that showed the previous match. It is currently showing Bruce Irvin vs Christie Montiero. "They waited longer than us, so they are doing their match before us."

Kazuya is visibly irritated. "This is how Kaiho presents his so called tournament? Hmph!"

Sienna also gets irritated. "What's up with you? You honestly think everything revolves around you and your family? To think you were my boss.

Kazuya then looks at the screen. "Hm...Bruce has been improving as far as I remembered. This won't take too long"

Bruce punches Christie down to the ground. **Knock Out!** "Sorry girl. But I can't afford to lose again." **Bruce Irvin Wins!**

 _ **Meanwhile with Heihachi...**_

"Heh! So...who would be brave enough to face me?" Heihachi waits in his bunker. Than he see's a really large figure rise up from the floor. It is dubbed, Grand Jack. "You must be joking. You send a piece of scrap and metal to face my might?"

Back in the arena, everyone see's Heihachi. "Who is that?" "That sort of looks like..." "It can't be?!" "That match card wasn't kidding!"

Sabin grabs the mic. "You know it to be true folks! It is the man who started it all! Heihachi Mishima! Back from the dead Ladies and Gentlemen!" Everyone is in shock. They couldn't believe someone who has been dead for almost a year, now appears from out of nowhere. Heihachi was thought to be dead after the announcement that shocked the world.

Heihachi hears the people in shock. "Hmph. I never wanted my return to be this sudden. But that is right! Not even death can defeat me! This proves once and for all that I am the true King of Iron Fist!"

"Well Heihachi, sorry to burst your bubble, but a lot of things have changed since your absence. You need to get to the times old man. Technology also improved as well. Case and point, your opponent. Grand Jack is the ultimate model of the Jack series! With the combined technology of the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation, this magnum opus of battle robots was born!"

Heihachi is not amused. "Spare me the time fool. I will show you that no amount of technology will defeat a Mishima!" Jack then stomps on the floor, imitating Heihachi's battle stance. "Tch!" Heihachi rushes in and jumps and attempts a kick. Only for Jack to block it. Heihachi lands on his feet and attempts a punch, but Jack catches his fist. Heihachi than leans back and head butts Jacks head. Then Jack head butts back. Heihachi stumbles back. He then see's Jack's head dented. "So, they made you tougher. However, that boost won't make much of a difference." Jack rushes in, only for Heihachi to sidesteps and grab Jacks head and arm, and slams Jack down. Heihachi steps on Jack's head. "I was hoping you had a lot more surprises!" Jack's eyes then glow's red. "Hm?" Then Jack's head morphs into a clock. "I don't think so!" Heihach then kicks Jack to the wall and Jack explodes. "Hargh!" The explosion still hits Heihachi. The bunker then went up in smoke. The footage then got blurry and turns off.

"What the hell?!" "What happened?!" "He blew up?!" "Who won?!"

Sabin raised his hand to calm them. "Now, now. Lets calm ourselves. For a robot, Jack sure is a sore loser. We'll send in a team to see who was left standing. In the meantime, lets go over to our next match!

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Kazuya see's the conclusion of the fight. "Hm! I'll admit, that was most amusing."

Sienna crossed her arms. "Whatever. Lets just get this over with." Then the entire place turns into a dark castle, which resembles Transylvania. Sienna placed her fists up.

Kazuya gets annoyed at the sight of this Jun look alike doing a Kazama fighting stance. "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

Sienna smiles. "Oh? You think I am weak? Well, once I was given this new body, I was given free lessons of the Kazama fighting style. And boy, my body felt complete once I've mastered it."

"You honestly think just because you were able to master the Kazama fighting style, you would beat me?"

Sienna rushes in. "I don't think, I know!" She goes in for the punch, but Kazuya blocks it with his arm. Then she sweeps Kazuya's legs.

"Grrrgh!" Kazuya sweeps back, but she jumps and kicks him to the face. He gets up in anger. "Grrrragh!"

Sienna places her hands on her hips. "HaHaHa! I'll admit, this body can feel real good! I never felt so light and strong at the same time! I suppose the heavy diet they recommended me is worth it if it means beating the crap out of you."

Kazuya stands up and tries to calm himself. Resorting to anger will lead him to a very humiliating defeat. "There's no way I will lose to you bastards..." He says silently but in a very intense tone. Sienna smirked, as she rushes to Kazuya. She swings her hand for a slap, only for Kazuya to grab her arm.

"What?!"

Kazuya then head butts her. Then he hits her stomach area with the back of his fist. "DORYA!"

Sienna feels a burn in her insides. "GAAAAGH!" Sienna drops on the floor and rolls back on her feet. Lighting starts to spark on Kazuya's fist. The power of the Mishima's are a fighting style that is both inspired, and feared due to the amount of power and strength the fighting style gives out. But the power mostly comes from the birth right of the Mishima blood. Sienna gets up, holding her stomach in pain.

"Huh?" Kazuya then see's a flash of Jun back at the Second Tournament. She was hurt during their fight. "What the..."

Sienna then kicks Kazuya in his face, launching him, then she hits him with a spinning kick before he hit the floor. Sending him far off like a soccer ball. "Day dreaming idiot! Your not even taking me seriously are you?!" Kazuya slowly gets up. "Well, it doesn't really matter. If your going to be this easy, the rest of your family is going to be a cinch." She smiles as she walks toward Kazuya.

Kazuya's red eye glows. Then he throws a split second punch, which Sienna barely dodges. Kazuya then continues his rage fueled punches while Sienna barely dodging, feeling the force behind them. She begins to feel overwhelmed despite dodging those attacks. Then he knees her on the mid section. He grabs her shirt and goes face to face to her. "Don't you dare compare me to those fools!" Sienna escapes the grab and throw a hook, only for Kazuya to punch her. She does another hook, then Kazuya fakes a jab, and instead does an uppercut, followed by a kick to her leg, which puts her off balance for a second. Kazuya then goes under and spins around, charging up his fist and does a jumping uppercut, followed by a mid-air kick, sending Sienna to a wall. Kazuya then quickly dashes for a punch to the gut.

Sienna coughed up blood. "GACK!" She drops down on the floor. "UCH! KUFF! KUFF! KUFF!"

 **Knock out! Kazuya wins!** Kazuya just stands there. "Pathetic...Just because you have her body, doesn't mean you'll be as good as her. Killing you now is too good for you."

Sienna then chuckles a bit. "heh...guf! hehehe...Sabin is psychotic..guh...h-He won't stop until he makes you and Jin's lives a living hell...and you guys are making it more easier for him..."

Kazuya only walks away. "Maybe, but Jin lost because he had no control of his own power. I have plenty of control." Kazuya looks at his fist, wondering if he is right.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Hm...Ugh...Grr...Hyah!" Jin busts through the already opened bunker door. He lands on his knees. "...Where am I?"

"Where you need to be 'friend.'"

"Huh?" Then the lights brighten the bunker. Then Jin see's Hwoarang standing at the other side of the bunker. "You?"

Hwoarang looks at Jin with angry eyes. "Yeah...its me." He walks towards him slowly. "You caused a lot of shit in the past months. All of it was enough proof to take you down, but you just made it personal."

Jin stands up slowly. "What do you mean?"

"My father is dead because of your stupid war!" Hwoarang shouted. Jin couldn't find the response for that. He knows making him even more angry will only make things more difficult for him. "I wished that guy who beat you up was me. But you think you could hide from all of us, after what you did..." Hwoarang then gets in position to fight. The entire place turns to a city in the middle of a war zone. Hwoarang recognizes this environment. "We're gonna end this. But its going to be on my terms."

"YAAAAH" "LET'S GO HWOARANG! 'clap clap clapclapclap' LET'S GO HWOARANG! 'clap clap clapclapclap' LET'S GO HWOARANG!"

Hwoarang ignores the cheers, as he is focused on the enemy in front of him. He dashes for a split second, Jin avoids contact with his roundhouse kick that created a forceful wind. Hwoarang continues with a barrage of kicks while Jin is desperately dodging them. Jin then guards one kick with his arm. Then he feels much weaker the more he struggles. Hwoarang gets off the struggle and decides to grab him for a grapple move, but Jin breaks free before he could do that and kicks him in the chin, and follows it up with another kick that sends Hwoarang up, and Jin follows that with a punch to the gut that leaves off red lightening.

"[Wow! What an impressive attack by Jin! Uh...Should I praise Jin or do I get in trouble for it?]" "[Say whatever you like. You can't deny skill John my friend.]"

Hwoarang dashes back and keeps on kicking while Jin now blocks. Hwoarangs attacks become more intense. "You think you can take this?!" He charges his leg for a forceful kick that breaks Jin's defense. "This is for my FATHER!" Hwoarang kicks Jin in the stomach as hard as he can.

"UKAAAH!" Jin covers his stomach and kneels down. "UKUFF! Uhh... _This pain...I never felt this way...in a long..._ GULP GAAAGH!" Jin coughs up blood.

Hwoarang see's Jin injured. "Huh? What the hell?" Hwoarang never seen Jin like this before. Even though he wants to beat the crap out of him with an inch of his life, he still can't help but feel strange for seeing someone as reserved and strong as Jin cough blood uncontrollably. Especially this easily. "What the hell is going on?" Jin then see's that Hwoarang let his guard down. He dashes and punches Hwoarang in the stomach. "UUUKH!" Jin can't afford to hold back his punches now. Jin then palms him to Hwoarangs chin, then proceeds to punch Hwoarang to his gut rapidly, Jin refuses to stop until he reaches his limit. His fist then charges up with red lightening and finishes his brutal combo with a final punch that sends Hwoarang away from the area. Hwoarang then hits a cement wall and falls hard. "d-damn it...ugh..."

 **Knock out! Jin wins!**

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"[How unfortunate, but it seems Jin Kazama gained the upper hand due to Hwoarang letting his guard down.]" "[No kidding Lee. Hwoarang was doing well up until that point. We are five matches in and I think we are already having a riot!]"

Jin walks out of the bunker, not bothering checking on Hwoarang. Then he notices a certain pain in certain parts on his body. And even his forehead. It is starting to hurt even more. "Ugh...damn it! Why am I..." Then he remembers something.

He could recall being in a bed, strapped in tight. A bright light is abreacting his vision. " _What's happening? Who are those people?"_ He see's people in white coats.

"Sir, we were able to get enough of Azazel's essence out of him. But they are still some inside of him."

"Oh? So your saying we could just ignore him like he won't be a threat? Do you take me as a moron Doctor?"

"N-N-No! Sir!"

"Then take all of it away from him! ALL OF IT!"

" _No...NO!"_ Jin then growled like a beast. "RAWGH! RAAAAAAAGH!"

"Oh no! He's awake!" "Quick hold him!"

"Come on..."

Then the third eye comes out of Jin's forehead and it's glowing.

"Perfect!" Sabin then brings out a syringe and grips it tightly. "GIVE ME THAT POWER!" Then he stabs the third eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jin then wakes up from the flashback with a jump. Jin can still feel the pain. "That bastard...I will find out what he is up to, then kill him..." Jin is hurt, but continues to walk to his next destination.

"Welcome to Tekken News! The only place where you can have any Intel of the best of the best! And currently, we are past the half way point of the 'Grand' Tekken Tournament. But now, we have a rookie Tekken Force Soldier named Samson. So Samson, how is it like with the Tekken Force so far?"

"Its cool and all, my parents wants me to be apart of the military, and I always wanted to go to Japan, so this was a perfect opportunity for me. My parents were worried that I would go against my country if the Tekken Force went all bad again. But as long as Sabin is leading, we got nothing to worry about."

"And we are curious on who do you think will win this Tournament."

"...Not sure. Just as long as the winner can give me a raise."

"Hmhmhm! Well Samson, thank you for the interview. Coming back to you Dr. Kaiho!"

"Thank you Yui. I bet that last fight is making you want more, doesn't it?! We will be right back. But first, a word for our sponsor!"

 **Who will move on next? Which fight is next? And what is Sabin Kaiho really after? Find out next time, when the next battle comes forth! Also if you like to see Jin in action some more, you can check out my crossover battle in my Google+ collections, and see who would stand up to the Devil in its strongest form!**


	10. Faltering Soul

**We welcome you back to Tekken news, and so far things just got interesting. Xiaoyu defeated Emile, along with Kazuya and Jin winning their matches. However we still do not know what happened in the match up of Heihachi and Grand Jack. We also seen Bruce Irvin win his battle. We now return to the battle of Lei and Leo.**

"HAAAYAH!" Leo does a dive kick, only for Lei to grab Leo's foot. "YEAAAGH!" Lei twists it and spins Leo around, and she lands hard. He tries to get back up, but is unable to. **Lei Wulong wins!**

"[An impressive victory by Lei Wulong.]" "[No kidding Lee! He is one of the only fighters around that can master multiple fighting styles! That is wicked!]"

Leo tries to get up, but can't keep his balance. "Ugh..."

"Sorry about that kid." Lei apologized to the young fighter.

Leo sighed and tries to get up again. He gets in one knee. "Don't worry...ugh...I guess I still got a long way to go huh?" Lei then exchanges his hand to Leo. Then Leo accepted Lei's help. As soon as Leo can now stand, she bows to Lei. "Thanks for the match anyway..."

"Well...the pleasure is all mine." Lei says as he looks on the open door to his next match.

"[Well it seems that we've witnessed our first match that ended with respect.]" "[This is what true competition is all about! Those two deserve a round of applause!]"

People cheer for the match that finished. The excitement shows no sign of slowing down.

"[All right! It's time for our next match and-]" Someone comes in to their table. "[What the? Lili Rouchefelt? What are you doing here?]"

"Well, since I was unfortunately eliminated early on, I figured I can save this tournament with my graceful voice." She says full of pride. Lee shows no worry unlike Johnny. "[By all means, take the mic.]" "Thank you Mr. Lee. You are too kind." "[Uh. Well, its time for the next match up! Newcomer Seiko Hanako against a girl in the same school, Asuka Kazama!]" "Asuka Kazama? Well, lets see if lady luck is smiling upon her."

 **Let the next match begin...Seiko Hanako vs Asuka Kazama.**

Back at the bunker, Seiko notices the screen showing their names. "Looks like we're next..."

Asuka was sitting quietly. She opens her eyes with annoyance. "Looks like it." She stands up.

"Listen, both of us never knew this would happen..." There was an awkward silence. "Y-You know, I'm sure it's still not too late try to switch out the fighters. Maybe we can still-"

"You tried that millions of times by now. But we are both trapped until one of us is standing and still able to fight." Asuka says in such a cold manner. "I get it, you don't want to fight me. Truth is, neither do I. I was hoping to see how good you are against someone else first. But I can't afford to go easy on you."

Seiko gets nervous. "But I didn't came here to win, I came to make sure your safe! You should know that by now too."

"...Is that so? Then I'll make it even harder for you!" **Fight!** Asuka dashes fast enough before Seiko notices what's going on.

"Huh?!" Seiko sidesteps Asuka's incoming punch. He could feel the wind shifting slightly. "What the hell was that?!"

Asuka cracks her knuckles. "You were able to dodge Alisa's chainsaws. So you should have no problem hitting me now!" Asuka then dashes with incredible speed. Seiko dodges a furious kick. She then sweeps, but Seiko jumps up. But Asuka saw that coming and kicks him in the chin while he was still in the air. Seiko tries to check on his hurt chin, only to fit hard on the ground on his back. "Ugh...Don't look so pathetic Seiko. Your making me look like I'm beating you up for fun."

Seiko gets to one knee. "Your angry for some reason. Is there really something wrong with worrying for you?"

"?! Are you that dense?! I want you to take this entire thing more seriously! This is no game Seiko! It's either put up or shut up! If you want to continue and see what happens next, fight me!"

Seiko stands up. There was a silence. "...I can't bring myself to hurt you."

Asuka stares at him for a few seconds. Then sighs. "Then there's no reason for you to be here. If you want to give up, then go ahead, say it."

Seiko thought about what Asuka said. He did came to protect her, he never imagined that he had to beat her up in order to do that. It's ludicrous. But who knows, perhaps its the only way. "Very well...I will take this seriously, so that you won't fall to their trap!"

Asuka prepares her fighting position. "That little training we gave you should help enough. That is, protect you from a broken leg."

Seiko gets nervous again. "Please tell me your not serious!" Asuka dashes again. "Ah!" She swings her leg for a wind turning kick. Seiko ducks in time. " _I got to take this more seriously! She is going to break my neck if I'm not careful! But as far as I remember, the only thing I excelled at is-"_ Asuka swings her fist with great force. Seiko dodges. Then Asuka kicks and Seiko by instinct grabs Asuka's foot and twists it around as Asuka drops on her face. " _Sure hope that doesn't make her angry."_ Asuka does a elbow strike, only for Seiko to side step at the last second. " _Why do I even bother asking that?!"_ Seiko ducks and grabs Asuka's incoming fist and flips her down traps Asuka in an arm lock. "Might as well give up Asuka!"

"I don't think so!" Asuka readies a punch, but Seiko see's it coming and dodges it. However he immediately lets her arm go as a result. Asuka see's Seiko slightly shaking, then lets out a sigh and breaks her fighting position. "Your not going to make it easy for me are you?" Seiko is confused, but still in his fighting position. "Ok, I'll let you hit me."

Seiko couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Huh?"

"Do you got something stuck on your ear or something?! I can't stand continuing the fight like this. So I'm going to give you this one chance to hit me."

"I...uh..." Seiko doesn't know what to make of this. This is an opportunity for him to win. But he is somewhat disturbed of Asuka's behavior.

"[Hm? They seem to have a conversation. Perhaps an ultimatum?]" "[This is supposed to be a fight though.]" "Asuka is underestimating Seiko. I know he has a few tricks up his sleeve for Asuka Kazama." As she smiles, unaware that Seiko has nothing to hide but fear.

Asuka gets irritated by his silence. "Well? Come on! Show me how serious you were when you said wanted to join this tournament!"

"OK! Ok..." Seiko lost his cool for a second. He focused his strength to his fist. He then prepares to hit Asuka. Then once he opens his eyes again. He see's a young 10 year old Asuka. "wha..." He remembers that time. That time when he was lost. Then she came in and said...

Asuka see's Seiko not flinching at all. "Grrrr...Fine! Don't say I gave you a chance!" She prepares to strike the clueless Seiko down. "Haaaah!"

Seiko then wakes up and see's Asuka's incoming fist. But he ducks on time. But this time, Seiko has enough too. This time, he plans for a counterattack. He build up enough strength in his right hand. He isn't thinking of a specific strike, he acted without thought. Then he smacks Asuka as hard as he can. The force of that smack was almost visible.

"OHHHH!" The crowd was surprised to see a smack done like that. Sure they expected two school students fighting each other, but they never expected a hit that harsh. "[Ohhh! I felt that!]" "[That strike was heard from around the island!]" "Oh My! I never knew he had this inner strength and rage!"

" _Oh no!"_ Seiko stands there nervously, expecting a death sentence. "a-Asuka...?"

Asuka just stands there, covering her cheek that was smacked. Asuka's eyes are hidden from Seiko's view. No one knows if she is offended, sad, angry, afraid. That was until..."Really?"

"Huh?"

Asuka reveals her face and shows the red mark, and an unamused expression. "I'd expect you hit harder than that."

Seiko just stood there, unable to express anything. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wha-"

Asuka immediately cartwheel flip kicks Seiko's head. Before he could respond, she grabs his head forcefully then stomps on the ground hard and slams Seiko's head down to the ground.

"[Holy cow!]" "[Looks like we just reached the end.]"

Asuka is still feeling the sting on her face. "Damn that hurts! You sure know how to swing that hand. But that isn't how to knock someone out. Maybe I'll teach you how to do that once I won this tournament." She walks off, then she hears him standing up. She turns around and see's that he really is standing up. "What the hell?! I thought that would take you down!" "[Wait a minute Lee! Seiko is getting back up!]" Seiko walks like some zombie, then Asuka gets freaked out. "Get away!" She attempts a punch, only for him to grab her fist. "Huh?!" He twists her arm and flips her down. "Naaagh!" Asuka's arm feels broken for a second. But once she rolls out of the way. She can move it again, but it hurts really badly. " _What the hell happened to him?! He looks like he is still unconscious, but he is now beating my ass!"_ Then gives Seiko a mean look. " _Alright then, looks like I'll have to play rough!"_ Seiko attempts a punch, only for a more intense Asuka to trap his arm with her hands and then flips him around like a fan and slams him down hard. He gets up fast, but only for Asuka to punch him, then continues to punch him. "Stay, Down, You, Perv!" She then kicks him high up, then finishes with a punch straight to the face. (Similar to Seiko's smack.) Seiko goes down and didn't get back up. **Knock Out! Asuka Kazama wins!** "[An admirable effort for Hanako, but unfortunate for him, it wasn't enough.]" "[What was up with that zombie approach though? That was creepy as hell.]" "[I'm not sure, but that seems to be an interesting development for Mr. Hanako. We hope to see more of him in the future.]" Asuka kneels down and is out of breath. " _What was that all about? He was fighting in his sleep? No...Something is up with him. I don't know what it is but...Ungh! My arm...He somehow was able to hurt me this badly. Damn it Seiko!"_ She looks at him lying on the floor.

 _"Asuka..."_ 8 years ago, Seiko was a shy and was always alone. He was an easy target for bullies. While a pack of bullies was stealing his belongings, she came to his rescue. She told them not to mean. But of course they wouldn't listen. So she beat them up in a span of 30 seconds. For her early days, she was as vicious as she is now. She even helped him out with his belongings. Sure she and his family are friends, so it would make sense that they would be friends too. But he would never think that someone would go out of their way to help someone like him. But then she said something that would be engraved in his mind for years.

"Your a boy aren't you? Try to be strong! You can do it if you stop crying." Asuka said that to him so he can stop crying at the moment. But once he heard it, that became the sentence that would convince him to continue on his path.

Seiko slowly opens his eyes. "Ugh...What happened...?"

A Tekken Force guard was in his sight. "You lost your match. Now what you need to do is stay in this bunker."

Seiko sits up, holding his head in pain. "Wait, can I follow her? You know, spectate?"

"No. This is how it goes. You lose, then you stay here and watch the rest of the tournament play out."

"But I never recalled that in the rules at all!" Seiko gets irritated. "I need to personally see if Asuka and others are alright!"

The guard then grabs his shirt collar. "I said your not going anywhere! In fact, I'll have to teach you some manners!" The guard prepares his fist to hit Seiko. Seiko closes his eyes, waiting for the punch. That is until he hears a voice in his pocket.

"...Y-mi! Ya- Com- in-"

The guard brings out his walkie talkie. "What is it commander? I'm kinda busy here."

"..We've been h-t! Intrud-rs! Someo-e is blowing up the bunk-Gah!"

"Commander?! What happened?!" Then an explosion breaks the walls, sending the guard flying to the other side of the room. "GAAAA-Uck!" He hits the other side of the wall, knocked unconscious.

Seiko ducked and took cover. He doesn't know what's going on, nor did he liked what's going on. He just wants to go home with everyone. Then someone extends his hand. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Seiko then looks at a man in black armor and red accents. A big metallic lion face on the chest area on the armor. The man also sports a yellow spiky hair with a scar on his face. This man shows sincerity, but also strength.

 **Meanwhile...**

Tekken Force soldiers look at the wreckage that was the bunker that held Heihachi and Grand Jack. "Still haven't found a thing." One of them then see's something. "Hey guys! I found something!" He starts to dig out the debris and see's Heihachi lying on the ground. "You think he's dead?"

Heihachi headbutts the soldier as his helmet shatters into pieces. The Tekken Force point their guns to him, only for Heihachi to grab one of their guns and throws one of them to the other hard enough to knock them out. Heihachi crackles his neck after being buried in debris because of Grand Jack. "So, they think they can just get rid of me that easily? Hmph. Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashion way. By destroying any poor fool that stands in my way of taking back what is mine!" He marches on to the stadium. But an invisible wall hits him. "Gah! What is this?!" He punches the walls, but no luck. "Hm...This fool Kaiho must have a lot of time in his hands to develop this. Color me impressed." He looks on and see's smoke. He assumes that someone invaded already. "Hm..."

 **Sorry for the delay. I was working on my other fics that was also delayed thanks to this one. But that doesn't mean I'm not planning to stop anytime soon. This one maybe shorter than expected, but trust me, I'll try to get round 1 done and over with so I can continue the story. Also if your still wanting Jin in action already, then check out my Google+ collections and see who is powerful enough to challenge him. Its time to face the music!**


	11. Plan against the Puppet Master

**Back on Tekken News. We are almost reaching at the end of round one of this historic tournament, which Dr. Sabin Kaiho has said that he is holding a special segment for the show. We are all anticipating this, just as much as the entire crowd is anticipating the Ragnarok's first match up in almost two years. Back at the tournament, Xiaoyu, Kazuya, Jin, Bruce, Lei, and Asuka has won their retrospective match up and is going to the next round. While we continue round one!**

"[An admirable effort for Hanako, but unfortunate for him, it wasn't enough.]" "[What was up with that zombie approach though? That was creepy as hell.]" "[I'm not sure, but that seems to be an interesting development for Mr. Hanako. We hope to see more of him in the future.]" Lili sighs in disappointment. "Its such a shame. I was rooting for poor Seiko to at least gain a victory over Asuka Kazama. But I won't pretend that Asuka isn't a formidable fighter. I know." "[Anyways we might need some guys there to see if he is alright as we move on to our next match!]"

 **Meanwhile...**

Sabin Kaiho smiles as he watches everything in his giant computer screen. "You heard the man! Send in some Tekken Force guys to see if he is alright." Then a woman in a lab coat comes in abruptly. "Well, what could it be no-" This woman slaps him.

"You bastard! You set Jack up to explode! Why?!" This woman is named Jane. Once she was a little girl, Jack helped her. She then helped upgrade Jack throughout the previous tournaments. She has been working in G corporation for a long time. "You said you have a plan for Jack. If I knew it would be to destroy him, then I would say to hell to you and your plan!" She is on the verge of tears. "Why?... Why do this to him?...Because he's a robot?...Well...then I will take my leave an-"

"Now, now, now, Jane deary. Before you make it official, I have something to show you." Kaiho pressed a button and a door opens. Revealing Grand Jack.

"Jack? Is this some sort of trick?"

"Oh no. The one that went kamikaze was a weaker version of the real deal. Just want to give the audience a little illusion of thinking I still have a weak Jack. Plus, the real Grand Jack has a more powerful explosion than that. Lets say, as big as a nuclear explosion." Jane just stands there with her jaw dropped after hearing that. "You could never be too careful. Besides, don't worry. I can only give the order. And I don't attend to ruin this show of mines! So go ahead, talk to your friend or, whatever you do with a robot. I got a show to run." Jane hesitates, but leaves knowing asking will get her nowhere. Kaiho see's Jin struggling to ignore his pain. "People sure are mad that Jin and Kazuya are winning. But its a no brainer that they would win at least one match. Which makes it even more fun to see them lose at their own game. That's what the fans really want! Out with the old and in with the new! No one wants the same old fighters, with the same old outfits, and the same old shit they have been doing! You need new fresh heads in the fray, and show their dominance. And make it as convincing as humanly possible! Now that will bring me to the status of herding all the sheep!"

 **Meanwhile in King vs Jaycee...**

Jaycee backflips away as King rushes in to grab her. Jaycee charges a missle dropkick and hits King's mask/face. King falls on his back and then Jaycee grabs his legs and prepares for a Boston Crab. But King counters by flipping her to her back and then attempts a punch, but she moved her face out of the way and kicks him out, freeing her.

Robert see's the match in his special training room somewhere underground the stadium. He see's a new rising star and his long time hero fighting in a match that is impressing even him. His heart is blackened by darkness that its pretty hard to impress him nowadays.

King closelines Jaycee hard enough to loosen her mask. She tries to straighten her mask, but then King grabs her head, then puts her head over his legs, then flips her up to his shoulders and then slams her down. "[Oh man! A big powerbomb! It looks like the end for Jaycee!]" King see's Jaycee's mask almost falling off. " _Huh?"_ He tilts his head in confusion. Then see's her face. He stands up. Jaycee tries to hide her face, but King already gets the idea. "Julia?!" Jaycee's eyes widen. "What are you doin-"

Jaycee kicks him in the nose, then swiftly does an armbar on King. She then worn him out so she can wrap her arms around King as she lifts his entire back her back and drops him on his neck. "Sorry, but I have my own reasons to win." **Knock out! Jaycee wins!** "[Ohhhh! And one slip up and Jaycee took out King.]" "[Both of them are the fan favorites of this tournament, but unfortunately, only one will proceed.]" "A very interesting match up. I heard The Ragnarok was a wrestler so this was an intriguing display." "[Yeah...your right...]" "[Something troubling you Johnny?]" "[Oh! Nothing! I'm fine! Lets just get on the next match!]" "May I?" "[Go ahead Ms. Rouchefelt.]" "Thank you Mr. Lee! 'ahem' Feng Wei vs Alisa Bosconovitch."

 **Meanwhile with Kaiho...**

Sabin watched as he smiles with anticipation. Then a woman slowly walks up to him. "You know, you either suck at sneaking, or you want to talk to me." This woman is named Zafina. She is one a guardian of the Azazel temple. At least was, until Azazel was destroyed. But it seems that her job is still not done yet.

"You know why I am here..."

Sabin just continues his smirk. "Maybe you do, but why don't you be specific on that?"

"You do realize how evil this power is."

"I guess your right. If it could make someone as cool as Jin to bitch and moan about it, it must be bad."

"You honestly think this is a game?"

"Maybe. It's just too much fun. Especially when I'm making the rules..." Zafina slowly brings out her daggers. "And you must think that I'm the most dangerous person in this little scheme? But really think about it! The devil was in actuality some virus, created by some giant Egyptian Monster. Which by the way, veeeery disappointed when I first read it. As long as one devil host is still alive, people will freak out and say 'OFF WITH HIS HEAD!' And who can blame them? This prophecy was basically a dud once Kazuya had a little one night stand with Jun Kazama. The real enemy is the madmen that live for fighting, killing, destruction. I mean really, even if Jin did died right there, you still got Kazuya to take of. You honestly think he wouldn't cause some sort of damage? This IS the devil we're talking about here! But really, enough of Kazuya. The real threat is golden boy himself, Jin. After what happened to him and Azazel, you think that little explosion killed that behemoth of a demon? Come on! If Jin can survive that, so can a giant fucking god monster that gave the Mishima's boosted invincibility in the first place!"

Zafina is getting even more annoyed. "Get to the point."

"Despite that fact, we still couldn't find his body. So he must be destroyed by chance right? Then you must've had too much denial swirling through your head! Azazel's body was destroyed, but his essence had to go somewhere. And how about the first thing it see's or came to contact with?" Zafina's eye's widen. "That's right. And I just checked his body out for its essence. And even I'm surprised that he can hold it all in. And I say anytime by now, he can turn into the devil, and once he does that, well...Imagine Jin's devil power, combine that with Azazel's full power."

Zafina is shocked at the thought. " _my god..."_

"Yeah...That little prophecy that your people feared for so long, now sounds like Christmas day compared to that, huh?" Zafina then rushes out of his room. Sabin then chuckles. "hehehehe! Yeah right! Like Jin can hold all of that shit ton of power!" He turns on one camera and it shows purple energy in a large capsule. "Yes, Jin is a freak. But he is no god." As he lets out a very large inhuman smile.

 **Meanwhile with Alisa vs Feng...**

Alisa blocks Feng's axe kick. The force of the kick was powerful enough to push the wind away. "That was a strong blow Mister Wei!" Feng jumps away to get some distance. He is already exhausted, assuming that he was wasting his breath trying to hit Alisa who was dodging constantly. Feng than focused his power with his fist. " _The next strike will be tougher it seems...I must act now."_ Then the wall explodes, Feng notices his walls are falling all over him, but it's too late, he got buried. "Ah?! What was that?" Alisa slowly walks to see if Feng is all right, but then she see's soldiers come in. Their uniforms are similar to the Tekken Force but modified to look grey and gold other than black and red. "Who are you? Are you part of the tournament?" She tilts her head with confusion.

One of them looks around and see's Alisa. "Sir, we found one of the fighters but we couldn't find the other one...Understood." He turns off his communicator. "Miss, your coming with us."

"But what about the tournament?" Alisa asks.

"Hate to break it to you, but this tournament is made to capture its fighters, including you."

"What?" Alisa shows her shock.

"You'll have to get the details of that from our Captain."

"Captain?"

Tekken Force soldiers rush to the bunkers under attack. However someone in armor walks their way. This armored man then brings out a glowing sword. Once the Tekken Force ran past him, their guns gets sliced half. "What in the?!" Then the armored man elbow strikes the commander to the head, breaking his helmet. The glass of the helmet reflects his glowing green sword. The swordsmen see's as all the guards down. He brings his sword is back to his scab and walks to the nearest bunker. He see's the rebels and a girl who had her match interrupted.

Alisa see's a man in full armor. She is curious. "Excuse me sir?" The masked man turns his head to see a little girl in an outfit he never seen before. "May I ask your name?"

The man replies, "I am Yoshimitsu. I am here to stop this scam you and the others have fallen to."

"Scam?" Alisa tilts her head. "Is it really true?"

"Alexandersson will explain more of it. Right now, you need to come with us." Yoshimitsu then looks onto her innocent eyes, and it looks unnatural. But at the same time, seems familiar. Reminding him, of a friend. "May I too ask about your name?"

"Um, yes." Alisa wasn't too sure who are these guys, but they seem nice to help her. "My name is Alisa Bosconovitch."

"?!" Yoshimitsu then remembers. His friend Dr. Bosconovitch has mentioned about his dead daughter. And yet, she bares both the eyes and innocence of that child in his pictures. She's not only alive, but grown up. However, her eyes are also unnatural, not entirely human. This phenomenon made Yoshimitsu ponder on his head. There's no way she can be alive. Unless...he was actually successful?...

"Lord Yoshimitsu!" Yoshimitsu notices his fellow Manji Clan members jump to the bunker and approach their master while the Rebel Soliders just stand there, looking at the Manji Ninja's. "The Rebel's Captain is on his way."

"Thank you." Yoshimitsu nods. He turns to Alisa. "Your questions shall be answered yet."

 **Meanwhile with Paul vs Bryan...**

A broken down city. Nothing but abandoned buildings and burning cars. "HaHaHaHaHa! You make it soooo easy for me!" Bryan laughs while believes he has beaten his opponent. Then Paul stands up with bruises on his face and crackles his neck and back.

"Ugh...Man your tough...But sorry to break your mood or something, but I didn't came here to lose buddy." Paul wiped his bloody nose off and gets in fighting position. Byran smirks and does a twirling kick, which Paul ducks. Paul smirks and punches Bryan at the chest area, which causes Bryan to feel a sting on the inside.

"Ach! Whhaaaat?!"

Then Paul does an elbow strike straight to Bryan's jaw, uppercuts him, and Paul sets up for his Burning Fist, and connects with high impact. Bryan gets sent straight through 3 concrete walls. **Knock Out! Paul Wins!**

"[Oh my lord! That was one hell of a knock out punch!]" "[I never seen Mr. Phoenix this impressive in such a long, long time.]"

"That's right! Worlds strongest! Right here!" Paul boasts like he never boasted before.

"Grgh...What the hell...why do I feel paralyzed..." Bryan could feel his chest still hurting. "He'll pay for this!"

 **Back with Alisa and Yoshimitsu...**

They await this Captain Alexandersson. Then they see a group of rebels coming their way and one of them is sporting spiky hair. Lars reveals himself to his fellow soldiers and then they salute him except Alisa and Yoshimitsu. "I see that this area is cleared."

"Of course!" Yoshimitsu nods.

"Good." Then Lars turns his attentions to Alisa.

"Um, may I help you?" Alisa asks.

"I see..." Lars said silently.

"Oh my..." Seiko walks in, looking at the damage of the bunker. Then he notices Alisa. "Alisa?!"

Alisa also see's Seiko. "Hanako?!" Seiko rushes in and embraces Alisa. She was confused on what to think.

"I was so worried for you! You know where the others are?"

Alisa shakes her head. "No. It seems all of us were separated."

Seiko crossed his arms and ponders. "That explains it. I've met with Asuka and lets just say she moved on with the tournament."

"Really? But these men said that this tournament is a hoax."

Seiko is shocked "What?! I knew there was something up, but..."

"Listen up!" Lars shouts to get everyone's attention. "We are looking at a crisis here! In order to prevent it, we will have to split up into teams and go to the underground laboratories where they are holding the losing contenders!"

"Seiko asks, "Losing contenders? Laboratories? They kidnap us after we lose?!"

"They do a lot more than kidnap them. That's for sure."

Seiko gets even more nervous. "Oh my god...what the hell do they want from us?!"

Lars then grabs his shoulders to calm him down. "That's why were here to find out. We found out where they're hiding them. Yoshimitsu, I need you and your Manji Party to find the other bunkers and sabotage the matches."

Yoshimitsu nods. "Very well." Then the entire Manji Party disappear.

"Then what do you want us though?" Seiko feels even more nervous.

Lars responds, "Its best for you guys to stay with me."

"That I can agree on."

Alisa is still unsure. "But how can we trust you though?"

Lars then walks to her. "You will have to. Because at this point, we will have to stick together."

Alisa then see's Lars eyes. " _This man...he reminds me of...I don't..."_ Then memories start to kick back inside of Alisa. She met this man before, in a white room, where she woke up after a long sleep. She looks at Lars and merely nods.

 **Back with Kaiho...**

"Well...looks like we got some unwanted guests." He watches in the monitors. "Well, its a good thing I have some friends to do things for me." He pushes a button. "Ms. Williams? Would you and your sister take care of some naughty guests."

"Yes Master Kaiho..."

"Ah! I love it when you say that Anna! You should learn a thing or too from your little sister Nina."

"Yes...Sir..." They hang up.

Kaiho sits comfortably. "I feel real good in my future now..."

 **Back with Armor King vs Dragonuv**

Armor King then finishes his jumping spinning pile driver. **Knock Out! Armor King wins!**

"[An awesome finish!]" "[Excellent!]" "Such an interesting fighting form. Not quite elegant, but just as effective."

 **Next...Miguel vs Eddie...**

Miguel cracks his knuckles. "It's about time."

"Hey...Your one of those rebel leaders from the war."

"Yeah. And if I can recall, your one of Kazama's right hand lapdogs."

Eddie grits in anger. "Not anymore..."

Miguel sighed. "Don't think that you can make me fall for your sob story. I came here for a fight."

 **Meanwhile with Xiaoyu...**

Xiaoyu wakes up after a nap. "Huh? Oh...No one is still here...I've been here for like 20 minutes! Is anyone going to come over here?!" Then the door on the opposing side opens. "Oh!"

"Alright...Lets get this over with. The last one wasn't my kind of fight, but I hope you at least can give me a...Huh?!" Once Xiaoyu hears that voice, she widens her eyes to see Asuka Kazama.

"You!" Both of them shout as they point at each other.

 **Get ready for the next battle...**

 **Next time, ego's clash, matches end, but the heat is just beginning. What does Sabin Kaiho has in store for everyone in the transitional break after round 1? Will Jin recover enough for his next match? Will Lars and Yoshimitsu's interference truly effect the tournament? Find out next time, in Hatred. Until next time, please share this to your friends and fellow Tekken fans, and please review on what you think. You can also check my collections on Google+ account to see Jin vs ?. ;)**


	12. Hatred

**Moments before the final battle of Tekken 6...**

Eddie Gordo walks up to his boss Jin. "Your going with this aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And how do you know the life support will last?"

"Once I'm gone, Nina will help your mentor out." Jin then walks out.

"You know, I've always wondered why would you have me by your side. Not that I'm not thankful, but..."

"You were available, you would do anything to save your dying friend. Simple as that." Jin walks out.

"I think you chose me because I almost kicked your ass in the 3rd tournament..." Eddie said silently, but most likely Jin heard it.

 **Days after Tekken 6...**

Eddie goes to Nina's room. "Nina? I like to know more about my mentor's health." He opens the door and see's that the room is very dark. "Nina?" Then someone punches him. "What the?!" Then he gets a kick in the stomach. "Where are you?!" Then a kick in the crotch. He kneels down in pain. Then he see's a woman, with a ponytail and a large visor on her head. It shines a red dot. "You?!" Then he gets knocked out by someone behind him. Once he woke up he see's he is back on his apartment. Then he gets a text message from the Mishima Zaibatsu. He assumes its Jin. But then he remembers that it couldn't be him.

 _You might wanna check on your old friend. He's a bit...dead._

Eddie rushes out to find out what he meant and then as soon as he went outside, he see's Christie, his girlfriend waiting for him. He's been missing, working with Jin and the Mishima Zaibatsu, that Christie's been in a wild goose chase, trying to find him. But once she found him, it was already too late. Her Grandfather, his mentor is dead. The whole reason he was ignoring her was all for nothing. What's worse, is that Christie showed him a photo of a blonde woman with a large visor, came to the same room his mentor was on life support, and took off the tubes, killing him. Eddie couldn't believe what he saw. His trusted partner just betrayed him. But as soon as he could think more harder on it, he gets a slap in the face.

"We...are through..." Christie then walks away, leaving Eddie with nothing. His friend is gone, his girlfriend left him, and the Mishima Zaibatsu is now trying to arrest him for working for a madman. He is now homeless, and only made a few acquaintances in the streets. A lot of people wouldn't recognize him, considering that they never seen someone so depressed and stripped of hope. Then men in business suits find him. He suspects them to arrest him. He wouldn't mind. He'll just be sent to a cell, or maybe an end would be the only way. Then they give him a flyer, for the next Iron Fist Tournament. Or better yet, The 'Grand' Tekken Tournament. There's nothing left for him, but questions. He might as well enter to find out who ruined his life. As soon as he would give his answer, he gets hit by a tranquilizer. His final vision he could make out was a blonde ponytail woman with that same red visor.

 **Welcome to Tekken News! For those who came in late, we are reaching the end of Round 1 of the Tournament and we will have a word with Dr. Sabin Kaiho afterword's. But now, lets return to our current match...**

"[Man! These two are not letting up!]" "[These guys are formidable, to say the least.]" "An outstanding show for those men. However, only one will proceed."

Miguel punches Eddie hard. Then Eddie lands a spinning kick on the back of Miguel's head. Eddie sweeps, but Miguel jumps back and rushes in. He grabs Eddie by the head, but then Eddie flip kicks him to the chin.

The people cheer for a big match up. "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"

Kaiho see's the match. "Oh I love it when the people gets excited for two men beating the shit out of each!"

"Mr. Kaiho! We have a problem!"

"Its Dr. Sabin Kaiho! Remember Billy?"

"Feng Wei and Alisa Bosconivitch are both missing, without them, No one will be out there to fight Jin Kazama!"

Sabin then thinks for a second. "Hm...Well we can't have that. We need someone to replace them. And I think I know someone on there way. He checks to see one camera and see's Zafina is still on the island, trying to get over a wall. Sabin presses a button, causing the wall to open. Zafina was confused and enters with caution, as she heads straight to the next bunker. "Oh I love being me..."

 **Back with Miguel vs Eddie...**

Miguel punches Eddie hard enough for Eddie to flip backwards. However, he was able to land on his feet and counter back with a barrage of furious kicks. Miguel gets kicked again and again and again, until Eddie finishes with a jump and missile dropkick straight to Miguel's face. **Knock out! Eddie Gordo wins!**

Some cheered, some booed. Either way, Eddie moves on.

"[And Eddie getting a mixed reaction! It's surprising that some people are rooting for him even if he did worked for Jin Kazama.]" "[He seems like a changed man. A man on some sort of new objective. I could tell in his eyes.]" "Still, its a shame. I'd rather have talents such as myself move on than dogs. His fighting form seems too silly to me." "[Well the next match is Bob vs Kuma?]" Kuma roars as Bob just stands there confident. Lili gets a closer look on Bob. " _W-Wow! Why am I so...intrigued?!"_ "[Uh...Are you alright Ms. Emile?]" Johnny could tell Lili's unusual behavior upon looking at Bob.

 **Meanwhile...**

Lars, Seiko, and Alisa walk through an underground tunnel. "We won't be far. And there will be guards in our way."

"Do not worry. I will assist as much as I can." Alisa then turns on her chainsaws on her right hand, raising it.

"Alisa! Put that away!" Seiko freaks out at the sight of it.

Lars just looks at her. "Lets just have each other's backs. Like before." Seiko overhears the last words of Lars sentences. Then they see a room filled with guards. "They're here. Get ready." They prepare for battle as the guards stand around, guarding a large door.

"Man this job is boring..."

"Then why did you agreed to this job in the first place?"

"Because I didn't! Kaiho or whatever he calls himself just demoted me from guarding important Mishima Zaibatsu people to guarding a door! Ugh...Sometimes I think Kaiho may not be the best man to run the Zaibatsu."

"And Jin is?!"

"Ok, ok! What about Heihachi?"

"Um...I guess. But I think he's somewhat of a prick. How much ladies he can attract in his age? Sure hope I'm not one of his illegitimate so-"

"Huh? What's that?" Something rolls to their way. It is a rolling head of a girl.

"Hello."

"What the fu-" Then it explodes.

Alisa is headless, until a new head pops up. Seiko just looks on to her creeped out. "How...Why...What..."

"Good work Alisa. Lets go." Lars and Alisa moves while Seiko is still puzzled.

" _How is he not creeped out?!_ "

Alisa checks on the door. "I see the lab that contains one of the defeated fighters."

"Crack the keypads so we can go through."

"Understood."

Lars looks on the door to anticipate to rescue the captive victim. "You might need to get ready."

Seiko nods. "But...Captian sir?"

"You may call me Lars."

"Ok. Lars. I need to ask you something, in private?"

"...Very well. Alisa, if I don't come back when you already finish, I need you to take care of the captor."

"Ok." Alisa nods.

Lars and Seiko walks away further from the door. "Ok, what do you need to ask?"

Seiko becomes serious. "Just how much do you know about Alisa?"

Lars paused. "...We've met before..."

"But how come she acts like she doesn't know you? Just who are you?" Seiko shows a serious tone.

Lars sighs. "A year ago, before the 6th Tournament, I infiltrated one of the Mishima Zaibatsu labs and I found her. She was as lost as I was, so we worked together to stop Jin's rule. However, once we reached him, he took over her mind, and forced us to fight each other. I defeated her...but she took too much damage in her memory banks and shuts down. She would've perminatly shut down if it wasn't for Violet Enterprises leading head, Lee Chaolan."

"Mr. Chaolan?!"

"I see you already met him."

"So...she lost her memory of meeting you? So why didn't you brought her back?"

Lars looks down. "I still think about that moment when she almost permanently shut down...And if she was gone, it would be on my hands, and I would never forgive myself. I can't just bring her back to the dark side of this world. Not again. Her innocence is just too precious...But I know that she is a vital soldier. So when I heard she was one of the contestants of this tournament, I planned to infiltrate the island and retrieve her for assistance."

"Does she even have a say in this?!"

"Of course she does!" Lars shouted for a second. "...You care for Alisa...I may have failed to protect her, but I can entrust you to help her through this. Understood?"

Seiko gets nervous. The very thought of him protecting her seems unorthodox in concept. "Uh...y-Yes." Then they walk back to Alisa. "Your still unlocking?"

"It is a pretty complex lock I must admit." A green light beeps in Alisa's face. "We're in!"

"Good." Lars then see's someone at the other side of the door. "Look out!" A rocket launcher hits Alisa straight to a wall.

"Alisa!" Seiko runs to her.

"HaHaHa! Wow she got messed up real good!" A woman with a long blue dress, holding the rocket launcher that blasted Alisa.

"Just shut up and kill them already..." The blonde woman with a grey tight suit walks in. Both of them have a huge visor on their heads.

Lars recognized them. "Nina?! Anna?! You work for Kaiho?!"

Anna laughs. "Both the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation merged. We sisters got to stick together."

Nina scoffs. "We both recognize how much the world will be better off with Master Kaiho running it."

Lars gets ready for battle. "Damn it!"

Anna throws her rocket launcher away and walks besides her sister Nina. "Like you would stand a chance against us."

"You might as well give up." Nina walks up to attack Lars. She strikes first, but Lars parry them. Lars kicks her away, while Anna rushes in.

Anna viciously attacks while Lars defends himself. "HaHaHa! Struggle more for me! I satisfied Master Kaiho enough! Now you must satisfy me!"

Lars hand then surged with electricity. "Out of my WAY!" He swats Anna away.

"Alisa! Are you alright?!" Seiko carries Alisa by her arms.

"Gained...minimum damage..." Alisa confirms.

"Really?! Just minimum?!"

"I was able to block the impact."

"Did that really made much of a difference?" Seiko is astonished on Alisa's strength. But it is also unsettling.

Lars then gets surrounded by the Williams Sisters. "Damn. Your not going to make it easy for me are you?"

Anna laughs. "Of course not! What's the fun in that?"

Nina gets annoyed. "Do you ever shut up Anna? Lets just do our jobs already!"

Alisa dashes and lands next to Lars. "It seems the futon has turned."

Nina and Anna raised their eyebrows. "Uh...I believe its the tables have turned."

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Alexandersson!"

Nina groans. "Enough of this!" Nina rushes to Lars and both of them exchange attacks.

Anna dodges Alisa's attacks. "You think you can beat me you dol-"

Alisa flip kicks Anna with the help of her jet boots. "Taunting will get you nowhere."

Lars blocks Nina's deadly chops. "Listen Nina. This isn't you! Aren't you loyal to Jin?!"

"Jin...Kazama isn't my master. Kaiho is!"

"You never thought of Jin as your master! Listen to yourself!"

"Not...my mast...Agh!" Nina's head begins to hurt, and her visor glows more red.

Anna notices Nina's struggle. "Damn it Nina. You really can't do this without me huh?" Alisa gets in her way and activates her chainsaws. "Huh?!" Alisa swings her saws and cuts Anna's visor in half, then kicks Anna hard enough to send her to the wall. "Damn it...ugh..." Anna then drops down unconscious.

Nina then see's Anna down. "Damn that idiot!..." She runs off.

Lars follows, but Nina then she jumps up to reach a ladder that moves up to an upper room. "Damn! She got away!" She looks to see Anna down on the ground. "Well at least we got something out of this encounter."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Urgh! My...perfect body..." Bob falls down as Kuma roars in victory. The forest environment turns back to the bunker.

 **Knock Out! Kuma wins!**

" _Aw...I wanted Mr. Bob to win..."_ Lili said silently. "[It is a shame. He was pretty skillful for a man his size.]" Johnny points out. "[Well folks, this ends the 1st Round of this Tournament. In a few moments, Dr. Sabin Kaiho will appear with a special surprise to the fans here on the Grand Tekken Tournament and the people who lost their loved ones during the last Great War.]" "Also, we will personally see the second half of the Mishima Zaibatsu's head leadership. Robert the Ragnarok! We hope that you stay tuned! And now a word with our sponsors."

A boy can be seen in a black top. "Wow, I am soooo nervous. I don't think I can win the track race today."

"Do not need to worry, because all you need is the Devil Energy Drink!" Sabin shows up to the kid.

"Wowy! Dr. Sabin Kaiho!" The kid acts as surprised as any kid actor can be in a commercial.

"With this little thing. You will have a huge boost in strength, speed, and durability!"

 **Warning! Side effects may include anger mannerisms at the first sips, and a need to break something. We recommend to call your parents first.**

"Thanks Dr. Kaiho sir! Your the best man in the whooooole world!"

Kaiho smiles in the camera. "I am!" 'ding!'

 **Meanwhile...**

Xiaoyu and Asuka's eyes twitch at what they previously saw. Both said, "Worst Commercial Ever..."

Jin punches the wall. "Grrrrgh! _Damn it! I could feel the devil still within me...But why do I feel so weak?..._ "

Kazuya enters the bunker. "I have no time for games. For his sake, he shouldn't have any foolish games in store for me this time."

 **Welcome back to Tekken News! And we have finished the First Round of the 'Grand' Tekken Tournament! With the current winners being Ling Xiaoyu, Kazuya Mishima, Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, Jaycee, Eddie Gordo, Kuma, Lei Wulong, Armor King, Asuka Kazama, and Jin Kazama. Other matches has ended in a no contests unfortunately. But, the show must go on! As the two heads of the Mishima Zaibatsu will be together to announce something special to the victims of the Spain bombings and the Great War.**

Back in the arena, Sabin is standing in the middle. "Ladieeees and Geeeentlemen. In case you missed it, my name is Dr. Sabin Kaiho. And my specialty is to give each and everyone one of you the ultimate pleasure, whether you want it or not. Because for a man of science such as myself, I know how the human body and the human spirit works more than anyone else. But for me, I know far better then any science men because unlike some clueless hacks, I dug deep. I dug as deep as I can possibly have. And the fruits of my efforts has come when I discovered the Devil Gene. When stuck in the wrong hands will bring nothing but pain and suffering, that would even put a tear in my eyes. BUT! When handled by the good people, caring people, people that are willing to use it for better ways, then it will be a true gift and not a bane of our existence. I've tried so hard to study upon it for years and years. I've worked undercover to unlock its secrets and its power. But in doing so, I let those poor souls in Spain die..." He sniffed. "excuse me...But...we all have to let go. However we as a human race just don't know how to. And once again, I am one step ahead, my dear folks." He presses a button and the floor reveals tied up men in armor, locked in chains. "These guys are the same men who bombed Spain. I've read their files and confirmed it. They are the ones who took our loved ones in that tragic day. Jin Kazama personally told them to squeeze the trigger and take those innocent souls that were minding their business. And would you believe me that it all happened in a wedding! A WEDDING!" The people booed at them and proceeded to throw their food and drinks at them.

 **"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Now, now folks. Lets calm ourselves and listen to one of them. Now lets just have a special interview with one of them and see if they have any defense to their act." Sabin places his mic to one of the pilots mouth. "And you are sir?"

"Tch...Shou..."

"And did you really bomb Spain under Jin Kazama's orders?"

"I did..." The crowd show their infinite amount of hate on him.

"And did you ever show any amount of regret on killing hundreds, no thousands, you know what? Lets settle for millions because last time I checked, that was a lot of lives lost in one city."

"I did my job, that's it. If I had to blow up any other country under Jin's orders, I would." More hatred poors over the pilot.

"Ohhhhh...Such a mean guy. You have no humanity at all do you? I guess Jin did found some fitting soldiers for his terrorist group. Now before we introduce the guests of honor, does anyone of you like to confess your sins and admit that what you did was wrong?" There was a silence. Then one of them stands up. Sabin grins and he places his mic to him. "And you are?"

"D-Dave..."

"And is there any reason why your stepping up here, Dave?"

There was a long hesitation. But he eventually lets out, "...I-I'm sorry...From the bottom of my heart...I wish that you could all forgive me..." He starts to tear up. But the crowd still shows their hatred.

 **"BOOOOOOOO!" "BURN IN HELL!" "BURN IN HELL!" "BURN IN HELL!" "BURN IN HELL!"**

"Such touching words...Well enough of that! Lets introduce the main reason we are here today! Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Give it up, for our True Tekken Champion! Robert THHHEEEEEEE RAGNAROOOOOOOOK!"

 ** _'Taking you down by Egypt Central plays...'_**

The rock music plays and the people begins to cheer. Robert walks slowly to the arena and looks at the people cheering, showing their love and appreciation for being a capable athlete, and the one who took down a tyrant. "[Here he is! Such an Excellent reaction from the crowd!]" Robert goes to the middle of the arena and see's the amount of people surrounding him. This feeling is similar to his wrestling days. But this time, they are more louder. "[I have seen Robert The Ragnarok cheered many times, but this has got to be the biggest pops I have ever seen with him!]"

 **"THANK YOU ROBERT! THANK YOU ROBERT! THANK YOU ROBERT! THANK YOU ROBERT!"**

The cheering continues as Robert begins to sink in all of it. To him, this feeling is overwhelming. "Raggy buddy! It seems you have a lot of fans now!" The cheers continues. "Well, believe it or not folks, The Ragnarok isn't the only guest of honor in this segment of this show. For you see, I've made friends with a survivor of the Spain bombings. And one of the most important figures of our times. Ladies and gentlemen...I present to you...Ms. Puro Corazona!"

A giant throne is revealed, as a little slightly tan little girl is sitting in it. She smiles and waves to the crowd. Everyone cheers. She continues to slowly waves to the adoring people. "[The crowd shows their out most respect and love for the survivor of the tragedy that befallen on Spain!]" "Despite losing everything in that tragedy, she still can bring out a beaming smile!"

Sabin then kneels and gently kisses her hand as if she was royalty. "Now that we have everyone here...lets get this show on the road! The cuffed up soldiers then look around, wondering what's going on. "Alright, let them go!"

Then the former Tekken Forces got their cuffs released. "What's the big idea?!"

Sabin smiled. "Lets just say I have to satisfy the fans. You know how long the people will have to wait until the finals show up? I captured all of you so you can play out a very important segment. You will be in an exhibition match with our champion!"

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"If your that dense, then lets put it in simple terms. Ring the bell!" The bell rings

"What?!" Then Robert punches Shou straight to the ground.

"Shou!" A former Tekken Force member tries to help Shou, but then Robert swiftly does a German Suplex on the young former soldier. "Agh..."

Then Robert grabs another one, then grabs one with his other hand and smashes their heads to the ground. One Tekken Force reject then attempts to kick him in the back, then Robert took it and he grabs his leg and twists it around without trouble. "AAAAAAAA-" Robert punches his face down to knock him out.

Shou slowly gets up. His neck is slightly broken. "Agh...Don't think I'm do-"

Robert looks at him and hits him in the chin with his elbow, and then German Suplex. Then he does it again. And then again. And again. And again. And again.

"[And he is doing his usual scrub killer tactic! The Multiple German Suplex. He is not showing any sign of stopping!]"

Then he does one final German Suplex. The impact makes a **'CRACK!'** Shou lies there not moving.

 **YEEEEEEEEEAAAAH! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!**

Robert then see's another soldier trying to attack him. Then clotheslines him hard enough to flip him two times. He lands on his neck. Dave tries to crawl away. But Robert grabs his head and places him in power bomb position and slams him down. Then lifts him back up and slams him down. And then lifts him up again and slams him down. He stops and leaves Dave, broken on the floor.

 **YEEEEEEEAH! RAGNAROK! RAGNAROK! RAGNAROK!**

Robert walks away. He looks at Puro, giving her a stare, then walks past her. Puro smiles and waves as her throne gets carried away to the backstage.

"The Ragnarok ladies and gentlemen!" Sabin pumps up the fans with his enthusiastic tone. "I say that we are all satisfied! Am I right?!"

 **YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAH!**

Kazuya watches the whole show. "Hmph...Not much of a fight at all."

Jin looks as his former loyal soldiers die easily by a very angry wrestler. "...weaklings..."

Asuka and Xiaoyu watched as well. "Man! Those guys stood no chance!" "That was horrifying...Why would they cheer for that?!"

"Well then...Lets adjust ourselves. Because we will continue our tournament after this intermission!" Sabin says cheerfully.

Asuka gets more annoyed. "Really? They're going to make us wait even more?! I am not waiting any longer with this little girl!"

"Who are you calling little girl?!" Xiaoyu says out loud.

"Quiet! Your not helping!" Then Asuka and Xiaoyu gets on each other's faces.

"Hey now!" Then two guards electrocutes both girls. They yelp in pain, then fall down next to each other. "Save it till your match..." Both of them lose conciseness.

 **Get ready for the next battle...**

 **Thanks for reading. Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, to see who gets to fight who in the next round of this strangely over advertised tournament! Also, this chapter is brought to you by Devil Energy Drink! (JK! LOL!) Anyways, be sure to check my Google+ collections to see more Jin action! And be sure to check out my other fics if your interested on Blazblue, Evangelion, Noir, or Burn Up Scramble!**


	13. Downward Spiral

"Ugh..."

"Mh...Mhhhuhhh..."

Asuka gets up, as does Xiaoyu. "What the hell...?"

"What happened to...us?" Xiaoyu then looks at the screen, noticing that something is going on. "Huh?"

 **Welcome back to Tekken News! In case you missed it, we have already started Round 2 of our Tournament! With everyone rooting for anyone but the Mishima's, we could have an interesting climax in the makings! And now for the next match!**

 **The next match is...Law vs Lei!**

Cheers can be heard at the screen. "Hm...Now this should be interesting..." "[Now doubt! Two of the greatest fighters out there is going to duke it out to see who is the strongest in the Iron Fist! I can't wait!]" "[This shall be an excellent match!]"

 **Meanwhile...**

Lars, Alisa, and Seiko opens a capsule revealing King sleeping. Lars gently helps King up. "Easy now..."

"(Ugh...what happened?)" King shakes his head.

Seiko notices King visibly wondering where is he. "Hey calm down. Your safe now."

"(I feel cold...)"

Alisa tells King, "Don't worry, you'll warm up eventually"

"(Who are you guys anyways?)"

Seiko turns to Lars. "Is he able to speak? All I here is a tiger roaring."

Lars then realized something. "Wait a minute. I think I understand him."

"Huh? How?"

"I learned how to speak many languages around the world. Even animals apparently."

"Animals? How?"

"The Tekken Force gave me specific lessons on animals strangely enough." Lars remembers.

 **Years ago during Lars' training...**

Lars calls his teacher. "Uh...If you don't mind me asking...why is my training mostly consist of animal communication?"

The teacher reveals to be Kuma as he roars at Lars. "(Communication means everything you fool!)"

"Ok! Ok! Forgive me for asking!"

 **Back at the present...**

"Anyways, he will be alright. He's a tough man." Lars assures Seiko.

"(Seriously though, who are you guys?)" King asks.

"We are here to help you guys out. Every fighter who gets defeated are sent here for Sabin Kaiho's experiments." Lars explains.

"(What?! Are you serious?!)"

Alisa places her hand on Kings shoulder. "We were able to save you on time."

"(What about the others?)" King asks.

"We were able to save you for now. But we couldn't find the others." Lars helps King up.

"What about her?" King notices a woman in a blue dress standing alone with her arms crossed.

Lars notices Anna. "Oh right. She was mind controlled, but we were able break it."

"Ok! If your done making new friends, can we try to find that bastard who did this to me and my sister?!" Anna abruptly interrupts Lars.

Lars then notices Anna being uncharacteristically more vengeful. "I never thought you would care for your Nina."

"Both of us has some unfinished business. And he interfered by making us into his little Barbie dolls! It's only fair that we kill him slowly." Anna growled.

Lars nods. "I...see what you mean. Ok guys, it's still not too late to save the rest! Round 2 is starting and we still have enough time to save them before the experiments begin."

 **Back with Law and Lei...**

"HaaAAAAAAAAAH!" "ROOUUUUUUUUH!" Both of them kick each other in the face.

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEEEEEEEAH! THIS IS AWESOME THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!**

Sabin smiles at the sight if this battle. Robert is sitting on his bench, thinking about what he did. Seinna is sitting on a hospital bed, getting her arm bandaged.

Law and Lei is both out of breath. "Not bad. Not bad at all..."

"I could say the same thing...But I came here to interrogate Mister Kaiho for his suspicious acts of mixing both the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation."

"Sorry. But I promised a friend that I would meet him. Also, this is my last tournament, so I better make the most of it." Law goes back to his fighting style. Lei and Law stare at each other and then dash and exchange punches and kicks. Then they both kick each other on the face. Lei falls down hard. **Knock out! Law wins!** "I'll help out the best I can. But now, I need this moment."

 **YEAAAAAAAAH!**

"[And in the end Law wins this memorable fight in Tekken history!]" "[Excellent to say the least!]" "Truly an very impressive show!" "[Now lets get to our next match.]"

 **Next match is...Kazuya vs Eddie!**

Kazuya crossed his arms. "Him huh?"

Eddie then enters the bunker. "You!" Eddie remembers Kazuya well. The one who is responsible for the death of his Father.

Kazuya raises his brow. "Do I know you?"

"Your the bastard that killed my father! Now I'm going to kill you!" Eddy gets in fighting position.

Kazuya sighs. "Great...Its my sons lackey. Has things really been bad ever since Jin's fall from grace?"

"Shut up! You are going to pay for what you did!" Eddy then spin kicks, barely hitting Kazuya. "Hah!" Eddy then spin kicks and twirls around to lay a hit on Kazuya.

Kazuya then grabs Eddies leg. "Stop wasting my time!" Then he twists it and drops Eddy down. "Right now I have something to do."

"You bastard!" Eddy then attempts a punch. "?!"

"Now your not even trying anymore." Kazuya grabs his fist and proceeds to crush it. "Your letting anger cloud your head when you should let it be your driving force. You have no patience!" Kazuya then flips Eddy. " _I may not be the one to talk, but I feel that I am fighting not for vengeance this time. I am not fighting my Father or Son. I am fighting a fool who is trying to not only kill me, but destroy my legacy. I feel...I feel like I need to be more serious for this tournament. There is no way I will fall from the likes of them!"_ "DORYA!" Kazuya then punches Eddy in the gut, forcing him all the way towards a marble column of Greece. **Knock Out! Kazuya wins!** "Hmph."

"[Not all people were happy about that. Remember Kazuya is a Mishima and he is no different to his Son and Father when it comes to being a Tyrannical Leader.]" "[My dear step-brother has the ego of a Mishima alright. But he has to remember that they are other capable fighters in this competition.]" "You two are absolutely right! One wrong move could mean the end to any of the dirty Mishima's!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Leo runs as fast as she can. But the Tekken Force is gaining on her. "Damn it!" They shot their tranquilizers, but Leo was able to wall jump and dodge them. She escapes to the forest and avoid their shots. Leo then see's more soldiers coming her way. "Oh no!" They shot more tranquilizers. Leo rolls out of the way and trips over a small cliff. "OOF!" The Tekken Force then surround him. "Ugh...Damn! Stay away!" They aim their guns, only for their guns to be sliced in half. "Huh?"

"YOOOOH!" Yoshimitsu then dives in with his fellow Manji Party. They take down the Tekken Force swiftly. Leo just looks in awe, seeing these masked men take down the soldiers that run this tournament. "Young one, can you stand?" The leader says to Leo.

"Oh! Uh, yes. Thank you." Leo stood up and bowed.

"You might want to stay with us. Danger is all around this island..." Yoshimitsu and his Manji Party scout the area to see if there are more who escaped. He presses a button on his helmet. "This is Yoshimistu, we have another victim secured!"

"Good work Yoshimitsu. We also saved one as well. Meet us at the rendezvous, ASAP."

"Of course!" Yoshimitsu presses another button to hang up. "Come! We must reunite with the others, post-haste!"

 **Next Match is...Asuka vs Xiaoyu!**

"?!" Asuka and Xiaoyu realizes that their match is now starting. They stare at each other. Remembering all the insults and taunting they did to each other.

 _"I can lead a team more than you can make friends!"_

 _"I've known you long enough to thank myself for not having half of your friends disturbing my life!"_

 _"I look forward to beating your butt on the tournament!"_

 _"The only thing Jin will see is your scrawny ass kicked by me!"_

They go face to face. Not saying anything. Until Xiaoyu breaks the silence. "You know...I always thought we could have been friends...since you are related to Jin."

Asuka sighed. "Again you act like a little girl. When will you grow up already?!" They said nothing after that. The sound that can be heard is the crowd cheering for what could be a great fight.

"[These girls are in the same school. If these young fighters know each other, this could be a personal match.]" Sure I said that Asuka is a low class fighter, but I know more than anyone else that she can be victorious!" "[Wait, but you said that Xiaoyu is also a low class fighter, and if she beaten you, doesn't that make you also a low cla-]" "John heh heh...Didn't the higher ups told you not say stupid stuff on television?" "[Huh? What do you mea-]" "[Anyways! Let the fight commence!]"

 **3...2...1...FIGHT!**

Like in impulse, both of them rush at each other. Then Asuka's fist and Xiaoyu's palm both collide.

Both girls almost got blown away, but Asuka kept her balance and attacks first. But Xiaoyu dodges her punches and attacks back. Asuka grabs Xiaoyu's arm, but Xiaoyu pushes Asuka away and hits Asuka in the stomach area. Xiaoyu rushes in for another strike, but Asuka evades and spin kicks Xiaoyu in the back of the head. Asuka does a spinning low kick, only for Xiaoyu to flip on top of Asuka's head, lands and waves at Asuka, taunting her. "GGGRRRGH!" Asuka then punches at the ground. Causing debris to cover Xiaoyu's sight. Then Asuka dashes forward and punch Xiaoyu at the gut.

"Guagh!" Xiaoyu kneels down, coughing. Asuka still stays in her fighting style . But then cautiously walks to Xiaoyu. Then Xiaoyu quickly hits Asuka in the jaw. Then shoulder blocks Asuka in her chest area. Then jump kicks her in her face, followed by a mantis stance and a flip kick, sending Asuka flying and crashing down.

 **Back with Lars and Seiko...**

Lars and his team reunites with Yoshimitsu's group. "I see your successful."

"As are you" Yoshimitsu nods. Leo and King meet each other. Seiko then gets acquainted with Leo.

Lars then turns on a tablet. "Then all we have to do is wait till the next fight is over."

Alisa peeks at the television nearby and see's Xiaoyu and Asuka's fight. "Hey, that's Xiaoyu! And Ms. Asuka!"

"What?!" Seiko rushes in to see if it's true and it is. "What the hell are they doing?!"

Alisa gets worried. "They're fighting!"

"We got to stop this!" Seiko was going to rush out, until Lars grabs Seiko's shoulder.

"Hold on! The bunkers of the next fights are now well guarded. We can't just interfere now. All we can do now is wait until the fight is over." Lars assures Seiko.

"..." Seiko just see's the fight. Hoping that Xiaoyu and Asuka would end this quickly. " _This is the fight I really hoped would never happen..."_

"These two had a lot of aggression with each other..." Alisa mentions.

Anna then overlooks the fight. "Well...I never seen such fire in these little girls." She smirked.

 **Back with the fight...**

"[These two aren't letting up!]" "[No one can fan out their burning hearts but themselves!]" Lili just looks on, secretly rooting for her 'rival.'

"Yah!" Asuka continues to punch with determination.

"Hah!" Xiaoyu deflects Asuka's hits and dodges her most fierce strikes with malice.

Asuka sweeps three times which Xiaoyu jumps over them, and then barely dodges Asuka's high kick, which barely scraps Xiaoyu chin. Xiaoyu then backflips enough times to get out of Asuka's range. Asuka then rushes in. She continues her rush attack with little connection. But the more she continues her attacks, the more fast and more unpredictable she fights. Xiaoyu begins to notice Asuka is improving mid fight. Xiaoyu then hops out of the way. Only for Asuka to hit Xiaoyu in the face with her knee. Xiaoyu gets up and rubs her bruised cheek. She then leg sweeps Asuka to the ground. Xiaoyu quickly gets up and gets in her default fighting style. Asuka punches the ground in anger and gets up, ready to fight. "Come on!"

They continue their fight, not stopping, knowing that doing so will mean defeat. And they aren't willing to lose to each other. Asuka then rushes in, while Xiaoyu breathes in then out, focusing her mind. Then she parries Asuka's punch and forcefully places her palm towards Asuka's stomach. She gets on her knees, coughing. "You should give up. You already know that I can't stop, I won't stop unti-"

Asuka then sucker punches Xiaoyu. She loses her balance and falls on her back. Xiaoyu could feel the red bruise on her cheek. "Yeah...I know. You just keep talking and talking about Jin...like your engaged to him or something..." Asuka stands up, with her hand on her hurting stomach. "But I'm not here to get some prince or a love of my life. I'm here to WIN!" Asuka gets in her fighting style with a determined face on her look. "So come on! See if your love with Jin can beat me!"

Xiaoyu gets angrier, but hides it with her own retort. "You'd be surprised..."

With that, Asuka and Xiaoyu lash at each other. They begin to strike and dodge each other's attacks, like a fluent dance. "[Wow! These two are throwing down!]" "[Excellent! Utterly Excellent!]" Lili watches in anticipation. "[Who knew these girls had that much in them!]" "[Who will win this fight?]" " _Come on Kazama...I know your stronger than this..."_

Asuka and Lili kept on fighting and trying to deal the final blow, but they keep on punching, kicking, sweeping and jumping. Asuka and Xiaoyu then hits each other at the same time. Asuka's fist collides with Xiaoyu's face, while Xiaoyu's palm gets planted to Asuka's face. Asuka almost loses balance while Xiaoyu gets on her knees, covering her nose. She notices that it is bleeding like before. Seiko gets even more nervous to see two of his best friends beating each other up badly. " _Guys...Please stop..."_ Seiko closes his eyes and hopes it will end.

Asuka slaps her own face to refocus herself to finish this fight. Xiaoyu wipes the blood out of her bruised nose and looks angrily at Asuka. Asuka and Xiaoyu run at each other again, Asuka does a running sweep while Xiaoyu cartwheels over the sweep. Asuka then runs straight at Xiaoyu while she has her back turned, until Xiaoyu parries it and attempts a kick, only for Asuka to back flip out of the way. Xiaoyu attacks, then Asuka sidesteps and looks at the opportunity. Asuka cartwheel kicks Xiaoyu to her neck, then plants her palm to Xiaoyu's chest, then low kick, high punch, back flip kicks Xiaoyu up, and then readies her arm. "Say Goodnight Princess!" Asuka then punches Xiaoyu once she almost lands.

"YAAAAAYAAHhhh..."Xiaoyu lands on the wall. "Ugh...Gnnhhh..." Xiaoyu couldn't move her body, no matter how much she wants to. "Gnh..." Xiaoyu tries to stand. Her legs are wobbling, her eyes are tightly closed in pain, gritting her teeth. Asuka rolls her eyes and gets in her fighting stance, waiting for Xiaoyu to continue. Xiaoyu is standing with the support of the wall. However, Xiaoyu's vision gets blurry again, but its worse now. "Ugh...gaaaaaah..." Xiaoyu falls on the wall and slowly descends to the floor. She slowly loses conciseness. Asuka is at ease, knowing she won. "I thought so..." **Knock Out! Asuka wins!**

Seiko sighs. "Finally...its over."

Lars checks the time of the footage. "Alright. We will go and retrieve her once the camera's are off of her. In t-minus 60 seconds. Lets go!" The group rushes towards the bunker.

"[Amazing! Asuka has defeated Xiaoyu in convincing fashion!]" "[Although Xiaoyu did a valiant effort, it seems her battle is over.]" "Hmph! I knew Asuka Kazama was too much for her. Now lets move on to the next match."

Asuka looks at Xiaoyu's unconscious face. She could see sadness. "..." Asuka just leaves with a slight hint of sympathy. She then leaves the bunker, with determination in her mind. " _No where to go but up. This time I won't let anyone stop me this time."_ Asuka slams on the door, causing Xiaoyu to wake up. She painfully stands up, hearing voices. But then she notices the tv screen on the wall.

" **NANANANA NANANANA HEY HEY HEY! GOODBYE! NANANANA NANANANA HEY HEY HEY! GOODBYE!** "

Xiaoyu stands up to see thousands of people showing their true feelings for her. Xiaoyu has never been so ashamed and embarrassed. Losing a very important tournament is bad enough, but its as if the entire world betrayed her, showing nothing but scorn and hatred. And only because she loved one man. Xiaoyu's body is hurt all over, but her heart is truly broken.

The guards get ready to get in and escort Xiaoyu out. "Hold on for a second." Sabin tells the men in armor. "I want to see this."

The cheers continue to torment Xiaoyu, as she covers her ears. "stop...please stop..." Xiaoyu could hear the girls that teased her at school along with the millions of people that don't even know her and yet still hates on her. She was hoping for Jin or her Grandfather to help her get through this, but she knows that neither of them are unable to. She believed that things will get better, but now...she feels stupid just for thinking that. She realizes the reality of this cruel world. Her Grandfather is dead, everyone hates Jin, and no matter what she does, she can never change that. She falls to her knees, letting out tears.

"Alright you can take her away. She defiantly has big potential for the experiment!" The guards then go inside and point their Taser guns at her.

"All right pigtails, your coming with us!" Xiaoyu doesn't respond. "I said move!" The guards then gets ready hit Xiaoyu with the butt of his gun. But then the door behind them explode. "What the-?!"

A fist hits the guard down to the ground. Xiaoyu then lifts her head to see a group of people that attends to get her out of this island. "We made it in time." Lars then gives orders to his men to check the area.

"Xiaoyu!" Seiko then rushes to see Xiaoyu on her knees. "Are you alright?" Seiko checks to see if she is injured. But once he starts checking, Xiaoyu sporadically hugs Seiko. "Hu-Huh?!" Xiaoyu starts breaking down crying on Seiko's chest. "...Xiaoyu?..."

Alisa never seen her best friend cry before. She would never imagine to see Xiaoyu to break down this hard. "Xiaoyu..." Alisa couldn't hold her own emotions for her friend and walks in to hug Xiaoyu on Seiko.

Seiko gets uncomfortable, but he still tried his best to comfort his friends. "Its ok...its alright...everything is going to be alright..." Seiko never thought he would ever see someone as optimistic and strong as Xiaoyu to lose to her emotions in such fashion. But now, he just hopes she would recover sooner than later.

 **In Sabin's lab...**

"Wow...I really played the people like a fiddle! And so easily I might add! So much people hating a poor defenseless girl...Such a tragedy...Hehehe...once I put it that way, it makes me far worse than Jin as a leader. But hey you know, killing innocent people would be a bet stopper. But hey, who cares! Being one of the most loved men of the year, you can practically do whatever you want! But that's not enough. It is never enough..." Sabin looks on to see Jin standing in a bunker. Sabin then pushes a button that activates a microphone. "Ohhh Jin! Remember me?" Jin squints his eyes, hiding his hidden anger. "Now I wouldn't usually interrupt anyone's time at the tournament, but I am curious to see your opinion on this display." Sabin shows Jin the footage of Xiaoyu being chanted hateful words after her defeat. "Now I heard that Xiaoyu is quite a sweetheart who has the hots for you for a long time. Would you want to come over there and show her your true affections?"

Jin just looks on with an intense look on his eyes. "What are you trying to do here? Making me look more weak? Don't waste my time with this..."

"Ohh?! So you wouldn't even show at least some shred of sympathy for possibly the ONLY girl in this world that loves you?"

Jin says nothing. But then he breaks the silence. "She...has nothing to do with me..."

Sabin then gasps. "You DON'T have a heart after all! You villain! You evil, EVIL demon! Such scum shouldn't be roaming around, letting girls following him to the depths of hell!" Sabin says in a sarcastically scared tone. Then shifts to a serious tone. "But hey, we all have ways to deal with women, am I right?"

The lights turn on, revealing Zafina on the same room with Jin. "Jin Kazama..." Jin is slightly surprised. "You are too dangerous to live. I must kill you."

 **Get ready for the next battle...**

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long delay, I was surprised it was this long since I wrote a new chapter. But hey, things happen. Anyways, be sure to watch out for the next chapter, and please share this to your friends if they like to see a "good" modern Tekken story.**


	14. A Hollow Heart

**Many years ago...**

 _I remember...when I was happy..._

 _The sun, the sky, her...She was the only person that made me happy...Even when I feel sad, embarrassed, or angry..._

 _I run to her...but then I tripped. I never wanted to remember how clumsy I was...I never felt good when I make a fool of myself. But even so, I see her hand...and I reach it...and I touched her warm hand._

 _"Its ok Jin..."_

 _She was perfect...this...was perfect..._

 _Why is this world cruel?..._

 **Present Day...**

 **Welcome back to Tekken News! Brought to you by Devil Energy Drinks! In stores tomorrow! Last time, we saw a very brutal fight between Asuka Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu. The crowd defiantly made their voices heard when they booed Xiaoyu until the next match. We've just heard that the Dreaded Jin Kazama is now fighting a newcomer, Zafina. We don't know who she is, other than that she was part of the 6th Tekken Tournament. The people are having their suspicions with the tournament considering all the missing combatants, but Dr. Kaiho assures you, things are fine. And now we bring you to a fan, Mr. Carl Tanner. Now Tanner, what do you think of the previous matches we've seen in Round 2?**

 **"Oh, I thought they were cool. Especially the Law one. He kicks so much ass. I'm rooting for him to win! I don't know about that Asuka chick though." The man in his 20's said.**

 **"And what makes you say that?"**

 **"Well...she is a Kazama. And we know that Jin is also Kazama too."**

 **"And just because of that, you think any Kazama is just as bad as the Mishima's?"**

 **"...well...Yeah."**

 **"Interesting. Ok, thanks for your time Carl. Now lets get back on the tournament!"**

 **Next Match...Jin vs Zafina.**

Jin and Zafina stare down. They have met, and in strange terms. But now, it is crystal clear now. "So...you let that man manipulate you so easily?"

"Enough words Jin Kazama! You have no right to, since you hold Azazels evil powers!" Zafina then rushes in with her knifes. **FIGHT!**

Jin responds with a kick towards her stomach. She lets go of her knives and covers her stomach in pain. Then she starts attack, while Jin parries. Jin begins to overwhelm her, until he kicks her to the ground. "You have no hope in defeating me."

 **"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
**

Jin keeps on dodging and striking Zafina hard. But then Zafina sweeps him and begins overwhelming him. Jin counters and punches her down. "I have no time with you." Zafina knees Jin in the stomach and continues her onslaught of punches and kicks. But then Jin counters again, this time he dislocates her arm and kicks her down again. "No one can defeat me."

Zafina gets on her knees. "AGH!" She then painfully reconnects her arm. But she is too exhausted to fight. "You must stop...you have its power now...if you turn again, you will destroy this world!"

"I don't have to hear that from the likes of you." Jin then punches her down. Knocking her out. **Knock out!**

 **"BOOOOOOOOOO! DIE JIN DIE! DIE JIN DIE! DIE JIN DIE! DIE JIN DIE! DIE JIN DIE!**

"[Whoa now! The crowd is getting a little violent!]" "[Can you really blame them? After what Jin has done?]" "[Well...yeah...but...]" "Someone really needs to stop this tyrant!" Lili says with seriousness. Johnny see's her look, then looks at the crowd, ready to riot all over the island. He then remembers his friend. He probably wants Jin's head, more than anyone in this arena. But still...

 **Days ago...**

Johnny waits impatiently in a large locker room. Then he hears someone come in. "Robert?!" He see's his friend. He rushes in to him. "Robert! My god I haven't seen or heard from you for months! Where have you been man?! I've been worried and...yeah...this is a little embarrassing right? heh..." Johnny composed himself. "So...how have you been? I mean, I've been doing ok. I mean...I was continuing the whole announcing business ever since you left and..."

"Is that all you want to say?" Robert says coldly.

"Huh?"

Robert walks past Johnny and goes to his locker. "If that is all you have to say, then beat it. I got work to do."

Johnny gets confused. "W-Wait a second! You haven't seen me for like a year and this is all you have to say to me? Your friend?!"

Robert opens his locker to grab his stuff. Then he forcefully closes it. "I really don't have time for friends now. Now that I have that bastard locked tight in a cage. Kaiho is gonna eventually give me the chance to finally END him!"

Robert becomes sad, then angry. "Is that it?! Is that Sabin guy your new best friend now?!"

 **CRAAANCH!**

Robert punches his locker so hard it is completely broken, along with the near by lockers. Johnny then gets scarred, more so when Robert gets close to him. "He. is not. my friend. And quite frankly, who needs friends if they couldn't help at all? But you can do me one favor and don't waste anymore of my time. I got a big fish to fry." Robert leaves without even looking back.

Johnny couldn't believe that his friend just said all of those things, despite that a year ago, he was considered a best friend. He begins to worry that Robert would do even more stupid things if he is in this state. But now, everyone is becoming bloodthirsty. Seeing a girl like Lili anticipating the destruction of one man causes some sort of worry for Johnny, and Lee is completely unfazed to all of this negativity in one island. Johnny just shakes his head and continues to do commentary. " _Maybe he does deserves this...but..."_

 **Next match...Paul vs Kuma!**

Lars checks the whole island in his tablet. "Another lab is uncovered. It looks like Kaiho's real lab. If we make it on time we can stop the process of whatever Sabin is doing."

Yoshimitsu rallies his men. "We will interfere with the next fight! You stop that mad mans plan!"

Lars nods. "Seiko, Alisa, your with me again."

"Understood!" Alisa nods.

"Wait a second." Seiko walks up to Lars. "Can we bring Xiaoyu?"

Lars looks on and see's Xiaoyu still on her knees, still distraught. "I don't think so. She is too emotionally unstable."

Seiko's nerve gets stroke. "And leaving her here is better?!"

Alisa gets worried. "Uh...Seiko, please calm down."

Seiko holds his anger. "She said that she will do anything to make everything right. And now your not giving her that chance?!"

A large pause came in the area. Xiaoyu stands up, wiping her face and looks at Lars. "I-I'll come with you..."

Leo walks in. "I want to come too!"

Lars thinks for a second. Then sighs. "No, Anna, King, and Yoshimitsu will need your help, I don't want us to get crowded enough for us to be noticed."

Leo almost protested, but then thought about it. "Fine..."

"We will try our best!" Alisa says to Lars. Anna rolls her eyes and walks in first next to Yoshimitsu. King looks at the Manji Party and never seen these kinds of these uniforms. He wondered how long they would last in the Wrestling Business looking like ninja zombies. While Leo is feeling overwhelmed by the presence of these large masked men.

Seiko looks to see if Xiaoyu is ready. "Xiaoyu? Are you ok now?"

She stayed silent. Until, "yes...I'm fine..."

"If you don't want to fight, I'll try to protect you the best I can."

"I said I'm fine..." Xiaoyu's sadness becomes annoyance. "The only thing that matters now...is stopping Kaiho..."

Lars then stops and walks towards Xiaoyu. "If you have any sort of trauma or mental breakdown, I won't hesitate to escort you out of the island. Got it?"

Xiaoyu turns her head, not wanting to listen to Lars words. But then she silently says, "ok..."

 **Meanwhile...**

Kuma blocks Pauls strike. "(Your stronger than before. Looks like you've gotten more serious!)"

Paul is slightly out of breath, but is smiling. "You always know how to get under my skin, fur ball."

"(Feelings mutual...)"

"But I came too far to stop now. I'm going to win it all this time!" Paul shouts with determination.

Kuma roars and comes at Paul. Kuma tries to hit Paul, but Paul dodges and swiftly moves behind Kuma. "(What?!)"

Paul slams his fist to Kuma's head, Kuma's head bounces on the ground, while Paul charges her fist. It engulfs in bright flames. "YEEEEEAAAHHH!" Paul punches Kuma with all of his might. Kuma rolled straight towards a brick wall and crashes into it. **Knock Out! Paul wins!**

 **YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA! PAUL! PAUL! PAUL! PAUL!**

"[And once again, Paul impresses yet again!]" "[He is far more determined to win!]"

"YEAH! That's right! I am the Best in the World!" Paul leaves. "Yes! I'm doing great! All I have to do is keep this momentum! I have trained for all of my life for this, and I finally have people behind me this time! I will win this! Just a few more matches and I will finally be the man!" Paul walks toward the next bunker. Little did he know that a group of Manji Party is on the move. They move inside the bunker where Paul's fight took place.

King looks around. "(The coast is clear.)"

"Let us move!" Yoshimitsu rushes in to see Kuma still dazed after his battle.

Kuma sits up after his match. "(Ugghh...that guy really got tough the more I...huh? Who are you guys?)"

Anna raises her brow. "Are we seriously considering saving this animal?"

King turns to Anna. "(Yeah we are. This bear is just as much as a competitor as we are.)"

Yoshimitsu then notice something wrong. "Hm...There should be some guards by now. But they are nowhere to be seen."

Then the bunker turns dark. Then the screen turns on, showing Sabin Kaiho. "Why hello my little uninvited guests! How was your little quest on ruining my entire show?"

Everyone flinched but Yoshimitsu. "So, you decide to show your face to us."

"You don't seem to see TV at all, considering I am everywhere. But enough about me. Lets kill you!" Sabin brings out a microphone. "Bring in Jack!"

Then the wall of the bunker gets ripped wide open by the "Grand" Jack unit.

Leo immediately gets in his fighting stance. "What the hell is that?"

"Shit!" Anna cursed.

"Is something the matter?" Yoshimitsu asked

"Its that damn thing! My memories of working for that weasel is fuzzy, but I remember that thing far too well."

"And?..."

"That thing is a living nightmare. Its probably the strongest Jack out there!" Anna's tone begins to show slight fear towards the machine that stands before Yoshimitsu, King, Kuma, and Leo.

 **Meanwhile...**

Lars, Alisa, Xiaoyu, Seiko, and Leo enter the entrance of the lab. "Ok. Stay behind me."

The three nod as they follow Lars through a laboratory. Lars looks around the lab. It looks like any other science room in a high school. The kids look for some sort of passage or secret button to push, because they know that someone like Sabin would have something like that. Xiaoyu then rests on top of a desk, scratching her head on what to do now. Then her fingers unknowingly pressed a button underneath the ledge of the desk. The others flinched to see a secret door opening.

"Huh. Would you look at that." Xiaoyu says, wide eyed.

Seiko becomes more cautious. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves."

Lars nods. "He's right, we need to enter with caution." Everyone follows Lars towards the dark hallway that leads to Sabin's true lab. "I see something." Lars whispers. They move slightly faster, then stops at the door. Then moves in. They see a huge room, filled with monitors all over the walls. "We're here." Lars then looks around, seeing all of the stuff going on in the island, plus more. He see's the current fight going on with Jaycee and Steve Fox.

"He has eyes all over the place." Seiko says in disbelief.

Xiaoyu gets creeped out. "Geez, can that guy be anymore creepy?"

Lars then looks at a monitor. He see's Yoshimitsu's team fighting 'Grand' Jack. "Isn't that Yoshimitsu's team?"

The rest of the group gathers around to see the fight. The Manji Party have been disposed of, King and Leo is knocked out, while Anna is stepping away from the fight. Seiko watches in disbelief. "What is that thing?!"

Lars looks carefully to confirm it. "Its the Jack series. Kaiho must of upgraded it to handle us. We need to go back and-"

"What are you doing here?!" Jane yells out. Startling everyone. Jane attempts to run, until Alisa dashes passed her and blocks her way. She looks around to see that she is surrounded. "Wait! Are you guys here to stop Sabin Kaiho?!"

Xiaoyu responds. "The less you know, the better." She gets ready to knock her out.

"Wait! I can help you!" Jane shouts.

Lars then grabs Xiaoyu's hand. "Help us?"

"Yes! That Jack you see in the monitor is my friend!

Alisa looks to see this behemoth in action. "Friend?..."

"Sabin not only upgraded Jack, but he also took full control of his brain. He does nothing but what Sabin says. He also implanted a nuclear bomb inside of Jack!"

Seiko's eyes widen. "Did you say Nuclear Bomb?!" He freaks out. "Did she said Nuclear Bomb?!"

Lars stays calm despite Seiko freaking out. "What is the radius?"

Jane nervously says, "The blast will engulf the entire island, with everyone in it."

Seiko walks around, with his hands on his ears. "ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod..."

Xiaoyu grabs his shoulders. "Calm down Seiko!"

Jane then goes to the monitor, with Lars and Alisa following. "The only way we can make sure Sabin doesn't hurt your friends or...blow up anytime, we have to take out the chip inside his head. You will have to be quick about it. Your friends may not last long."

"How do we know your not tricking us." Lars asks.

Jane responds, "Because I joined in Kaiho's side because he says he has the people and resources to stop people like the Mishima's. But now, I know that he is just as bad as them. I want you to find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. And please, save Jack."

Lars hesitates, until he nods. "Lets move out!"

"Oh!" Alisa was looking on the monitors. "Right!" She follows suit. Xiaoyu pulls Seiko out.

 **Winner is...Jaycee!**

Everyone cheer's for their favorite lucha libra. She walks out of the bunker with determination in her eyes. "I'm so close now."

Steve gets up. "Ugh...that girl knows how to get past my punches...huh?"

Three guards show up and surround Steve. "Come here with us Steve. We'll get you to your boat back."

"Oh, are you?" Steve punches one of them, knocking them out. The others brings out their guns, only for Steve to knock them out before they could even shoot. "I've dealt with your types before." He then exits the bunker, hiding himself to the camera's. "Now...lets see what kind of secret your hiding from me Mr. Kaiho."

 **Meanwhile...**

Anna backs away more. "Damn it. I thought these guys would handle it a little longer!" Grand Jack walks towards Anna. Looking down on her. Anna looks in anger, with a well hidden amounts of fear. That was until Yoshimitsu dashes in, and gets in front of Anna.

"I shall not be defeated easily!" Yoshimitsu then jumps up and readies a kick. Jack then extends its arm, almost hitting Yoshimitsu, until he dodges the fist, and slices Jacks arm. Jack's chest then opens, building up energy. Yoshimitsu then grabs Anna and they both dodge the giant energy ball. "...How could a monstrosity made by man be this powerful?"

"If you have any ideas, I'm all ears!" Anna is anything but calm in the situation. Then someone kicks Jack in the face. "What?!"

The perpetrator was Lars, as he back flips to where Yoshimitsu and Anna is. "Get back!"

As soon as Lars says that, Alisa dives down and kicks Jack in the face. She maneuvers herself back to Lars' side. "Xiaoyu and Seiko has the devices!"

"Good! We'll distract it so they can plant them!" Lars leads the charge as he and Alisa start fighting Grand Jack.

As they fight, Xiaoyu and Seiko hides in the corner, with devices in their hands. "Ok, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Seiko and Xiaoyu sneaks behind Jack. "Now!" Jack then notices the two and swipes them both out of the way.

Lars see's the two hurt. "Damn!" Lars charges in and starts punching the machine in the face, multiple times.

Seiko tries to sit up, but is in pain. He see's Xiaoyu already sitting up. "What are we going to do?"

Xiaoyu rubs her head in pain. "Agh...That tin can is really tough..."

Seiko thinks for a second, until he thought of something. "Xiaoyu! You go help Lars! I will plant the devices!"

"Are you sure you can do it?" Xiaoyu asks.

Seiko merely nods. She then assists Lars, while Seiko carries both devices in both hands, and prepares for his opportunity. _"Ok...Here I go."_ He says silently, and rushes towards Jack. But Jack notices and back hands Seiko.

"Seiko!" Xiaoyu see's her friend being hit by the heartless machine. But then Seiko's feet hits the ground and he dashes back at Jack, and places the device anyways, before he collapses. "Huh?! He did it!"

Lars presses a button on a small controller he was given. "Now!" Jack then gets electrocuted. Then falls down flat. "It is done!"

Alisa claps in excitement. "We did it!"

Xiaoyu rushes towards Seiko. "Seiko! Are you alright?!"

Seiko wakes up. "uhh...My neck feels stiff..."

Xiaoyu then hugs Seiko. "I'm so glad your alright!"

Seiko blushes for being so close to his friend. "Uh...thanks for your concern..."

"Oh!" Xiaoyu lets go of him. "Sorry! I was only concern of you and-"

"No, no! It was quite fine!" Seiko gets up. "So is Jack shut down?"

Lars replies, "That's right. Jane will take care of the rest." The door opens, Lars is expecting Jane. "Huh?" Miguel walks in. This time, his skin is now purple and his eyes are red. "What are you doing here?" He notices that he is carrying an unconscious Jane. "What have you done to her?!" Miguel only smiles.

Seiko and Xiaoyu backs away while Alisa stands behind Lars. "What is wrong with him?..." Then he notices someone is behind him and Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu turns around to see a familiar face. "Hwaorang?!"

He smiles and twists around for a kick. "Xiaoyu!" Seiko gets in the way and gets kicked hard enough to get sent to a wall.

"Seiko!"

Seiko lands on the ground. He see's that all of his allies are surrounded by the other fighters that were defeated. All of them are now purple and glowing red eyes. "...guys..." He loses conciseness, hoping that all of this was just a horrible dream.

 **What is going on? What has Kaiho done to all of those fighters? Has Lars and his team met their end in the hands of their former rivals? Also be sure to check my other fics! I know that I haven't been focusing on this fic. But now, I think I can continue this. Be sure to stay tuned!**


	15. Move Foward

**Welcome back to Tekken News! With Round 2 reaching its end. We will have the most anticipated match up since the first Tekken Tournament! Paul Phoenix vs Marshall Law! First, a little history. The two rivals met in the first tournament, they haven't shown interest with each other, until the 2nd tournament when Paul defeated Law. Paul seems to have a lot of bad luck when it comes to winning the Tournament. After being robbed of victory for many years, Paul comes back to claim what is rightfully his! But not before he takes on his best friend Marshall Law, who has said that this Tekken Tournament will be his last before he retires from fighting. All of our fans are split between these two! But only one will win!**

The crowd cheers as hard as they can, for the two fan favorite fighters. "[The fans are going wild!]" "[You could feel the excellent sensation!]" "This could be a fight to remember!"

Paul is already in his bunker waiting for his opponent. Once his opponent shows up, he shows shock. But then it slowly turns to satisfaction. "So, you made it after all."

Law smirks. "You thought I wouldn't give it my all? In case you haven't notice, I have become more serious than I ever was. This isn't just about me now. This is about my legacy!"

Paul cracks his knuckles and neck. "Well, looks like I'm going to have my hands full. Good! I will finally show everyone that I am the greatest in this world! Uso!" He gets to his fighting style, same does Law. They stare intensely, aware that one wrong mistake could mean instant defeat. The area shifts into an ancient dojo in the middle of nowhere.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Law begins with a jumping kick. Paul ducks, and see's his opportunity. Only for Law to anticipate it, and side step Pauls uppercut, and gets behind him. Once Paul turns around, Law hits him with a leaping kick. Paul regains his footing and attempts a punch. Law dodges and grabs Paul's arm and flips Paul down to the ground. "[Wow! Paul can't touch Law right now!]" "[Indeed. As much as I hate to admit it, but Law is getting better than he was in his previous fights. It makes me regret missing this tournament.]"

Paul gets up and wipes his mouth. Paul see's Law still in his fighting position. Paul smiles, and dashes towards Law. Paul relentlessly attacks Law, while Law dodges Paul's punches. Law lands a split second punch on Paul's gut area. "Heh!" Paul punches Law in the face in retaliation.

Law stumbles a bit from the hit. He see's Paul is indeed effected from Laws punch. "You are...tougher then I thought. No matter..." Law comes in front of Paul and proceeds to kick Paul, in which he blocks. Law keeps on kicking Paul's forearms, then breaks Pauls defenses with a flip kick. Once Law lands, he follows it by a sweep which makes Paul fall on his back. Paul headsprings back on his feet and parries Laws incoming punch.

Paul tosses Law out of the dojo, causing a large hole on the dojo. The outside was bright sunny, with clothes hanging to be dry. Law gets up, and wipes his bloody mouth, ignoring the pain on his bare back. Paul jumps through the hole he created and lands on the large space that will be their battlefield. "Tried yet?"

Law gets up, stretching his arms and moves around his neck. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Law gets ready.

"[And there they go! Paul and Law are giving everything they got!]" "For some old timers, they are efficient."

Everyone cheers on for their favorite 'human' fighters. The two best friends fight to their best abilities, not noticing the praise and cheering of hundreds of people. **"LETS GO PA-UL!" "MARSHALL LAW!" "LETS GO PA-UL" "MARSHALL LAW!" "LETS GO PA-UL" "MARSHALL LAW!"** The crowd continues their chants, while the two fighters fight gets even more intense. Law punches Paul in the face, then prepares a sweep.

Paul see's it coming and jumps with all of his might. "Huh?!" Law's chin gets hit by Paul's foot as he jumps. Paul then flips and lands on his feet.

Paul realizes that he successfully done the one move that caused him trouble for many years. "...yes...Yes! Whose the best?! WHOSE THE BEST?!" Everyone cheers as loud as they can. **"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHH! THIS IS AWESOME! _'clap, clap, clap-clap-clap!_ THIS IS AWESOME! clap, clap, clap-clap-clap! **"[Whoa! And the heavy hard hitting Paul successfully did a back flip kick!]" "[Rough around the edges, but excellent nonetheless.]" "Excellent indeed. The fans are really into this fight!"

Law sits up, and checks his sore chin. "Wow Paul...I'll admit, you truly surprised me." He gets up and moves to a fighting stance and moves his fingers up, signaling, 'Bring it' Paul rushes in prematurely and prepares a punch. But Law easily dodges, and places his fingers on Paul's chest gently, and then forcefully one inch punches Paul causing him to cough blood. "[OHHH! And a devastating blow by Law!]"

Paul stumbles after Law's powerful one-inch punch. He see's Law still ready to fight, then spits blood out of his mouth. "Ha! Looks like we should just let everything go this time! No holding back!"

"After you" Law says in a snarky tone. Both of them dash in sync and both of them punched at each others face. Then then continue to exchange blows with one another.

 **Meanwhile...**

Forest watches in his TV. He is alone inside his father's empty dojo. "Go! Go for it guys! Show em what your made of!" Forest couldn't determine who to cheer. He loves his father, and his best friend Paul. But he cheers anyways. This is the first time he saw these two in their greatest forms. Last time, wasn't their most dignified moments. They knocked each other out, with Law kicking Paul in the face, while Paul punched him in the noddle area. The two weren't taken seriously ever since. But now, they are the heroes of humanity. Showing that humans are strong, and no matter how hard they fall, they get back up, more serious then ever. People are willing to follow the goofballs as long as they are the ones winning other than the Mishimas, and Forest couldn't be anymore prouder.

Law punches Paul hard, then Paul launches Law with his high kick. But then Law back flips and lands on his feet. But he stumbles and got on one knee, and tries to catch his breath. _"Am I...reaching my limit?.."_ He stands up and breathed in and out. "Paul...I'm having the time of my life. And its thanks to you."

Paul raises his brow. "What's with you all of the sudden?"

Law closes his eyes. "I guess all this time I never wanted to win money, no matter how desperate I became. I just wanted my legacy to properly continue. And I lost sight of that recently...With all of my problems showering me, I lost sight of my fighting spirit. And how can I leave my legacy like that? How can my son continue the family heritage like that? I've worked hard to master my fighting style and for what? Losing money no matter what I do? Its disgraceful...I'm at my limit already...and I'm afraid to go with the little dignity I have..."

Paul couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. "Wow...I'm sorry bud...I didn't knew..."

Law swipes his nose and his confidence comes back. "There's nothing you can do Paul. Except one thing, give me your best shot! I'm at my limit, but I like to show you everything I have!"

Paul smirks. "Oh your going to have more than my best! Your going to have a taste of my strongest!" Both of them pause. And the fans stayed quiet. They are in suspense on what's going to happen. Then, both their feet moved. They dash in sync and Paul's fist burns up, and so does Law's feet. Paul prepares a punch, while Law prepares a kick. "[It looks like they decided to finish this! Who will win?!]" They collide. Everyone gasped.

Paul has his face hit with Law's foot. While Law has a fist stuck on his face. Both of them fell down. It was like their last fight. (Except no nut shots.) Everyone was confused. Wondering if this really is all they have. Then...

Law starts moving. He gets in one knee. "come on...I thought...you were tougher than that..."

Paul slowly moved in pain. "...ugh...this? this is nothing!" Paul gets in one knee. "You know...they say age is only a thing on your mind...giving up doesn't seem fair...your gonna leave me high and dry..."

Law chuckled. "Don't start that...You know they are more capable fighters out there..."

"Not like you..."

"Huh?"

Paul then gets slightly embarrassed. "I mean...remember when we first met? I thought you were some other fighter that I needed to beat. I was so fixated to fight Kazuya, then with all the shit that was happening, I couldn't reach him. I guess without being your friend, I wouldn't know what I'll do. Maybe I'd beat Kazuya, maybe I'll get killed by him or some men in black. Who knows...I'm still glad I met someone like you..."

Law nods. "As do I. My son is also grateful to have a friend like you.

Paul laughed. "HaHaHa! Come on man! We still haven't finished our fight yet!" Paul struggles, but he gets up. Law does the same. "I'm gonna miss fighting you for the gold."

"Come now. Even you have to admit that I have been holding you back."

"Shut up." Paul then gets serious. "I was an overconfident fool anyways. I deserved everything that happened to me."

Law narrows his eyes into Pauls. "You know what I think? I think you are talent that has a bright future ahead of you. Whether you win or lose here, it doesn't matter. Your time is ahead." Paul couldn't help but smile at his friends comments. Then they get to their fighting stance, and then they rush at each other and get ready for the next hits, which could be the last one. They collide once more.

 **Meanwhile...**

Seiko wakes up. "Ugh...my head..." He looks around to see Xiaoyu and Lars chained up. "Xiaoyu! Lars!"

Lars wakes up as well. "Seiko? Xiaoyu? Where's Alisa?"

"I wouldn't worry about her." A familiar voice gets the three's attention. Sabin enters the room with a smile in his face. "I would be worried about you."

"Kaiho!" Lars says angrily.

"Me!" Seiko yells. "HaHaHaHa! I kid! Seriously, you guys seemed to be busy. Busy trying to ruin my event. An event that thousands of people are enjoying I might add. Kind of a dick thing to do."

"Don't play innocent with me. You are planning to experiment on the defeated fighters!"

Sabin chuckles. "I don't see the problem of doing that."

"What?!"

"We're human. We're weak and pathetic, and we're either too lazy or too stubborn to find some better option to gain power! Then the Devils show up, and we are nothing but fodder to them! From hell they came, they caused chaos in our world. Killing brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, striking fear to those who wish nothing but peace. But no, we were too weak, and too stupid to stop those demons. I have made the first ascended human fighter in The Ragnarok. He is the perfect evolution of the human race. Now, everyone wants to be as strong as Raggy! The whole world wants the power to beat the shit out of the Mishima's! And I can deliver..." He brings out the Devil Energy Drink.

Lars grits his teeth. "Your not going to get away with this!"

"Oh? Who made you the hero of this story? I'm the one who is helping humanity! And what are you doing here? Sabotaging a competition that is uniting the whole world! Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate your determination, but you just need to know when to quit. You are not fighting just some mad scientist, your fighting evolution." Sabin walks off. "Oh! And if your wondering where Alisa is, don't worry about her. She will be in good hands under her new master...Right Nina?" Nina is seen, leaning on the door, as she nods. "Now I best be going. I'm already missing the show as we speak. Nina, give them a...good time before they are, augmented."

Nina walks in the room. "Yes master."

"hehehe! I never get tired of hearing you say that!" Sabin leaves the room, leaving the brainwashed Nina.

Nina goes to the nearest desk that has a syringe. "Ok...Who wants to go first?"

Xiaoyu yells, "Hold it! I don't know what your involvement with Jin was, but you have to stop! He wouldn't want you to do all of th-"

Nina slaps Xiaoyu's face. "Quiet Girl! I just decided that your going to be first." She pulls out the syringe and places a purple liquid in it. "Now, this won't hurt for a second."

Seiko looks in terror. "No! Put that on me! Please! Do me, not her!"

Nina smirks. "Don't worry, you will have your turn after her."

Xiaoyu is afraid, but is trying to hide it. However, once Nina has the syringe close to her, she begins to sweat. "G-Guys...What is she doing? Guys?..."

Lars looks in disbelief. "Xiaoyu!" Lars struggles to rip the chains from out of his arms and legs. "Gragh! Grrrrrrgghh!"

Nina notices Lars attempts to break free. "Hmhm...Its no use. Those chains are reinforced. No human being in their strongest can break it."

Lars ignores Nina's comments. He pulls with all of his might, veins become visible, his face turns red-ish, and then electricity begin to envelop. "GGGRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lars breaks free.

Nina watches in disbelief. "WHAT?!"

Lars punches Nina down to the ground in a fit of rage. The syringe falls down next to Lars foot, in which he steps on, with purple ooze spreading on the floor. He immediately unchains Seiko. Then he notices more guards on their way. "Seiko! Release Xiaoyu and follow me!" Seiko does so, and more of the Tekken Force shows up. Lars takes on three of them and swiftly takes them down.

"O-Ok!" Seiko rushes in to unchain Xiaoyu. "Are you okay?! Did she hurt you?!"

Xiaoyu nods. "I'm fine...Sorry for worrying you." She says shamefully.

Seiko releases Xiaoyu. "I'm glad that your alright. That's all that matters. Now come on!" Seiko grabs Xiaoyu's hand and runs towards Lars with Xiaoyu in hand.

Xiaoyu couldn't believe what is happening. _"Is...Is this real? Why do I...?"_ Xiaoyu blushes. But she shook her head. _"Come on! I shouldn't feel like this!"_

Lars knocks down more Tekken Force with fierce veracity. "Seiko!?"

Seiko and Xiaoyu enter the room. "We are here!"

"And now your going back!" Hwaorang walks in Lars way.

Xiaoyu instantly shouts out, "Hwaorang?! What are you doing here?! And why are you helping Kaiho?!"

Hwaorang's eyes turn red. "Shut up! You traitor! I won't let you walk out of here alive!"

Xiaoyu is shocked to hear what she is hearing. "Wha?! What happened to you?! You-You changed!"

Lars gets ready for battle. "You two stay back..." He looks on at Hwoarang's eyes. It is not like the Hwoarang he met during his previous quest. He is now more, wicked.

"I suggest you stay. Cause the show is about to start." Hwoarang chuckles. Lars has heard enough and dashes in to strike the chuckling obstacle. But is surprised to see how inhumanly fast Hwoarang turned out to be. He dodges Lars attack and kicks him on the gut and then axe kicks Lars to the ground.

Xiaoyu see's Lars in trouble. "Mr. Lars! Hwoarang! What are you doing?!"

Hwoarang looks at the girl with an evil smirk. "Disciplining, and that's what I'm going to do to you!" Lars tries to take Hwoarang from behind, but he spin kicks Lars across his face, sending him towards the wall. He looks at Xiaoyu with a smile, but it is easy to see rage and anger on his red glowing eyes. Then he grabs Xiaoyu by her cheek. "You know, you are pretty cute. Almost as cute as the fact that you still think that Jin will be yours. Dreams die when you wake up." He then kisses Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu couldn't believe what happened. Someone has locked lips with her. She already saved herself for Jin, but now, her first kiss has been ruined. She couldn't help but feel defiled, and dirty. _"No! Nononononono...Please stop!"_

Seiko gets up and see's what's happening. He could see Xiaoyu's eyes tearing up and filled with despair. "LET GO OF HER!" Seiko's eyes turn grey. He then jumps straight towards Hwoarang.

He throws Xiaoyu down to the ground and kicks Seiko straight towards the wall. As he chuckles, Seiko jumps back towards Hwoarang and punches him hard. He falls on his back and sits up. "Ugh...You hit pretty hard for a greenhorn. Are you mad that I kissed that girl? Aw...You heard that Xiao, you have a secret admirer. Its too bad that she will turn you down like how Jin was doing it to her after all these years."

Seiko lunges on Hwoarang and sweeps his legs and cartwheels on top on his fallen opponent. He stares at Hwoarang whose in pain. But then he starts giggling. He looks at Seiko with a sickening smile. Seiko plans to knock him down, until someone grabs his arm and pulls him punches him down. Seiko's eyes turn back to brown and could feel an immense pain on his head.

A rugged man with the same red eyes and sickly skin walk in to Hwoarang's aid. "Stay where you are kid. This is where the pros do their work." Miguel coldly says to the defenseless Seiko.

"Took you long enough." Hwoarang says to Miguel. Then Lars quickly punches Hwoarang in the stomach, knocking him down.

Lars is out of breath, but poised to end this. "Out of my way!"

Miguel then scoffs. "Are you really going to do this? After all, you were the one who tried to kill Jin Kazama during the last tournament. Why save the bastard now?"

Lars stands there, remembering the long raged war against Jin. "This isn't about revenge. This isn't even about Jin anymore. Kaiho is planning something, and it will make the world worse then it already is. If you can't see that he is already destroying this world with his words alone, then we have nothing else to talk about!" Lars tone can be heard from across the room.

Miguel groans in anger. "I could careless about this world. As long as that bastard is dead, I will be happy to break a few eggs for the mother of all omelets." Miguel's aura is dark and evil. All he can think of is killing anyone that gets in his way of his revenge.

Lars turns to see Xiaoyu still trying to recover from Hwoarang kissing him. "Xiaoyu. take Seiko and find the others. They shouldn't be far from here."

"Lars?!"

"Go now! While they are still sane!" Lars then gets flanked by Miguel.

Xiaoyu hesitantly nods, and rushes towards the still hurting Seiko. "Seiko! Please get up! We need to save the others!"

Seiko sits up with his head throbbing. "Ugh...father?...can I get a break please?..." He then comes to his senses and see's Xiaoyu close to him. "M-Ms. Xiaoyu?!"

"Never mind that! We need to go!" She grabs his arm and they both rush past Miguel.

"Oh no you don't!" Miguel tries to grab Xiaoyu, but Lars kicks Miguel in the jaw while he lets his guard down. "You annoying bastard!"

Xiaoyu and Seiko rush towards hallway to hallway to find a room where their allies are captured. But the Seiko notice a room. "Hey Xiaoyu! Stop!"

"What is it?"

"I think I found something interesting." Seiko opens a door, revealing a room filled with computers. "Hm...Maybe we can find where the others are."

He and Xiaoyu investigates the computers and then she finds something shocking. "Seiko! I think we have been sleeping for too long!"

"What do you mean?"

"The Tournament is now at its semi-finals!"

"What?!" Seiko rushes to where Xiaoyu is. "Who is left?!"

"Wait! A match is starting! Its..." Xiaoyu's eyes widen. "Asuka is fighting Kazuya Mishima!"

Seiko looks at the screen, almost shoving Xiaoyu. He looks at the screen and see's what could be his nightmare. Asuka is standing in preparation, while Kazuya is standing there. "Oh god no..."

 **The semi-finals has begun, and Asuka's next match is against Kazuya! Will she go through the Devil-written Mishima? And will Seiko and Xiaoyu find their allies in time before they turn into what Hwoarang and Miguel has become?! Find out next time in Tekken: Revelation!**


	16. Blood of Thy Love, Blood of Thy Enemy

_Note: The lore that gets revealed here and in the later chapters is not the same as the one revealed in Tekken 7. This story was made before Tekken 7, and as such, I am going over the same story I stuck with from the beginning. Please keep that in mind._

 **Welcome to the "Grand" Tekken Tournament! For those who came in late for some reason, only four competitive fighters are left! The next fight is against the half favorite, half hated Asuka Kazama, against the infamous, Kazuya Mishima! Will the young fighter break through against this Devil?! Lets find out!**

 **Asuka Kazama vs Kazuya Mishima**

Asuka and Kazuya look at each other. She feels slightly nervous, but tries to shrug off any hint of doubt. Kazuya merely looks at the girl before her. Still reminded of that night. That night that she saw him at his weakest. She resembles Jun as well. But this time not some insidious trick. Asuka points at Kazuya. "Don't think I'll be easy! I'll have you know that I trained harder than ever to go this far!"

Kazuya looks at her intensely. "You bare that accursed bloodline..." Kazuya growls in anger while the background turns into his old throne room when he was in charge during the second tournament. _"Well this brings back memories..."_ He readies his fighting stance.

Asuka does the same. "Bring it!" She dashes in to strike Kazuya, but he sidesteps effortlessly. She stops herself and does a spin kick. Kazuya ducks and readies an uppercut. "Crap!" Asuka in the last second, she back flips, Kazuya's electric fist barely hitting her chin. She lands on her feet, feeling the sting of Kazuya's fist. She rubs her chin and growls. She does a defensive stance, then Kazuya rushes in to strike her down, but Asuka parries, Kazuya's attacks and then once she has an opening she punches his gut hard. Then she follows up with three sweeps, and finishes with a rising kick, sending Kazuya up in the air and drops down hard. "Heh...How do you like that you meathead?"

Kazuya gets up, and wipes his bruised lip. "Fine then, I'll end you quickly."

Asuka gets prepared for his attack. But she wasn't prepared for how aggressive he becomes. He begins to punch Asuka, while she blocks his attacks. But Kazuya's attacks begin to become more harder and harder. Asuka then rolls out of the way, checking on her hands. They are still feeling the effects of Kazuya's strikes. She clenches her fist multilple times to get the feeling back on her hands. "You know, I'm at my strongest, when my opponent gets real tough. So its time to get serious!"

Kazuya mentally shrugs off Asuka's threats and readies his defenses. Asuka locks onto Kazuya's eyes. She could tell that he is a tough fighter. He did won a tournament before. She rushes in, and goes for Kazuya's legs with a sweep. He didn't have time to react fast enough and drops down. Asuka follows up by jumping up and sets up an Ariel Punch. Kazuya rolls out of the way and avoids Asuka's floor breaking fist. Kazuya then gains his ground and readies himself. "You are not bad for a child. But play time is over." They exchange blows for a few seconds, until Kazuya's punches and kicks notably gets faster and quickly overwhelms Asuka. Eventually, Kazuya got a good hit on Asuka's face and roundhouse kicks her to the ground.

 **Back in the control center...**

Seiko panics every time Asuka gets hit or hurt in some way. "Aw man...We have to do something!"

Xiaoyu couldn't help but feel a little bit of worry for Asuka. "I wish I knew what to do Seiko."

 **Back in the fight...**

Asuka struggles to get up. She could feel her cheek gain a slight bruise. "Grgh! I'm not done yet!" She rushes in to attack Kazuya, but he anticipated it and tosses her down. Asuka sweeps to catch Kazuya off guard, but he seen it coming and steps back and kicks her face. She covers face in pain, then punches the ground in frustration. She then glares at Kazuya, standing there as smug as he can be. This infuriates the young fighter. "SO WHAT THAT YOUR STRONG?!" Asuka prematurely attacks Kazuya.

Just when he could finish her off with his final punch, Asuka slides below Kazuya's punch. "What?!" Asuka then sweeps Kazuya's legs and drops her elbow towards his scarred chest. "GAH!"

Asuka smirks. "How do you like that?!" Asuka then rolls out of Kazuya's range. She knows better to not get ahead of herself. She is facing against a Mishima after all. Asuka never heard much from Kazuya. But for what she heard, Kazuya is no good guy, and she has ways to handle his type. "Come on!"

Kazuya growls as he gets up. "Its youth like you that infuriates me. Always oblivious on your status in the picking order! I'm going to put you in your place, and its 15 feet down under!" He begins to go fist to fist against Asuka. But he begins to overwhelm her again and harshly retaliates. An uppercut in the gut, a jab in the face. Asuka stumbles back, but she stands her ground.

Seiko then shouts out. "I can't take it anymore!" He runs off.

Xiaoyu tries to get him but he's too fast. "Wait! You can't go there!"

"You can open me a path to there! Can you do that?"

"Seiko! I can't let you go out there! You have no idea how strong Kazuya is!"

"Listen! I can't just leave Asuka to get beaten around like that! She helped me once when we were kids. Now I have to help her!"

Xiaoyu still doesn't want Seiko to get seriously hurt, or worse. But she understands how he feels, she's been there before. She lets go. "Okay. But come back! Or else I'll never forgive you!"

Seiko sincerely smiles as he runs off. Xiaoyu goes to the control room and opens all the doors that leads to Kazuya and Asuka's bunker.

"[The dreaded Kazuya is laying the hurt on young Asuka Kazama!]" Lee lets out his commentary intuition. "[Its sort of hard to watch. She should just give up!]" Johnny tells everyone his feelings toward this one sided display. _"Come on Kazama..."_ Lili secretly wants her rival to persevere against this Devil Spawned Mishima.

Kazuya amusingly looks at Asuka, struggling to get up. He remembers his fight with Jun Kazama. He could remember the fight he had with her. It was non-sanctioned, not part of the tournament. Jun confronted Kazuya during the tournament. She had enough of him steam rolling everyone in his way. She put up a decent fight, but Kazuya showed no mercy. She beats her with an inch of her life.

 _"Why...Why would you do this?!"_

 _"You don't know why? This world is nothing but pain and suffering. Let me show you."_ Kazuya gets ready to finish her off.

But Jun lets out words that stopped Kazuya's final blow. _"Sometimes...the world is dark, but that doesn't mean light is dead..."_

Kazuya's head then cracked into fragments once she said those words. He remembers the life he had before the Devil took him over. _"Kazuya...the world can be dark, but that doesn't mean the light is completely dead. I want you to remember that. Okay?"_ Kazuya then lets her go. His head aches as he kneels down in pain. Jun was able to recover and see Kazuya reeling in pain. She doesn't know what to do. But once Kazuya laid his eyes on Jun, his eye glowed red, but then it dimmed back to brown and as if someone else is possessing him now, he jumps at Jun. But instead of attacking Jun, he embraces her. _"mother..."_ Kazuya in his head is now the same boy before his father betrayed him. As if resurrected by an angel, he realizes all of the things he has done now. He hugs Jun, and silently cries. Jun never suspected this to happen. But now she understands once he said mother. She cries with him, as they both embrace. _"Its okay...your not alone..."_

Kazuya then gets punched by Asuka, as she relentlessly punches Kazuya and kicks him up in the air and punches him out of range for good measure. "[Holy moley! Kazuya just zoned out for a few seconds and gets a fist in the face!]" "[Ha! Poor Kazuya is not doing well...Excellent show young Asuka!]" "Excellent show indeed..." Lili agrees with Lee.

Asuka out of breath but satisfied she got a good hit on her opponent. "What's wrong? I thought we were fighting!"

Kazuya wipes his bloody lip and snarled. He attempts a punch, but Asuka dodges and give him two punches, and dodges another attack and kicks him in the gut. Kazuya feels himself getting slower. As if something is attacking him internally. He could feel something coming out of Asuka. White aura. Asuka is a disciplined fighter. But not disciplined enough. Kazuya relaxes himself, and once Asuka attempts a punch, Kazuya dodges. Once Asuka realizes her mistake, it was too late. Kazuya clenches his fists hard and uppercuts Asuka. She drops down hard on her back. Kazuya sighs in relief that he was able to turn the tables. He didn't know why she gave him a hard time. She was only a child. **Knock out! Kazuya wins!**

Kazuya leaves as Seiko enters the room and runs towards the defeated Asuka. "Asuka! Are you alright?!"

Asuka could barely hear the voice calling to her. She opens her eyes to see her childhood friend. "...uh...Seiko?...what the hell are you doing here?..."

Kazuya looks down to see this boy just ran in and help up his opponent. He then feels something in his head again. "...tch!" He walks away. He had enough of seeing this Kazama. He hopes this will be the last time he see's her. He exits the bunker. He see's his final destination, the stadium. He walks there, finally about to recapture what is rightfully his.

"Hold it!" Kazuya turns around to see Feng Wui get thrown to the ground in front of his feet. "It seems you have forgotten about me Kazuya..."

Heihachi walks up to Kazuya, smirking. "You really are stubborn to die aren't you old man."

 **Back at the bunker...**

Seiko helps Asuka. "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

Asuka then cursed to herself. "Damn it! I thought I had it!"

Then guards show up. "Its time Ms. Kazama..."

Seiko then grabs Asuka's hand and drags her out of the room. "Come on!" They get out and run back to the secret route where he first came from. "We managed to find one of the control rooms!"

Asuka is still gazed after her fight. "Wha?...slow down will ya?..."

"In case you didn't know, we're being chased!"

Asuka groans. "Hck! What are you talking about?"

"Now is not the time! We need to get to Xiaoyu and Lars!" Then Someone dashes passed them. "Huh?!" That blur then attacks the Tekken Force like they were bowling pins, knocking each of them, one by one. "Isn't that...Alisa?!" She lands on her feet and looks at Seiko and Asuka. "You escaped!"

Alisa then smiles. "Friends..." Then her eyes turn green to red. "...Targets...Eliminate..." She then boosts up her boots and robotic wings and dashes in to attack the two. Seiko doesn't know what's going on, but things just turned bad to worse for him and Asuka.

 **In the stadium...**

Someone walks up the dark hallways that leads to a light. The on named Jin as been through hell to get this close. But he has finally reached his destination. He cares not for his life anymore. But now, right now on his mind is teaching humanity a lesson. Most particularly Sabin Kaiho. He reaches the light and see's that he is in a stage. Many people were cheering. Only to turn into boos once he is seen. The boos is deafening for a regular men. But Jin has been fatigued to the point of being a regular man. He hides his injuries and just walks up to the large ring as everyone shows every ounce of hatred they have for him. He see's all the people that he tried to save, repaying him with hate, and malice. Deep down, he knew he deserves this, but this is all just a plot, constructed by a sick twisted man who wants nothing but pure chaos in this world. He waits for his final opponent.

Kaiho looks at Jin in the ring. He smiles, knowing he would show up despite the odds. He was always a sucker for dramatic storylines, and Jin tells the best kind of dramatic stories in Sabin's opinion. "What's left now is to wait for the champion to make his entrance." Robert shadow boxes, with each punch he bends the wind with his brute force. He then goes to his bed and sits down. He then brings out a photo of his family before his wrestling days. He wishes he could sacrifice all of his time as a fighter to relive the peaceful times. But he throws the photo away and walks to the dark hallways with a purpose. He enters the light, ready to finish what he started, once and for all.

 **Control Room...**

Xiaoyu looks at one of the cameras to see Alisa is fighting both Seiko and the fatigued Asuka. "I have to do something!" She goes to the door, but stops herself. "But I can't just leave this room unguarded..." She goes back to see each camera of each room to see where is Lars.

Seiko dodges Alisa's punches and kicks as he tries to convince her to stop her sudden attack. "Alisa stop it! I'm your friend remember?!"

"That is right. Which is why I must kill you! hehe..." Alisa giggles as she flip kicks, hitting Seiko on his chin.

He falls over, rubbing his hurt chin. "Agh..."

Alisa begins to take her head off and throws it Seiko. He rolls out of the way, avoiding the explosion. She then brings out her fists. "Please die!" Alisa asked nicely and shots her rocket fists towards Seiko. Out of pure instinct, he jumps over them. The fists then goes around and comes back to him. He ducks in time. The fists comes back to her arms. "It seems I will have to resort to...something drastic." Then she brings out chainsaws out of her arms.

Seiko then feels fear inside him. He feared she would resort to this. "Alisa! Listen! This isn't you! You are a kind girl! Not a weapon!" Alisa dashes in to finish Seiko off. "YOUR NOT A WEAPON!"

Then Alisa stops, almost hitting Seiko with her chainsaws. "...I..."

"Alisa?"

"Hanako...forgive me...but I have no control over my body...it is thanks to Sabin Kaiho's reprogramming. He controlled me to kill you and take Asuka Kazama."

Seiko tries to back away. But Alisa is slowly following him. "He reprogrammed you?"

"Yes. I also have input of my memories. I was made to be a Mishima Zaibatsu weapon..." Alisa then looks down sorrowfully while still raising her chainsaw close to Seiko's face. "I was under Jin Kazama's control to hurt Mr. Alexandersson...He had to deactivate me in order to save me..."

Seiko begins to understand it all. _"It all makes sense now...No wonder Lars is so distant...that and he told me I am the one that has to protect her now..."_ "But don't you have control now? I mean your talking to me now."

"Although my consciousness is on, thanks to Mr. Lee's reprogramming, my body is still under Kaiho's influence."

Seiko gets even more nervous as the chainsaw is getting closer to his face. "I can't just deactivate you..."

"You need to Hanako..."

Seiko shakes his head. "No. I may not be able to save you. But I know who can!" He runs. Alisa chases Seiko down as Asuka recovers.

"Agh...Seiko?"

Lars defeats Miguel. But kneels down in exhaustion. "How unexpected...he really was more tough then I thought." He stands up and tries to find the others. He enters a room where capsules are surrounding the room. He see's Yoshimitsu, Anna, and King. He opens them. "Everyone!"

They fall over, gazed. Anna is the first to talk. "What took you so damn long?!"

King shakes his head. "...I hate waking up in there..."

Lars tries to open Kuma. "Ugh! Its stuck. I can't get it op-"

Then the door pops out, hitting Lars in the face. Kuma then roars as he is now made of purple hair. "Oh COME ON!" Anna shouts as Kuma attacks everyone. Lars dodges Kuma's rage filled claws.

Yoshimitsu then blocks Kuma's next attack with his bare hands. "Easily driven back, aren't we Captain?"

Then Kuma throws Yoshimistu straight to a capsule, accidentally opening it. Lars moves on to strike Kuma, but Kuma bites Lars wrist and swings him away. As it roars, someone steps up. "Hey fur-ball!" Kuma turns around to see Paul stretching his arms. "You really know how to disturb a mans nap you know?"

 **Meanwhile...**

Seiko runs through the hallway with Alisa chasing him. He makes a sharp turn towards a room. He presses the button that reads close. He does so and rushes out. As he runs off, Alisa uses her chainsaws to slip through the door hole and slowly slice the device that is keeping the door closed. Seiko gets his phone. "Xiaoyu! Where is Lars? I need him now!"

"Um...it says he is at room 146!"

Seiko looks around to see where he is. He see's room 129. "Good! I must be close!" He runs faster once he hears Alisa's chainsaws from the horizon. He could tell that she got through the door. He goes full speed towards room 146. But before he could enter the room, a bear gets sent towards a wall, getting in his way. "WHOA!" He stops in time and inspects the bear. "What the..."

"I know it ain't pretty kid..." Paul walks in. "...but me and that bear could never get along."

Lars walks in. "Is he alright?" He checks on Kuma. "He still has the infection. We need to bring him back in base." He brings out his phone to call reinforcements.

But once he was done, everyone looks towards the end of the hallway to see Alisa come in. "Oh no!" Seiko gets in a defensive stance. Lars' eyes widen when he see's Alisa's eyes red, just like before. "Alisa?!"

"Lars! I have no control! You must deactivate me again!"

"I can't!"

Alisa then dashes towards Lars with chainsaws in hands. Lars dodges the attack. "Please! I don't want to hurt you again!"

Seiko then jump kicks Alisa while she is fighting Lars. "Don't worry. It won't end the same way like before!"

Paul just stands there while this happens. "Hey! Are you guys even going to tell me what the hell is going on?!"

 **Control Room...**

Xiaoyu see's the action going on. "This is getting more crazy then before!" She then shifts her focus on the main TV. "What's going on in the tournament anyways?"

"The main event my dear..."

"Huh?!" Xiaoyu turns around to see Sabin Kaiho with the Tekken Force behind him.

 **The Arena...**

Jin stands in the middle of the arena surrounded by the crowd of people. Jin looks around him to see the twisted world first hand. They boo at him. They shout at him. They tell him to go to hell, die, your the devil himself. It never stops. The crowd never stops showing what they thought of him. Jin was a heartless dictator to their eyes, a monster who is unfeeling. Jin played that role to unleash Azazel. But now that Azazel is gone, he now must face his failure. But...he believes that he is still on the right, These people doesn't know better. They don't deserve a savior. He doesn't owe them anything. Then he hears rock music. The mood shifts boos, into cheering. Their savoir has arrived. The so called hero to save them from the devil that is Jin.

Robert walks through the stage, with little emotion. He stares at Jin as he walks through the arena. Everyone has been waiting for this moment. Even if they didn't want Jin to come this far, at least they will get the satisfaction to see The Ragnarok break the Devil once and for all. Robert then goes face to face with Jin. Rage, Hatred, Killing intent, Murder. All of it personified into their eyes as they lock into each other. They say nothing. They know words are meaningless.

"[This is it folks! The first finals match to determine who will win it all!]" "[The main event you have all been waiting for!]" "The time has come to finally see the Mishima's fall! Starting with the worst of them all!"

The countdown begins...

10...

9...

8...

7...Xiaoyu see's herself surrounded by the Tekken Force as Sabin smirks.

6...Seiko and Lars team up to save Alisa from Sabin's control.

5...Kazuya readies his battle with his father, Heihachi Mishima.

4...Askua Kazama leans on the wall in pain, but tries to follow where Seiko ran off.

3...Miguel and Hwoarang are unconscious. But then open their red glowing eyes.

2...In Sabin's lab, a purple orb is trapped inside a glass containment. It grows even darker energy.

1...A black haired female walks up to the stadium with sky blue aura surrounding her.

 **FIGHT!**


End file.
